Storytelling
by hilja
Summary: Little Jake has one wish: that his princess will kiss him! Luckily Jake has a plan, or many plans, to make this happen. And to top it off he is the worlds greatest storyteller! What could possibly go wrong? Blackwater...
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1: Sleepover**

"Dad! Jake is BOTHERING us AGAIN!"

I'm NOT! I have every right to stand in the backyard if I want to. So what if I just happen to be under their window. If they don't want me to hear and see what is going on in that room, they should have closed the window and pulled the curtains shut. Like just what they are doing right now... Bah! Like that would stop me!

Becca and Ray are having a sleep-over. And Leah's here! There are other girls too, but they are boring, like Melissa. She wears pink clothes and collects stuffed animals and likes glitter. Leah likes sports, and she's funny and strong, and she can wrestle! I think they should let me be in their room because this is my house too, I live here! But after giving me a couple of cookies they told me to leave them alone. I want to talk to Leah!

I hear Dad calling my name, telling me I should leave the girls alone and come inside. Snitching sisters. According to them I'm supposed to be in my bed right now. I don't think so! If they can stay up, then can I. I climbed out my window to spy on the girls and I've seen a lot of what they were doing already. They shouldn't have thrown me out of their room, then I wouldn't have to be peering through the window!

Dad is calling my name again. I go inside.

"Jake, leave the girls alone. You could watch the game with me if you can't sleep."

I shake my head no. I don't want to watch the game, I want to be in the girls room with Leah!

I go back to my room, a press my ear against the wall. I hear everything. I hope to hear some really good secrets, then I can tease Ray and Becca and if I hear a secret about Leah I'm gonna tell her that I'm telling every-one if she doesn't kiss me.

Now Leah is laughing. She has the best laugh! But why are they talking about boring things? Who wants to hear about Leonardo di Caprio and Titanic. I like cool films and not lame love films like the ones my sisters watch. I hope Leah likes cool films like me. I watch action films and I've even seen a couple of horror-movies. I wasn't scared at all, but Embry was! And Quil was too, but he denies it of course. He was pretending to be watching, but I saw that he was looking at the floor and not the screen. But at least he knew how to pretend. Embry had his hands over his eyes after the first three minutes and kept them there the entire movie, and he was jumping at every sound and sitting very close. I heard Embry's mom tell my dad that Embry's been having nightmares for over a week after we saw "Friday the 13th", and she told him that Embry isn't allowed to watch films like that. Now my dad won't let us watch horror-movies when Embry's here. I didn't have any nightmares! Maybe I can watch a horror movie with Leah and if she's scared I'll hold her hand. And if she has nightmares she can come and sleep in our house, because then I can protect her!

"We can tell each other ghost-stories." Leah is saying.

"Yeah, that'll be fun!" One of mys sisters agrees.

Sweet! I love ghost-stories.

"Does anybody know any good one that we haven't heard before?" Becca asks.

That is the sign I've been waiting for. I'm the best story-teller in the world! They must want to hear my stories! I bounce up from the floor, out of my room, flying through the door into the girls room. I trip on a mattress on the floor and fall over Melissa. Stupid Melissa in the way. I wouldn't minded if I had fallen on Leah though.

"Jake! GET OUT!"

"Dad! Tell Jake to go away!"

Rachel is already tugging me by my hair, trying to drag me out. It hurts! I wiggle out of her grip and jump behind Melissa, dodging Rebeccas hand trying to catch me.

"I know a really good ghost-story! It's the best story you ever heard!" I'm not going to leave the room until the hear my story.

"DAD!"

"Jake. What did I tell you!" Dad is wheeling towards the girls room.

"But I know a really good story!" Why is dad on the girls side? We men should stick together.

"Let him stay and tell his story" That's Leah. She wants me to tell my story! She must know my story is going to be great!

"Alright, but he leaves the second the story is told." Becca sighs.

"That's nice of you girls!" My dad smiles at them and then turn towards me: "The girls are gracious enough to let you tell your story, so then you'll do as they tell you and leave after you're done. Did you hear that, Jake?!"

"Sure, sure!" I'm gonna stay as long as I can, I'm going to suggest that we play truth or dare after this!

I sit next to Leah on the floor, close, because girls like when you sit close. What should I tell? I haven't thought of a story yet and the ghost-stories I know I've heard from Ray and Becca. I have to make up my own.

"It's a really really scary story!" I start looking mostly at Leah. That lame Melissa already looks scared. Ray and Becca roll their eyes. If they don't stop I'm not going to let them live with me and Leah when we all are grown-up. "But don't be afraid. I'll hold your hand" I assure Leah and reach for her hand.

"Jake! Just get on with it. Leah doesn't want to hold your sweaty hand!" Ray grunts. Yes she does, because I see her twitching the corners of her mouth, it's because she wants to smile towards me, because she likes me holding her hand. Girls like it when you hold their hand! I hope she'll be scared, then I will put my arm around her.

"It's alright, Ray" Leah says a laugh in her voice. I stuck my tongue out at Ray. She doesn't know anything. Leah's happy because I'm holding her hand.

I try to come up with a scary subject. I think of my dad's stories, because I like my dad's stories. Everybody likes them. He's also a good story teller. Some may think he's better than me, but that's just because they haven't heard my stories yet. Then I know just the thing. The scariest in my dad's stories are the Cold ones, and they even have a name: the Cullens! This is going to be a great story!

"There was a beautiful princess and she lived in a house with her little brother and mommy and daddy. The princess was really cool because she liked cars and motorcycles and sports and she never wore dresses or watched love-films. And she had the best friend who was a hero with superpowers. His name was Wolfboy. And they watched horror-movies every day and when the princess was scared Wolfboy held her hand.

One day the princess was walking home from school alone and she decided to take a short-cut through the woods. She shouldn't done that!

When she walked through the dark and scary woods suddenly a horrible monster appeared.

It was a Cold one! And it was going to drink the princesses blood." I make a scary noise as I say this and Melissa shrieks. I squeeze Leah's hand in case she's scared.

"The princess started to scream and run. She wished that her friend Wolfboy would be there to save her. And just when the evil Cold one with whose name was Cullen, caught her and was about to bite her in the neck, the incredible Wolfboy came flying through the trees.

Wolfboy hit the Cullen with all his strength and the Cullen was crying and trying to run away, because Wolfboy was the best fighter in the world and Cullen knew he would loose any fight against Wolfboy. After that Wolfboy took his laser-sword and stabbed Cullen straight through his heart. And then Le..I mean Le-Le..Laylah kissed the Wolfboy because he was her hero. And then they got married and lived happily ever after together without Wolfboy's ugly sisters."

"And what was the Wolfboy's name? Was it Ja-Ja-Jay-Jason?" Rachel snickers.

"No!" Stupid Rachel. The Wolfboy's name is Jacob of course, but I'm not going to tell that. Just like I'm not going to tell that the princess' name is Leah. "He's just called Wolfboy. Like Superman or Batman or Spiderman"

"Is he wearing tights and a cape as well?"

"No!" Girls don't know anything, Wolfboy's like Wolverine only cooler and my sisters are dumber than most girls.

"Did you like my story?" I ask Leah.

My sisters are snorting and rolling their eyes. They are just jealous, because they can't tell stories as great as mine. My story was fantastic!

"It was a really good story" She smiles at me. Ha! She liked it. I told you, I'm the best story teller!

"Now get out!" Ray's pointing towards the door. I don't want to go.

I pout and give my best puppy-eye look: "But I can't sleep unless I hear a story." This is a perfect plan, because then I'm going to pretend that I've fallen asleep and they have to let me sleep here with them. And then I'm going to snuggle close to Leah.

Th puppy-eyes work like a charm.

Told you, I'm really smart!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Wolfboy's faithful companions**

_Wolfboy is running through the woods with incredible speed! He is on a search for another amazing adventure. All the animals are amazed with how cool and awesome Wolfboy is. They are bowing their heads in respect because the incredible Wolfboy is the king of the forest. He swings his laser-sword in his hand and then he spies the evil Utlapa. Wolfboy takes his sword and starts to battle against Utlapa._

"Jake!"

_Wolfboy turns and sees his two loyal soldiers approaching. With a final swing of his sword he decapitates Utlapa. An other victory for Wolfboy!_

"Why are you beating that tree with a stick? Are you practicing martial arts?" Quil asks.

_Practicing? Wolfboy wrestles with grizzlies on a daily bases! Wolfboy is the master of martial arts! Wolfboy doesn't need to practice. _

But it is good that Quil and Embry showed up because I'm bursting to tell them about the sleep-over!

"Let's go to the beach!" I say. I heard the girls talking about going there later, so I need to be there first, because then I can complain about how they keep following me around.

"The coolest thing happened yesterday!" I throw my arms round each of my friends heads, knocking them together.

"My sisters were having a sleep-over and they saw a troll lurking outside their window!" I start.

Embry's already looking excited, eyes wide. I like telling my stories to Embry the most, because he believes everything I say and doesn't ask stupid questions like Quil. Quil asks the dumbest questions or starts telling his own stories. His stories aren't any good and not even true!

Seth is also good to tell stories to, but he has a big mouth and he tells Leah everything I say, so I can't tell _this_ story to him. On the other hand it's really good that he tells Leah everything. I often plan extra cool stuff to say and do when Seth is with us, then he will go home and tell Leah. That way she will like me even more!

"The girls were crying and begging for me to come and protect them, because I'm strong and brave. I'm the best protector and fighter and everyone knows it." That's true because I'm Wolfboy and I'm the best wrestler at our school. I even win over the older boys. I bet I could win over that stupid Sam Uley if he would wrestle me. He thinks he's the best at everything, winning school tournaments running track. I'm going to be faster than him soon!

"And Leah held my hand, because she likes me and thinks I'm cute."

Yesterday when I was kicked out for good after my trick to fall asleep in the girls room back-fired, I heard Leah giggle and say through the closed and suddenly locked door, that she thought it was cute how I tried to hang out with them. That's the same as saying that I'm cute. Then she said she wouldn't trade me for Seth, when my sisters suggested it. That's good because if Leah was my sister I couldn't marry her. Although it would be great to live in the same house as Leah

"She hugged me and told me that I'm the best. And then my sisters were taken by demons. They became possessed" I think my sisters actually might be possessed, because they used monster-strength when they threw me out.

"Ray and Becca were cussing and puking all over the place. Their heads were spinning around and they crawled backwards on all four like spiders turned upside down!" It is really good thing I've just seen The Exorcist, because that gave me some good ideas about how possessed people behave.

Embry's eyes are now as round as baseballs and his mouth hangs open. It's just so awesome what I'm telling.

"Was Leah possessed too?" Quil laughs. I told you, Quil always asks the dumbest questions. Why would Leah become possessed? I shove him hard, because that's not cool to think of Leah as possessed. Leah will never become possessed!

"Of course NOT!"

I hear Embry sighing with relief at this. I think about shoving him too, because I'm the one protecting Leah! He shouldn't worry about Leah becoming possessed, because she won't since Wolfboy is always going to save her. Embry can worry about Rebecca or Rachel and protect them.

"What happened then?" Embry asks urging me to continue.

"Then I prayed to the wolf-spirit Taha Aki and put my fingers on Becca's and Ray's foreheads and the demons jumped out of them and then I fought with the evil demons. I won of course after a long and hard battle and then the demons died."

"Will the demons come back?" Embry looks frightened.

"They could!" I say with a scary voice. Embry starts fidgeting, he might even cry. "But don't worry I'm gonna fight all demons that come here." Maybe Embry will have nightmares again and I don't want Embry's mom to come and tell my dad that I'm not allowed to tell stories to Embry. He is my best listener!

They haven't heard the best part yet though: "Then Leah kissed me because I saved her!"

Quil is making smoochy faces and says that I will get cooties. I won't! I like kissing girls. I'm a really good kisser and girls like me kissing them. But kissing Leah will be the best. I'm not going to kiss any other girls if Leah will be kissing me.

"And we're gonna get married!" I finish telling them.

Why is Embry still looking like he wants to cry? I have just come to the happy ending, now he should look at me with awe.

I'm gonna make him happy: "You could marry Becca if you want and kiss her. And Quil, you can marry Ray. Then we all can live together!"

"I don't want to marry Rachel. She's mean!" Quil whines. Yes she is, but I'm not letting Quil say that about my sister so I tackle him on the sand.

"Take it back Quil!" I yell rolling around on the sand with him. "Now you can't kiss her ever. I will let Embry kiss both Ray and Becca!" I say as Quil surrenders. I always win!

"I've never kissed a girl, I don't now how to." Embry whispers staring at his feet.

Wolfboy always helps his friends, so I come up with a plan.

"I know, we go to Becca because she says your like a cuddly teddy-bear, and then you have to look sad and maybe cry a little, and she'll ask why your sad. I'm gonna tell it's because you don't know how to kiss. Then Becca will have to teach you how to kiss. Then I will tell her that I don't know either, but of course I do! I'm really good at kissing! But if I pretend she will have to ask Leah to teach me how to kiss, because I can't kiss my own sister. Ew, that would be disgusting."

The greatest plan ever, I know!

When Leah kisses me I'm going to wrap my arms around her, hug her tight and look her in the eye, just like I've seen in the movies. Maybe I will even spin her around. In the movies they always say: "I love you" but I'm not going to say that. That's not a cool thing to say. Superheroes like Wolverine don't go round saying _I love you_ to their girlfriends. They only say it if they are dying. Superheroes get girls by their cool fighting-skills and saving them from danger.

But I know other things to tell that girls like to hear. I'm gonna tell Leah she smells like bubble-gum and that her hair is as soft as the fur of Embry's bunny. Then I'm gonna tell that she's much cooler than other girls because she's as strong as a bodybuilder and has the grip of a vice. And that she is lucky to be kissed by me!

Man, I cant wait for the girls to come to the beach, because then I'm going to finally get to kiss Leah!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Spellbound**

"Let's practice." I tell Embry. "Start crying!"

He simply stands there looking confused. I've seen Embry cry on many occasions and now all of a sudden he doesn't know how to?

Quil laughs "I can show you how to cry" and then Quil does the worst imitation of crying I've ever seen. My sisters will never buy bawling like that.

"Stop it Quil. You are a really bad actor. You just stay out of the way." I tell him.

"I don't want to get cooties anyway" he mutters.

"I-I-I don't know Jake..." Embry stutters. "W-w-wouldn't it be lying, tricking the girls like that."

"Don't you want to be kissed?!"

Of course he wants to be kissed. Everybody wants to be kissed. Even Quil wants to, even if he's always worrying about getting cooties. Embry's just probably nervous thinking he will mess up and be a bad kisser.

"My mom says it's not nice to trick someone, especially not girls. That's not being a gentleman." Embry mumbles very quietly shuffling his feet around and looking nervous. I almost don't hear his last words. "I...I don't want to lie..." he adds.

What does Embry's mom know about girls? Nothing! It's all good opening the door to the store and carrying grocery bags, because then the older ladies, who smile at me and call me a gentleman, give me candy or buy me popsicles. And in school I sometimes carry my teacher's books and open the door for her and that's why I never get sent to detention no matter what I do. But it's just old ladies that like gentlemen! Everybody else think gentlemen are boring.

"Girls like cool superheroes who swear and fight. I know a lot about girls, more than your mom!" I tell Embry "Besides It's not lying. I never lie, I'm just very smart. And you don't have to say anything, I do all the talking"

That will probably be for the best, because I am very good at talking and Embry's not.

I look at Embry again, and think that he doesn't even have to cry. He's looking pretty miserable right now.

"You just have to look like that and it will be fine! You can do it! Ok Embry?"

"Ok..." he agrees.

_And then_ t_he heroic Wolfboy sees her coming, the beautiful princess Layla. She is being held captured by two wicked witches and their ugly servants. Don't worry princess! Wolfboy will come and save you! But first Wolfboy will show how courageous he is by competing with his soldiers and winning. That way princess Layla will know that Wolfboy is the fastest runner and the her heart belongs with him forever. _

"Let's race, running from here to that driftwood-log." I shout to Embry and Quil pointing out a log near where the girls are walking. "One, two, three." And then I fly off. I'm very fast in the start, Embry and Quil haven't even reacted before I'm almost half-way through. I'm like an Olympic athlete, just as fast in my reactions! And of course I win!

"Cheater!" Quil yells as he and Embry stumble over the finish-line several seconds behind me. Quil's just a sore loser.

I tell him that.

"We weren't ready when you started!" he whines. It's not my fault they don't listen when I'm counting down!

"You are just not as fast as I am!" I set him straight. "Everybody could tell I won fair and square!"

"What are you babies bickering about" Rachel asks when the girls reach us.

Babies!? Just because Rachel is my annoying older sister she can't call me a baby in front of Leah.

"I am a MAN!" I say flexing my muscles just like I've seen the older boys do. I hope Leah likes my muscles.

The evil witches howl with laughter. "Did you hear that?! Jake is a MAN."

I'm about to lunge at Ray to make her take back her words when I see my princess smiling at me. "Hi boys!" That is my princess talking to ME! And smiling at ME! I forget all about my stupid sisters. I have to say something really cool to her at once.

"I'm really fast!" I tell her. "I won!"

She laughs and then she says: "Then I have to race you someday!"

Leah wants to race me! Leah is the coolest girl. When we are married we are going to have competitions all day long. I'm gonna win all of them of course, but sometimes I will let Leah win.

I nudge Embry in the side, so he remembers to look sad, because he is NOT doing a good job at all. He has a stupid grin plastered on his face. And he is looking at Leah. Why is he looking at Leah? He should be looking at Becca! Has he forgotten everything about our plan? Why do I have to everything myself?

"Embry isn't happy!" I say.

"He isn't? He looks happy to me." Leah looks at him stunned and throws one arm around his shoulder. I don't like that! Becca should have her arm around Embry and Leah her arms around me. "What's wrong Embry?" she asks concerned.

Embry blushes, his eyes darting everywhere, but he's still smiling stupidly.

"He is just trying to be brave in front of you. But he is really sad!" I continue. I try to glare at Embry so he will remember to look sad.

Now I've caught the attention of all the girls.

"Jake what are you talking about. Embry isn't looking sad." Becca says.

"Tell her Embry!"

Embry mumbles something, staring at the ground and now he is beet-red in the face. "What are you saying" Leah leans closer to Embry. Oh, I have to remember that. If I talk really quietly Leah will have to put her ear to my mouth so she can hear.

But now on with my fantastic plan. "Embry doesn't know how to kiss!" I tell them.

This makes the girls laugh, and now Embry actually looks sad, the way he should have looked from the beginning.

"Then you could practice on each other" my evil sisters say. Idiots! Ew, why would I want to practice with Embry?!

"I don't need to practice! I already know how to kiss! I'm a really good kisser!" Uh-oh, that was not what I was supposed to say. Stupid sister making me say things I hadn't planned, ruining everything.

But I can still get Embry to be kissed by Becca, and when Leah sees Becca and Embry kissing she will want me to kiss her. I know girls, they want what others have. My sisters are just like that, always wanting what the other has!

"Is there a reason why you want to know how to kiss?" Becca asks Embry looking curious.

"He.." I start but am cut off by the two witches.

"Jake, we are talking to Embry now. You shut up!"

"Is it a girl?"

"What is she like?"

"What's her name?"

All the girls start bombarding Embry with questions.

Embry gets even redder and then nods his head a little, still staring at his feet.

"Tell us about her!" the girls demand.

Embry keeps opening and closing his mouth but no words come out. He looks like a fish on dry land. Told you Embry isn't a good talker. Finally he seems to be able to form words.

"When she smiles it's like the sun shining. She is an angel." Embry whispers.

Sounds like a boring girl to me. I don't like angels, I like cool girls like Leah. Leah is a warrior-princess. But I can't help to be curios at who he is talking about. Is it someone in our class? Shouldn't he told me if he had a crush on some of the boring girls in our class. Sure doesn't sound as one of my sisters either. My sisters aren't anywhere near angels. It's probably some lame girl from one of the children's TV-shows on Disney-channel that Embry watches.

"Are you in love with her?" Becca gasps, clasping her hands over her heart looking dreamy-eyed.

He nods again.

"You see, now you _have _to teach him how to kiss! Otherwise the girl doesn't want to be kissed by Embry" I command Becca.

"Jake shut up! Oh, Embry, this is so romantic!" Becca squeals.

"Don't worry Embry. I'm sure your first kiss will be great. You don't have to practice!" Ray adds.

Don't have to practice?! What are these crazy girls on about? Of course he has to practice! Practice makes perfect, that's what everybody says.

"You should save your first kiss for your special girl. Don't you think so Embry?" Leah asks.

Embry nods his head smiling at _my girlfriend_ with a weird look on his face. What's wrong with him?

And I don't understand how Embry can give the _wrong answer _to the very simple question? In school he is really smart and I often copy his homework and get an A, just like Embry. But now he gives the wrong answers to everything. He should have said that he wants to practice with Becca, so he can give a perfect kiss to this girl who doesn't even exist!

"I haven't been kissed either, because I want it to be special too, just like you, Embry!" Leah continues.

Oh! This is interesting! She wants it to be special, with a special boy. I know a special boy! It's me! Kissing me will be special! This is great! Leah must be saving her first kiss for ME!

I'm just about to tell Leah that we can share our first kiss right here right now, but Quil ruins everything.

"Are you becoming possessed soon?" he asks Becca and Ray. "Because Jake said that you are possessed and you turn into evil demons cussing and puking."

Stupid Quil! Doesn't he know anything about sisters?

"You told Quil what?!" Rachel is shrieks. And this is when I have to run for my life!

_Wolfboy is in trouble. Two murderous witches are hunting him. Princess Layla, come and save me! The witches are just about to catch Wolfboy and finish him off, clawing at him with their long and sharp fingernails and throwing curses at him. _

"Jake, you were right! They really are demons!" Quil shouts after me, laughing. And that saves me, because now Ray and Becca are running after the howling Quil.

As they catch him he starts whining about catching cooties. "Get away from me. I'll catch cooties!" he whimpers.

An evil smirk crosses the girls faces. I know that look! Poor Quil, he's going down! Rachel whispers something to Becca who is holding the kicking and wiggling Quil.

"We will give you cooties all right!" and the next thing I know the girls are smothering Quil with kisses as he screams in terror.

When they finally get off Quil he has the weirdest look on his face. He just stares at them in awe with a goofy smile on his face.

_Oh, no! The witches has put their evil love spell on Quil. They have made him their slave. Even Wolfboy will be unable to help him now!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Fishing bait**

_Wolfboy eyes are as sharp as a hawks. That's why he can see his princess very clearly although she is sitting on the riverbank and he is far away from her. Princess Leah is fishing with her father, the fearsome Elder, who Wolfboy has to lure away so he can be alone with the princess. _

"Why are you hiding in that bush?" It's Seth. I groan. Does he have to show up right now?

"Shhh" I try to get him to quiet down before he ruins everything.

"Are you playing hide and go-seek?" he continues as he starts crawling in under the bush towards me.

I'm trying to use my awesome mind-power to get him to go away. _Go away Seth, go away!_ But my mind-power seems to be off today, because he doesn't disappear.

"Are you watching birds?" he whispers pointing at the binoculars in my hand.

No! What a stupid idea. Why would I want to watch birds? Besides, I don't need binoculars to see birds.

It's obvious Seth is still in the first grade. He doesn't understand anything. I try to ignore him and put the binoculars back to my eyes.

_Now the beautiful princess is tucking her hair behind her ear. Wolfboy could do that for her! Then Wolfboy tries to find a word to describe the color of her eyes. _

"Dad! There is something in the bushes!" Leah shouts getting up dropping the fishing-rod next to her. "Look, it reflects the light!" And now she is rushing towards the bush.

Uh-oh! Fast thinking! Wolfboy quickly hands the binoculars to Seth.

"You are spying! You borrowed these from Old Quil! I'm not here!" I hiss as I push him out of the bush, head-first towards Leah. I hope that Seth is better at following instructions than Embry.

"Hi Lee!" Seth grins up at his sister. Leah looks astonished.

"Why are you hiding in the bush?" she asks, and then stares at the binoculars. "Why do you have binoculars?"

"I was spying and I borrowed them from Old Quil." he says. I like Seth, he is better than Embry! I have to remember to give him my old matchbox cars. He will like them.

"And Jake's not here!" he adds happily. I groan. I can't believe he is Leah's brother! He isn't smart at all. He is worse than Embry! Why am I surrounded by pea-brains who always say the wrong things?

"Jake? I...What are you on about?" Leah asks frowning "Seth, why were you spying on me and dad? she continues.

"I don't know. Jake didn't tell me why." Stupid Seth! He can kiss the matchbox cars good-bye.

"Jake?! What has he..." Leah looks totally confused now. "Seth!"

But Seth has already started skipping towards his father, waving happily to him. Leah follows Seth with her gaze. I lie very still and try not to breathe.

I use my awesome skill again willing Leah to turn around and follow Seth. _Walk away princess, walk away._ But the stubborn princess does the opposite. Leah is narrowing her eyes suspiciously towards the bush I'm lying in. Something must be seriously wrong with the Clearwaters because they are able to block my incredible mind-power.

My heart is hammering like crazy. She will probably hear it! _Stupid heart, be quiet! _ She takes a step closer to the bush...

Suddenly she dives in to the undergrowth knocking her head to mine.

"Ha! I knew someone was hiding in here!" she lets out a triumphant laugh. "Jake, what are you up to?" she asks, smiling at me.

Leah's eyes sparkle like stars. They are pretty! Our foreheads are touching. It feels warm...and good! I forget how to talk. It must be because we bumped our heads together. It's called a concussion. I know, because Quil got one once when he hit his head falling of a tree and he couldn't talk either.

Leah and I can stay here forever. I'm going to...

"Dad!" Leah yells as she starts to stand up. "Look who I found!" she says grabbing me by my collar, dragging me out.

_Wait princess! We could stay hidden in the bush and kiss!_

Leah keeps pulling me along towards the river and her father. I think I still feel the concussion because I can't think of a good reason to tell them why I was lying in the bush. There has to be one that will make Leah's dad and Leah to think about how amazing I am!

"Jake! What a nice surprise!" Harry Clearwater greets me. "What are you up to, son?"

Then I know!

"I'm a look-out." I start. "I'm on a secret mission. I can't tell you why. I have sworn an oath."

"A secret mission?!" Harry chuckles. "That sounds dangerous."

"It is!" I state. Harry must be really impressed by me! And since I'm such a great storyteller he probably will believe what I'm saying just like everybody else! "But don't worry, I have been keeping you both safe!" I add looking at Leah. "The killer-birds won't be attacking you!"

"Killer-birds!" Seth cries out staring to the skies.

Leah suddenly seems to have a tummy-ache. That worries me because she is doubling over and her face is very red. She must be afraid. I will comfort her!

"That's why I have the binoculars. So when I see them I'll run out and rescue you." I tell, patting Leah's back just like dad or Rebecca does when I am sick.

"Wouldn't you see the birds better if you were up in a tree, instead of a bush?" Seth asks. What kind of stupid question is that? It will take much longer to climb down a tree to rescue Leah than to leap out of the bush. I roll my eyes at him.

"Jake! Has Billy sent you to find out my fishing-secrets?" Harry's rumbling laughter fills my ears. "I can't believe the measures Billy takes just to get to know what bait I'm using." he continues shaking his head.

"Sure, sure!" I grin. That's almost as good reason as the killer-birds! And he probably doesn't want me to scare Seth and Leah anymore than they already are.

Leah's tummy-ache must have passed since she is smiling at me again. That's because I made her feel better and now she knows I will always keep her safe!

"What are you using as bait?" I continue trying to look into Harry's fishing-bag and the tin-can where he keeps his bait.

"Ah Jake, that is my secret!" He chuckles shutting the lid to the can before I see what he has there. It doesn't matter because I am still a great fisher! I bet I can catch more fish than Harry, my dad and Charlie Swan put together! And with my bare hands too!

Thinking this I get the best idea! I'm going to make sure dad and Harry take me and Leah with them on their next fishing trip. Me and Leah together in a boat an entire day! It's going to be awesome!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Love potion**

"Dad!" I yell as I get home. "Dad, we have to go fishing with the Clearwater's!"

"Fishing with the Clearwater's? Well that's a great idea!" He laughs. "What a coincidence since I've already talked to Charlie about it. His daughter is coming next week so we came up with the idea of taking the girls and heading out with his boat. Maybe you would like to ask Quil and Embry to join us?" He continues.

What?! No! My dad has got it all wrong. It should be me and Leah and dad and Harry in Harry's little boat, so I can sit really close to Leah! And the twins and Charlie's daughter can stay at home! I don't want them to come. And I'm not going to invite Quil or Embry!

I stomp in to my room. Always someone has to ruin my great plans!

"Have you bought a present to your sisters?" my dad shouts after me. "Their birthday is tomorrow!"

Like I wouldn't know. They haven't talked about anything else except their 12th birthday party for weeks now. My sisters don't deserve a present, I'm not going to give them anything! I will keep the jewelery box I made them for myself. They have already told me that I have to serve heir guests and be their waiter at their stupid party. I'm not going to! I'm going to sit next to Leah and serve her cake and soda, but nobody else!

Thinking about tomorrow makes me excited again. What if she kisses me tomorrow?! I want her to kiss me! Please, please, please, make her kiss me! I pray before I fall asleep.

_The ancestor spirits call out to Wolfboy in his dreams. They tell him that he has to find a love potion, that way the wicked spell that has made princess Layla blind to the awesomeness of Wolfboy will break. The love potion is made by powerful witches and when princess Layla smells it she will forget all about her shyness and kiss Wolfboy!_

When I wake up in the morning I already know that this is going to be the best day! Today Leah will kiss me! I know exactly where to find a love potion.

After I've eaten birthday breakfast with my sisters and dad; and giving them my present I rush to my piggy-bank to count the incredible amount of money I've stashed up. I have a lot of savings. I must have saved more money than Scrooge McDuck. Probably several thousands of dollars!

I scramble out the money from the hole in the side of the piggy-bank, the hole I've made for emergencies. I get out all the money. Its 2 dollars and 15 cents. I am surprised. Somebody must have stolen my money! But, don't worry! I have a solution. I'm going to borrow money from my sisters. I know where they hide it.

My sisters are spenders. They haven't saved more than 12 dollars and 25 cents. Dad should have taught them to be savers and not spenders! They are never going to be able to buy a cool car like me. Maybe if they are nicer to me I will let them ride with me and Leah someday. I don't take all of their money because they might notice and then they will punish me. I only take half. I'm a really good brother not taking everything.

When I reach the store I go to the pharmacy section to look at the bottles with the magic stuff. I know what I want. I want one just like in the commercials, where all the girls go crazy and start running after the man who sprayed the magic stuff on. Leah wont be able to resist me when I spray it on, she will start kissing and hugging me at once!

But I don't understand which one is the right bottle, because there isn't one that says Love potion. They have weird names, like Aqua di Gio or Versace pour homme. That doesn't mean anything; it must be in the weird witch-language. Why doesn't the bottle just say which one is the one the girls can't resist? If I was a witch mixing potions I would write the name of the potion on the bottle in English or Quileute, but I guess the witches aren't as smart as Wolfboy. I take one of them up and twist and turn it in my hand. I try to look to see if the liquid is sparkling. It's not. Maybe it's not the right one?

"Jake, can I help you?" It's Embry's mom. She works here. She must know which one it is I'm supposed to have. "Are you looking for a gift?" she asks.

"No. It's for me! I want to smell good!" I tell her. "I mean, I want to smell even better." I correct myself quickly. I don't want her to think that I smell bad, because I don't! I smell great. I just want Leah to be crazy about me. "I want the best one!" I tell her.

"For you?!" She sounds surprised. "Oh! Do you have a date?" She smiles at me. Her eyes are very kind; they are just like Embry's. She's very nice.

"Yeah!" I say proudly. "And it's important to smell good." I tell her in case she doesn't know. She doesn't have a husband. Maybe it's because she doesn't know to use perfume? But she smells good though, like flowers and cinnamon buns. Embry smells like cinnamon buns too and like cookies. I think it's because she bakes a lot. I like that. My mom used to smell like flowers too, just a different kind. I try not to think of that because that makes my heart hurt. I don't like it when it hurts.

"You already smell really nice honey. Like clean laundry, that's a nice scent for a boy. Are you sure you need cologne?" She smiles towards me.

"Yes!" Of course I need it. That way Leah will kiss me!

"Well the one you have in your hand is really expensive." She tells me.

That doesn't bother me; I have all my savings with me and the money I borrowed from the girls.

"I've got 8 dollars!" I let her know so she will see that I can afford this magical stuff. Surely that must be enough for the best one? With 8 dollars I could buy a lot of candy.

"Jake, these ones cost approximately around 40 dollars" she says pointing at the bottles with the weird names.

What?! That can't be true. No wonder I haven't seen any girls running after guys on the reservation like they do in the commercials, because if perfume is this expensive nobody wants to buy it. But I really need it.

"Just give me the cheapest one." I mutter.

"Well this one costs 18 dollars." She says giving me the ugliest bottle of them all. I don't have 18 dollars! Why haven't my sisters saved more money? Who has stolen the money I have saved? I feel like taking all the bottles and smashing them! Stupid love potions!

"I can give you discount, hon." she says ruffling my hair.

Embry's mom is the best! I squeeze her as hard as I can in a fierce hug. When I and Leah get married Embry's mom can be a bridesmaid!

I feel like flying when I run home with the magic bottle in my pocket. This is going to be the best day in my life ever!

At home my sisters have occupied the bathroom, standing in front of the mirror and brushing each others hair and changing clothes. They should leave the bathroom to me because this is MY important day. They have many more birthdays to come, but today is the day when Leah will kiss me. It's the most special day EVER!

"Aren't you ready yet?" I try to get them out of the bathroom.

"Stop whining! Our guests are going to be here in five minutes!" Rachel yells. "You can start by welcoming them and serving them sodas!" she orders.

No I won't! I'm not a servant. I'm Wolfboy!

Luckily I spy Embry standing shyly in the corner of our garden all dressed up with a gift in his hands. My sisters invited him because they think he is cute. Ha! He has nothing over me after I've sprayed on the magic potion.

I call him over and give him the orders my sister gave me, and then I run to my room and lock the door. I pull out my magic bottle. I spray a little first in the air and sniff it. It smells like…like…like...a little weird... But this is what the girls like! I try to find an instruction where it says how much I should put on. I should have asked Embry's mom. Should I use the whole bottle? That probably will be the best!

After a while of spraying I start to get dizzy. That must be because of the love spell! Wow, this is going to be a great thing, because if I can feel the effect already, then Leah will be under the spell at once. When half of the bottle is empty, I pour the rest of it on my clothes. Now there is no way Leah can resist me!

I hear the guests start to arrive and now the twins are out in the garden too. I look out from my window so I can see when Leah arrives, because I'm not going to go out before that. I don't want the other girls to be running after me trying to kiss me. I only want Leah; and Leah will be sad if she sees other girls kissing me.

There she comes! I think everybody else has disappeared somewhere because she is the only thing I see. She has a red dress. I like red. She is pretty. My heart is beating and I still feel dizzy, just like when I knocked my head to hers the other day.

She runs up to the twins and hugs them. I see that her daddy is coming too. He is probably here to watch the game with dad. I run out from my room and fly past Harry and daddy.

"Whoa, Jake! Where are you heading?" Harry chuckles and starts to cough. He is saying something to me behind my back but I don't hear it and I don't have time to listen to him now, I'm on my way to kiss Leah.

"Leah!" I shout as I reach up to her shoving Embry out of my way. Why is he standing so close to my girlfriend again?

"Hi Jake!" Leah smiles wrinkling her nose. I go and stand really close to her; soon she will hug and kiss me!

"Jake! You smell disgusting!" Rachel asks looking at me angrily. "What have you done?" Just because she smells bad and I smell good is no reason for her to show her envy in front of everybody.

I lean even closer to Leah. I think she already is starting to feel the spell because she looks strange. Her eyes become watery and she starts to sneeze and cough. Does she have a cold?

"I can't…" she wheezes grabbing her throat. She must be talking about how she can't resist the spell. I hardly can resist it myself, my head is spinning like crazy. I close my eyes and prepare for the kiss. I count down silently. 3…2….1…

There is a soft thump somewhere near me on the grass. And all of a sudden everybody is yelling. Something weird is going on. I peek with on eye. Why is Leah lying on the grass?

Leah's dad is coming running from the house. I move closer to Leah.

"Get out of the way you idiot" Rachel is pushing me. No I won't! My princess needs me! She has fainted out of love! I'm going to rescue her!

"Lee?" I whisper taking her hand. What is wrong with her? The love spell must be too strong for her!

"That god damn allergy!" Leah's dad shouts as he reaches down to Leah and lifts her up. Now he is starting to run with her in his lap towards their car.

What happened? I don't understand. Where is he going with Leah?

"Way to go Jake!" Rachel screams looking crazy. "Great way to ruin our birthday-party!"

"Do you want her to die?!" Rebecca chimes in sounding scared.

Die? I…What…What are they talking about?

"What?" I whisper.

"She's allergic, you moron! And you smell like you've been bathing in cheap disgusting cologne! Why have you put on cologne like that?!" Rebecca chides a little softer.

"You killed her!" Rachel yells hysterically.

Killed?!...I…What?…allergic… Leah…die...Leah...die...Leah!...Die!

Both girls look like they are about to cry. My heart is hurting. Maybe I'm dying too? My eyes are watery with tears. I can't see.

I have killed Leah!

It hurts! I can't breathe!

I run as fast as I can as far away as possible.

I hope I will die too!

_Wolfboy's heart has been pierced with a sword. An evil witch has tricked him in to poisoning his beloved. Wolfboy is lying on his mother's grave waiting for Death to come and take him. His princess Layla is already in heaven together with his mom waiting for him. Soon Wolfboy will join them. He can already hear Death approaching._

"Jake" someone says very quietly. I don't turn around. I won't ever turn around again. I'm going to lie here until I die. "Jake, she's alright. She's not going to die. They gave her medicine." The voice continues.

Then that someone sits next to me and touches my shoulder. "She's going to be OK, Jake! She's at home already. She told me to tell you that it wasn't your fault."

I turn my head and look at Embry who's sitting next to me.

"Are…are you sure?" I manage to croak out. My voice is hoarse.

"Yes Jake, she's fine!" he laughs happily squeezing my shoulder with his hand.

She's alright! She won't die! She's fine!

I don't have to die either. I turn my head the other way and wipe my eyes and the snot away. I don't want Embry to see I have been crying. I never cry!

I sit up next to Embry and hug him. I never felt this happy ever! I want to go to her at once! I laugh out loud. "She's alright!" I shout. Laughing together with Embry.

But the a thought hits me! How does Embry know she is alright? Because HE has been to see HER. I eye him suspiciously. WHY has he been to see her? She is MY princess. I should be the one seeing her and holding her hand. Then I know! Wasn't it his mom who sold me the stupid bottle! It's his fault!

Stupid Embry almost got Leah killed! And everybody blames me!

"It's your fault!" I shout at him as I get up. He stands up too; looking stunned.

"M-m-my…f-f-fault…?" tears are forming in Embry's eyes.

"YES! YOU WERE TRYING TO GET LEAH NOT TO LIKE ME ANYMORE! YOU TOLD YOUR MOM TO SELL ME THE WRONG BOTTLE!" I yell and then sucker-punch him in the stomach. I don't watch him fall to the ground, I'm already running!

_Wolfboy runs as fast as he can. His best friend has turned out to be an evil traitor, who has sold his soul to the devil. The traitors mother is an evil witch, mixing killing potions and giving them to Wolfboy saying they are love potions. Wolfboy will avenge the wrongs that been committed against him. Wolfboy has already taught his traitorous friend a lesson, now he will go and tell the evil mother that he knows about her too! _

I storm straight in to Embry's house. I'm going to give his mom a piece of my mind! She can't go on selling me wrong bottles, pretending to be nice just because Embry wants to take my princess away from me!

"Jake! Embry went looking for you. He was very worried about you." She starts. "Leah will be fine, don't you worry about that. She's just allergic to perfume" She continues smiling, looking just as happy as her traitor-son. I don't buy that act, I know the truth now!

"YOU ALMOST KILLED HER!" I shout. "YOU GAVE ME THE WRONG BOTTLE! IT WAS DEATH-POTION AND NOT A LOVE-POTION!" My dad has taught me that I always must talk nicely and respectfully to women, but I don't care. She can go and complain to my dad. See if I care! She almost killed Leah!

Embry's mom gets that same worried look in her eyes as Embry often has. Maybe she will start crying too. Good! I want her to feel as bad as me for almost killing my princess! I want her to hurt just as bad as me!

But... Wait! What is she doing?! She hugs me! I start to shout and kick and hit her, but she just holds me tighter.

"It's alright Jake, it's alright. Just let it out, sweetheart. It's fine. You didn't know. It's alright" she whispers to me. I don't cry, it's just that my eyes start leaking. I'm probably allergic too, like Leah; that's why m eyes are running now.

Then it's over. I feel better and just stand there. It feels nice and soft when she holds me, just like my mom used to do. I stand there for a long while.

"Jake, why don't you take a shower? I will put out some of Embry's clothes for you. Then you can have some cookies and milk with me in the kitchen." She lets go, and smiles again.

Embry's mom isn't an evil witch after all.

When I come out from the shower dressed in Embry's clothes I see he is home too. I feel guilty when I see him. His face is streaky from tears and his eyes are puffy. It's obvious he has been crying and it's my fault. His mom is sitting with one arm around him on the sofa, and when she sees me coming she pushes him towards me.

"Hi Jake." He whispers looking at me sadly.

My dad has always told me that a man has to be able to admit the wrongs he has done. And I have wronged Embry.

"I'm sorry." I really am. I feel awful.

"Do you want to come and fish with us, the Clerawater's and Charlie Swan?" I offer. I have to do something nice so he will want to be my friend again.

He smiles so happily I feel even worse than before for hitting him. I will never hit Embry again! He is my best friend. Then he hugs me and drags me with him to the kitchen.

Everything will be great again!

**I love everybody who reviews! **

**Disclaimer: don't own the characters, but don't I wish I did...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The troll**

I've been excited all morning! We are going to visit my princess soon! But all of a sudden I have a knot in my stomach and a funny feeling in my body and my heart is beating fast.

What if Leah's angry with me? What if she thinks I'm an idiot like my sisters say I am? What if she doesn't like me anymore?!

When dad calls me telling me it's time to go, I crawl in my bed and hide under the blanket.

"Jake!" The twins yell. "Jake, we should get going now!" dad calls out.

I don't answer. I'm feeling sorry for myself. Leah will never marry me now, because I almost killed her. I will stay here under my blanket forever and ever.

"Jake? We are waiting for you." I hear dad rolling in to my room. I close my eyes. If he thinks I'm sleeping he will go away. I feel him looking at me for a long while. He comes closer and starts patting my shoulder.

"Have I ever told you about how I got to marry your mom?" he asks breaking the silence. I don't answer but twitch my ears to listen.

"You know when I came back from the war I was very angry and felt sorry for myself. A war is an awful thing, Jake. It messes your head up. When I finally got home from the hospital I hated the world and myself! I sat in my room thinking how everyone would have been better off if I had died instead of becoming a pathetic excuse for a man sitting in a wheelchair. You see, I thought that I couldn't be a real man anymore. I didn't listen to what anybody said. My father tried to make me see how I could still be doing just as much good for our community and tribe as before, but I just didn't think I could be of any use to anyone. I felt very sorry for myself, not wanting to meet people. This was going on for a couple of years; me wallowing in self pity, locking myself up at home. "

"Then one day I met your mother. She was younger than me, really pretty and sort of wild. She made me smile and feel happy just watching her. She was just the way I liked a woman; confident, strong willed, and always speaking her mind. She was so full of life. I didn't let myself show that I was in love with her, because I thought that I couldn't be a man for her with my legs not working. She needed a strong man and I felt broken." I sit up now looking at him. I don't understand. My dad is very strong and always smiling. I can't picture him as angry or feeling sorry for himself.

"Well, there was a dance on Friday nights at the town hall and one day she asked me to come with her. And you know what I told her?" he asks. I shake my head. I hope he said yes!

"Why would a man in a wheelchair go to a dance?! I didn't want to be pitied. That's what I told her! I was stupid. She didn't ask out of pity, but I was wallowing in my misery and didn't see that. So I told her no and very rudely too. And then I went home and sat there in my own misery imagining how she would dance with Joshua Uley. It was one of the worst nights of my life!" I look at dad, and I start to worry about the story. What if mom falls in love with Joshua Uley and marries him instead of my dad? I don't like Joshua and I don't want him as my dad. My dad is the best dad! I wish this story ends happily with my dad beating up Joshua Uley and then kissing and marrying my mom and having me and my sisters. And then we will live happily ever after together forever!

"The next day I wouldn't speak with her at all, because I was so angry I hadn't been there with her. It made your mom really upset, but I wanted her to feel as bad as me. It was immature of me, but I was jealous. That is no excuse, but it was the way I acted. The next weekend I knew she was going to the dance again and I was so jealous I picked a fight with her saying hurtful things I immediately regretted." Why didn't my dad just go to the dance? That was stupid of him. If Leah would be at a dance I would go too so I could dance with her!

"But I had a really good friend who knew how I felt about Sarah, although I had never told anyone. Charlie, well, he doesn't say much, but he can be perceptive when he wants to."

"Charlie came to my house and told me to get my act together. I wasn't going to listen to him, but Charlie can be very stubborn. Even more stubborn than you Jake!" My dad chuckles. That means Charlie has to be really stubborn, because I often hear grown-ups say that I'm stubborn as a mule. "He told me that I must try, and then try even harder. That it's a shame to give up. Then he wheeled me to the dance." I like Charlie. I'm glad he is my dad's friend.

"Your mom was so beautiful that night! She was the most beautiful woman I ever seen! The minute I saw her dancing with another man I knew I had to let her know how I felt, I couldn't loose her just because I was foolish and hadn't let her know my true feelings. I decided that I would better myself and prove myself worthy of her. I wheeled over and asked her to dance with me. That was the best decision I ever made! Your mom was still angry with me for my behavior, so I had to work hard to get her to forgive me, but it was worth it! A couple of years later we got married and we had your sisters and you!" Dad smiles towards me. "So you see, you can make mistakes, but there is always room to correct them. But you can't keep hiding in your room, and give up, because then you will miss out on the great things in life! You should always keep fighting for the things you want in life, Jake! A man should always be trying, that is what makes him a man."

I nod. I understand. If I stay in my room somebody will come and try to steal my princess away from me! I have to show Leah that I'm better than all the other boys! I'll keep trying until she marries me! I'm not going to let Leah think Embry is nicer than me coming to visit her, because I will be visiting her all the time until she is well again. And if there is a dance I will ask Leah to dance with me and not let her dance with anybody else. Especially not Sam Uley! I've never liked him and now I like him even less!

Then dad chuckles: "I don't know how we are going to get this smell out of your room. Embry's mom did the right thing throwing those clothes of yours away. She said it was impossible to get the smell out of them."

I laugh too. I will never use love potion again!

- - - - - - - - - - - -

When we reach the Clearwaters' Quil and Embry are sitting on the porch.

"Jake!" Quil waves. "Embry said we had to wait for you to come before we went in."

I see a pile of books in Embry's lap. Why does he have them? Is he going to sit and read while visiting Leah? The thought of that makes me laugh, because that will make it easy for me to prove that I'm the best boy in the entire town and the whole world too. I know Leah will want to talk and she will be bored by Embry sitting in a corner reading for himself. And I don't have to worry about Quil because he will just ask about the food and snacks and want to watch TV.

"Ah, Embry, you're so thoughtful bringing books for Leah to read. Knowing her, she will be bored to death having to rest in bed all day today, so she will really appreciate the books. Oh, and look, you brought a book with myths and legends, she loves stories like that, you know!" My sisters coo looking at a blushing Embry. What?! He brought books for Leah! I didn't bring anything... Embry is really sneaky! How did he know that he should bring something? Why didn't my sisters tell me I should bring Leah a present? "And you have made her a card too. Ah, that's so sweet." Becca sighs leaning over looking at a card in Embry's hands. There is a yellow sun and a smiling girl with black hair on a flowery meadow and with hearts in the corners. Its a stupid card! If I would make a card I would draw a much cooler picture.

Then a worry hits my tummy! Will Leah like Embry better than me now? I can't let that happen!

_Fast thinking, Jake! Fast thinking! _

"I'll be right back" I yell as I rush back home. I will bring Leah something awesome that will make her forget all about Embry's boring books and lame card.

I rummage through my room but come up with nothing. I can't believe I don't have anything cool enough to give to Leah. I go to my sisters room. Their room is messy, I can't find anything at all. Why haven't they cleaned up so I can find a present for Leah?

Then I know! How could I forget? I am the best storyteller! I will make my own story. My story is going to be better than any story in that stupid book Embry has brought with him; and I will draw a picture to the story that is better than his card too! I find a pencil and paper and start writing as fast as I can. I can write really fast! Then I draw a couple of pictures of Wolfboy and Princess Layla holding hands smiling happily and one of Wolfboy fighting with his laser-sword. It's just awesome! I go back to my room to find my lucky marble. It has the same color as Leah's eyes. I'm going to tell her it's the gem from my story, that way my story will be even cooler than the ones in the book because she will know it is a real life story and not a made-up one.

---- -- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---

When I enter Leah's room all three girls sit together on Leah's bed with Embry in the middle, listening while Leah reads out loud from his book. Seth is hanging over Leah's shoulder and Quil is lying on the floor staring at the girls. Embry's face is beaming. It's red too and he looks like it is his birthday. He holds one hand cupping his cheek. Has he got a tooth-ache? It doesn't make sense because when you have a tooth-ache you are supposed to cry and not look happy. I shrug it off. Who knows what it is? Embry always acts a little strange.

But now I want to sit in the middle! I push past the twins and lay my gift in Leah's lap.

"This is for you!" I crawl over the books to sit in front of Leah. "It's a story." I tell her.

"Thanks Jake!" she smiles at me looking at the sheet of paper and my awesome pictures. She wrinkles her forehead scrutinizing the paper. She looks like she is concentrating very hard. "I'm sure it's really good. It's just a little difficult to read your handwriting" she says. "But I like the pictures though." she quickly adds.

"Can I see? Can I see?" Seth is bouncing behind Leah. He is such a baby.

"Nobody can read Jake's hand writing!" Quil informs getting up from the floor laughing. "It's great, because when we have a test, our teacher can't read the answers, and she doesn't know if its right or wrong!" he tells the girls. It is an other brilliant idea of mine! I'm going to get highest points on every test, just like Embry always gets, since I come up with this plan.

"Jake!" Rebecca shrieks. "Is this true?!"

"You can't do that!" Rachel chides. She is so boring always doing what the teachers tell her. "You have to study hard so you can get a good job!" I ignore my sisters. They can study hard, and work. I'm going to marry Leah instead. We are going to live in my tree-house in the forest. I'm going to hunt deer and Leah can fish. Then we will have competitions and wrestle. We will have the most fun all the time!

"I want to hear Jake's story!" Seth looks like an eager puppy dog. Of course he wants to hear it. Everybody wants to hear it!

"Why don't you tell us your story Jake!" My princess asks me.

She is going to love it! It's even better than the other story I told her at the twins sleepover.

"Do you remember when I told you about Wolfboy and princess Layla?" I ask. Of course she remembers. It was an awesome story! And she must remember how I held her hand because it felt so nice. Memories of holding her hand make me wish that I could put my head in Leah's lap. I know! I'm going to do just like my dad did with my mom when they danced for the first time. I will ask Leah! "I ran really fast to get here, Lee. I feel tired. Can I rest my head in your lap? " I ask her. "That way I will remember the story better!" _Say yes! Say yes! Say yes!_

"Gawd Jake! Why are you so annoying?!" Rachel groans.

Leah laughs and rolls her eyes looking at my sisters. I like it when she rolls her eyes. She rolls them because she knows how my sisters are jealous, because Leah has Wolfboy marrying her and nobody wants to marry my sisters!

"Lee, let him do it! I want to hear the story now!" Seth pleads. "Jake is tired! And you should let him rest his head so he will remember better!" he adds. Leah can never say no to Seth! That's why Seth is so great!

"Eh, sure Jake, I guess you can do it." she agrees. I knew she wanted me to! Just like my mom wanted to dance with my dad.

I close my eyes and sigh. It's the best feeling! Maybe she will stroke my hair? And then kiss me!

"Ehh, Jake, shouldn't you continue with your story?" Leah asks me and nudges me a little. Oh, right... I forgot about the story.

"Princess Layla's father wanted Wolfboy to prove himself to be the best warrior so he could marry the princess. Wolfboy had to go on a dangerous journey finding a precious gem that gives the owner all the luck in the world." I start, but I'm interrupted immediately by annoying Quil.

He is trying to put his head in Rachel's lap and Rachel is keeping pushing him away.

"Can't you scratch me behind my ear Rach? I like that! Please!" he whines.

"You're worse than Jake. Get your head off my lap, Quil!" Rachel kicks him off the bed. Serves him right, trying to copy my moves. "Why can't you two be more like Embry! Look at him, he is sitting still, behaving like a gentleman." Rebecca says putting her arm around Embry.

I don't want to be like Embry. I want to be me! I'm great!

"I'm continuing with my story now! So everybody shut up!" I order.

"The gem was guarded by a dangerous monster! It was an evil monster with twin heads! The heads were always arguing with each other and trying to ruin Wolfboy's life. They were jealous of princess Layla because she was strong and pretty and the twin-headed monster was ugly. That is why she had stolen the gem so that she could have the same luck Wolfboy and Princess Layla had. But it didn't help the monster at all!" I look at Leah to see if she likes my story. She smiles down at me. I feel warm and fuzzy looking into her eyes. I can keep looking into them forever and ever.

"What happened then?" Seth interrupts. If he wasn't Leah's brother I would kick him out of the room. I'm really patient, because I'm almost a man and he is still a baby, so I just give him a glare as a warning not to interrupt anymore.

"Wolfboy and his two soldiers started to fight with the twin-headed monster to free Princess Layla's brother who also had been taken captive by the monster! The monster was really sneaky so she tricked Wolfboy's two loyal soldiers by putting one of them under a spell; and the other was too polite to fight with them. Because that soldier was a mommas boy!" I shoot Embry a look. Why does he still hold his hand cupped over his cheek?! I shake my head a little at his weird behavior. I also ignore my sisters snorting. They are always green with envy because of my talent as a storyteller.

"Wolfboy was smarter than anybody else in the whole universe so he started to trick the monster! First he said to one head that the other head had said that the first head was ugly. That got the first head mad, and then Wolfboy told the second head that the first head had said that she was dumb. Then they both were mad and started to spit fire on each other. But all of a sudden both turned on Wolfboy trying to attack him! He had to fight for his life! Princess Layla had thought the monster was a friend of hers, but when she saw how it attacked Wolfboy she realized that the twin-headed monster was evil. Princess Layla hit one of the heads with her mean right-hook and knocked it out cold! And then Wolfboy took the other head in a half-nelson and wrestled the monster down. After that the twin-headed monster started sobbing and begging Wolfboy to have mercy on it."

"Hi Leah!" I'm interrupted again! I can't believe this, every time my story is getting good someone comes along and ruins it! I turn my head and meet the face of my enemy! It's Sam Uley peeking in through Leah's door. What is he doing here?! _Get out!_

"Are you girls baby-sitting?" What is he on about! There is just one baby here and it's him! A big ugly baby!

"We heard you got sick and were taken to the hospital." Sam comes closer to Leah followed by that lame Jared. I think Jared is a mute. I've never heard him talk. "Are you alright?" Sam asks like he has the right to know how my princess is doing. And he touches her arm too! I shoot him my death-glare!

"Yeah, I'm fine now!" Leah smiles at him straightening up, pushing me from her lap. That's because she wants me to be ready to defend her if Sam tries to touch her arm again! I will tell Harry that he has to teach Leah that she doesn't always have to be polite and smile to people like Sam Uley. Then I will tell Harry that he shouldn't let people like Sam Uley through his door!

"I'm telling a story! You are interrupting!" I growl at Sam.

"A story! Everybody has heard of your stories Jake." Sam smiles trying to ruffle my hair, but I duck before his filthy hands touch me. And I don't smile back! "What is this one about? Is it the one where you saved the president from being attacked by aliens?" I swear I see him holding back laughter. I'm not one to be mocked! The story of me saving the president I only told because everyone at school were going on and on about how heroic Sam had been when he had put out the small fire in one of the garbage bins in the schoolyard. Like that would be something special! Besides me saving the president could totally happen! And when it does Sam will regret doubting me! I know all about him, I'm not playing this game of his! I ball my fists sitting up straight. I'm going to punch him in the face if he says one more thing. Then I'm going to punch Jared too for being friends with Sam.

"A bunch of trolls came trying to lure princess Layla to be their friend, but Wolfboy knew they were evil so he killed them with his laser-sword." I continue glaring at Sam. "Then Wolfboy took the gem and gave it to Princess Layla and then they kissed and got married. And the twin-headed monster was their guard dog! And nobody cried at the trolls funeral."

I'm just about to give the gem to my princess, when the troll takes out something from behind his back and gives to Leah, like I wouldn't even be here telling my story! "We bought this for you!" Sam sits next to Leah on the bed. Nobody has asked him to sit down! It's rude to sit down if you are not asked!

Leah opens the present although I know she secretly wants to chuck it out her window. I know I want to!

It's a box of chocolates. How boring! If I want chocolates I can buy them at the store, but a story like the one I just told only I can come up with! I hear my stupid sisters squealing and sighing the way they do when they watch love films like that awful Romeo and Juliet one with the lame Leonardo di Caprio. There is nothing to squeal and sigh about with Sam Uley giving Leah presents. When we get home I'm going to tell my sisters about how his dad danced with our mom, and then they are going to hate Sam too! Just like me!

But..but..WAIT!...What is she doing?! She HUGS HIM!

NO!!!

I won't let her be tricked to hug Sam Uley! He is the son of the man who tried to steal my mom away from my dad! And now he is here trying to steal my princess away from me! I won't let him!

I reach out and pull Leah into my arms where she belongs, and then I KISS HER!

Stars are twinkling and I hear birds singing. My heart is dancing and I think I'm about to faint. It's fantastic! It is the most amazing kiss in the world! Even better than on TV! She will never hug or kiss anybody else ever again! After this kiss we are going straight to the church to get married.

"Oh my god!" a girl shrieks somewhere in the far distant, probably miles away. "Jacob! Get off her!" Maybe one of my sisters, I don't care, I'm busy kissing! Someone is tugging me by my hair, trying to pull me backwards. There is a strong force gripping my arms, trying to push me away from my girlfriend, but I'm not budging.

"Ouch" Leah gasps breaking free, pushing me away with fierce strength. "What the HELL do you think you're doing Jake?!" Why does she look angry? She should be smiling now, just like me! I want to kiss her more! "YOU BIT ME!" she yells wiping her mouth off. There is a little blood on her lower lip. And then her hand connects with my face in a hard slap! I...what?...WHY?

"You BIT her!?! Are you out of your mind!" I'm furiously attacked by two crazy sisters smacking my head. "Why the HELL were you biting Leah?!" And now Rachel is swearing too. Rachel never swears!

Isn't that the way you're supposed to do it?! I'm pretty confused now, but I don't have time to think because I'm trying to protect myself from my sisters hard fists.

"First you almost kill her! And now you are biting her! What is wrong with you?!" Rebecca shrieks.

And I hear Sam howling with laughter. "Your brother is hilarious!" he laughs looking at Rebecca and Rachel. "He bit Leah! Imaging him kissing a girl. She will end up looking like a dogs chew toy!"

And then everybody starts laughing. Well except Embry and Seth, but they don't count. And Leah doesn't laugh either. Her face is red, and her eyes are shooting daggers. She looks like a volcano about to erupt. It is because Sam Uley is laughing and ruining the best moment of our lives!

I lunge at ugly Uley pushing him off the bed. That will shut him up! I start to pound him with all my strength and there is screaming and rumbling and then I'm hoisted up in the air and suddenly someone is carrying me out of the room.

"I think Jake might be a little crazy..." That is the evil trolls voice. It's the last thing I hear before Harry Clearwater sets me down on the front-porch telling me to take a time-out and calm down before I come back in and solve the matter.

I never take time-outs! Sam Uley should be the one taking a time-out! Not me!

One day Harry will thank me for saving his daughter from that evil troll! Just wait and see!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**AN: **

**Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing! Keep reviewing, please! The reviews motivates me to write more! So review = you get the chance to read about Jake taking his own advice of "practice makes perfect" and find out if Embry really has a tooth-ache – or maybe you already guessed why he holds his hand on his cheek... **

**KeiKatJones - your reviews rock! I'm amazed that you got five people at your office to sing ducktales with you!!! I want colleagues like that! Mine just roll their eyes when I talk about interesting topics such as the possible adventures of Jake and Embry, asking: "Jake who?" Then whispering to each other (I have werewolf hearing) "I thought she broke up with her boyfriend a while ago. Is she seeing a new one called Jake? And who is this Embry? Is she seeing two boys?"To which the answer of course is Yes! **

**So to Stephenie Mayer's lawyers: can I be sued for dating characters? No, I don't think so. And I don't own them, they are seeing me by their own free will! No imprint involved... **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Practice makes perfect**

I'm standing in Harry's office fists clenched staring angrily at the wall behind Harry's head. My dad is in here too, and Leah and Sam. I want to punch Sam in the face again. I'm happy to see that his t-shirt is ripped and that he has a red bruise on the side of his face. It's going to be black soon! And he didn't get any marks on me! I guess he just isn't as good as fighter as I am.

"So, what was this about? Boys? Leah?" Harry asks.

I shut my mouth tight. I'm not saying a word! Leah has her mouth in a tight line too, she looks angry and doesn't look at me once. I don't like that. I want her to stand next to me and hold my hand and smile at me. I like it when she smiles at me!

"Well?" My dad demands with that tone I know has everybody listening to him and doing what he tells them. But I won't!

Sam Uley breaks down at once and starts to spill. What a tattletale! He obviously has no honor. He probably hasn't even heard of such a thing as honor. In a fight you don't go blabbering about the fight to others. You settle it by yourself with your mouth or your fists!

"I don't know, Sir! One minute Jake was sitting on the bed, the next he attacked Leah and bit her and then he jumped me. I just tried to defend myself." He is trying to sound grown-up and like a good boy. I hate him! Why is he calling dad Sir? Does he think that my dad will like him more that way?! Does he think that my dad will forget how his dad tried to steal my mom away just because Sam Uley says Sir! "He probably is upset from giving Leah that allergy-attack. He's just a kid and doesn't know better." I wonder how many punches I have time to throw before Harry and dad stops me?

"Jacob? Leah?" Harry asks. "Is this true?" I say nothing, only stare at him. Leah doesn't say anything either. I hopes she hates Sam too for blabbering, just like me.

"Jacob!" Dad orders. "We are trying to solve this. Speak up son!" I won't. They can torture me if they want to, Wolfboy can stand any torture in the world! Wolfboy won't say a word.

"Why don't you explain yourself?" Harry asks eying me concerned. He doesn't look angry. That's good. My dad doesn't look angry either. Just tired. If he is tired he could go to bed and sleep instead of asking me stupid questions.

"We won't get anything out of him when he is in this mood." my dad sighs looking at Harry. "Leah won't say anything either." Harry sighs. "My girl sure can be stubborn!" He chuckles looking at his daughter. "Not as stubborn as my boy!" dad laughs. And soon they both are cracking up. I don't find anything funny, but from the corner of my eye I see the stupid troll smiling to, but he doesn't look too pleased. I know that smile. Its a fake smile used when you want someone to like you. _It's of no use ugly troll, nobody will ever like you, so you can stop smiling!_

"Here's the hand kiddo, let's shake and be friends again." he puts his hand in front of em. Kiddo?!! Friends?! Again?! I never was and never will be his friend. Wolfboy isn't friends with trolls. I grit my teeth and turn my head away.

"Jacob! You should apologize for your behavior! And accept Sam's hand, he is being very mature about this" my dad orders. I clench my jaw shut tight. I'm never going to apologize to that troll!

"Well Sam, it was nice of you to visit my daughter." Harry says shaking Sam's hand when he realizes that I won't take Sam's hand. Then Sam shakes my dads hand too. I don't want my dad to shake a trolls hand. Nobody should shake Sam's hand ever.

"Bye Leah!" the troll calls out before he leaves.

"I'm going to my room!" Leah mutters and stomps out of the room without looking at me. Why won't she look at me?! Is she angry with me? Why?!

When Leah leaves my dad turns to look at me. "Jacob! You better explain yourself!"

I shake my head.

"What is this about biting Leah?" he asks frowning.

Now I'm furious. "I didn't bite. I KISSED her!" I yell.

Harry's eyebrows fly up and dad chuckles.

"You kissed my girl?!" Harry asks his tone very stern now. He sounds like my principal does when he is sending me to detention for fighting.

"Sam Uley tried to poison Leah with chocolate so she would fall asleep for a hundred years. That's why I kissed her to save her life so she would wake up again." I tell Harry making sure that he will know what that Uley really is about. "Sam wanted to steal Leah away to his cave and keep her captured there. He is a troll, just like his father!" I add looking at my dad so he will understand how Sam is a woman-stealer just like his dad.

"Sam Uley is a troll trying to steal my daughter?" Harry asks shoulders shaking, face red.

"Yes!" Of this I'm absolutely certain!

Harry turns to look at my dad: "Maybe the time has come for us to start worrying about trolls stealing our daughters away." he sighs. "They grow up so fast!"

Dad sighs too. "I wish they could stay little girls forever."

Now they lost me. I don't know what they are talking about at all, so I sigh too out of boredom.

"Well Jake, I appreciate you trying to save my girl, but please don't bite her ever again!" Harry smiles towards me. "Keep your teeth in your mouth!"

"Maybe you should watch some of the films yours sisters like for advice, so you won't bite girls in the future!" Dad adds.

I don't get it. I heard our neighbor old Mrs Woods whispering with some other lady at the store that her granddaughter was madly in love and her boyfriend had given her lovebites everywhere. Am I not supposed to use my teeth and bite when I kiss? Isn't that what you do when you are in madly in love? Because I want Leah to be madly in love with me! Just like Mrs Woods granddaughter is madly in love with her boyfriend.

"And next time you want to kiss a girl you have to ask her first, and make sure she wants to be kissed!" Dad says.

Ask Leah... Didn't Leah want to be kissed? Is this why she is angry? Didn't she like it?

When I step out of the office I hear a booming laughter erupt. They are probably telling each other jokes again.

Seth comes running up to me as I start to leave. "Jake! Is it true that Sam tried to poison Leah with bad chocolate?" he asks.

Of course it is! It's great he has been eavesdropping...

"You have to promise to never leave Sam and Leah alone, and you have to make sure Leah hears everything bad about Sam you can find out!" I tell him. "You have to protect Leah from Sam. He is an evil troll!"

"I will!" Seth promises.

I shake his hand at our agreement. I have to remember to let Seth play with me, Embry and Quil more often! He is a good little boy and my allie in the war against the troll.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I sit at home pondering if it can be true that Leah didn't like the kiss, when I hear my sisters enter.

"How could you bite her like that? You're such a fool!" The screaming starts the minute they lay eyes on me. "It was probably the worst day of Leah's life having you attacking her."

I hate them! My sisters are the most evil sisters in the world! I run to my room and lock the door.

"Lee hates you now Jake! She thinks your disgusting!" I press my hands over my ears so I don't hear the evil witches words. I'm not going to cry!

I will make her like me again! I will show her that I'm a good kisser. I will practice until I'm the best!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When my sisters leave the next day to go over to see Leah, I quickly run into their room and get what I need. It is the film I hate; _Romeo and Juliet_.

How can my sisters like this? They speak strangely in the film, I don't understand anything. Does Leah want me to speak like that? I hope not. But then comes the interesting part... I now know what to do! I have to look at Leah through a fish tank and then we can kiss in an elevator. I know there is a fish tank at that restaurant we used to go to with mom in Port Angeles. And there is an elevator in Forks when you go to the dentist. We can go to the restaurant first and look at each other through the glass and then we can take the elevator up to the dentist.

I rewind to the kiss scene, I study it several times. It looks like Leonardo doesn't use his teeth. Maybe my dad and Harry were right? I'm not going to use my teeth either if girls don't like that. Maybe it's just Mrs Woods granddaughter who is a freak wanting lovebiting? She always wears turtlenecks too, even in the summer. Maybe I should go and tell her boyfriend that a kiss doesn't mean that you should bite and then show him this film too. Then nobody would laugh at him either. It's not nice when someone laughs at you.

Now I need to practice. I crawl under my bed and get Wolfress; my gray cuddly-wolf. Wolfress lives under my bed, because I'm not a baby and I don't need cuddly toys, but sometimes I let Wolfress sleep in my bed because otherwise Wolfress will be very sad and her heart will hurt, especially on the nights when Wolfress misses my mom. But I don't let anybody see that. I pretended that I've thrown Wolfress away. Wolfress misses my mom a lot. I take Wolfress in my arms and look at her snout. "Lee" I say to my cuddly-toy. "Can I kiss you?" I ask just like dad said that I always should ask before kissing. I make Wolfress nod her head. Then I put my mouth to her muzzle and kiss just like Leonardo di Caprio kissed Juliet. I get fur in my mouth. It tickles. I practice for a long time. I'm glad Leah doesn't have fur, because I have fur all over my face now and Wolfress muzzle is slobbery and wet.

"Jacob! What on earth are you doing!?" Why are my sisters back?! I dart into my room locking the door.

"Rach, I think Jake is a pervert!" I hear Rebecca whispering. I don't know what a pervert is, but it doesn't sound like a good thing to be. But then again if it is something I am then it must be pretty cool to be that.

"Jacob!" Rachel is banging on my door now. I won't let her in. I hide Wolfress under my bed in the den I've made for her of my baby-blanket and mom's pillow and climb out through my window. I don't want to listen to my sisters yelling and whining. I want to practice more!

I run over to Embry's. He is sitting at the kitchen table drawing. He still has his left hand cupped over his cheek. It must be a really bad tooth-ache.

Oh! That's a good thing! Then I could make Leah come with me and Embry to the dentist office and then we will be in an elevator. I know now that an elevator is the place where girls will want to be kissed. But first we should be peering at each other through a fish tank. Maybe I can take one of the fish we are going to catch this weekend on the fishing trip and put in a glass bowl?

"Are you going to the dentist soon?" I ask Embry.

He looks at me confused. "Dentist? I'm not going to the dentist."

He is probably afraid of the dentist. I'm not. I always get a sticker and I never have any holes in my teeth either. "You don't have to be afraid Embry, you should go soon so the toothache goes away" I tell him.

He looks like a question mark. "I don't have a toothache."

He hasn't? Maybe he has been bitten by a mosquito and he wants to hide the mark?

"Why do you have your hand on your cheek then?" I demand.

Now he is blushing. Well, he should, because it looks stupid walking around with a hand on your cheek like that.

"I...I...the angel touched me." What angel? Is he still going on about that made up angel of his?

"Did the angel leave a mark? Is that why you have your hand there?" I go closer in case he has been touched by an angel for real and there would be a glittering mark on his cheek. But why would an angel choose to touch Embry of all people? Why not me?! If I was an angel going around touching people I would choose to touch me!

"It's an invisible mark, I have my hand there so the feeling of the angel's kiss won't ever disappear." He says eyes glittering. Is he about to cry? It looks like that. Embry is weird because he cries when he is sad, he cries when he is happy. He always cries. On his birthday last year he had tears in his eyes when we sang happy birthday to him and he got his presents. He got a bunny-rabbit. Embry said 'I love you Mr Pebbles' to the rabbit with tears in his eyes and 'I'm so happy mom. It's the best present ever!' and then tears were rolling down his cheeks. I guess he can't help it, but it means I have to fight a lot in school so nobody will pick on him for his girly behavior.

But this angel story is stupid! Its obvious he has made the whole thing up. He probably believes it himself. Maybe it has been that old Sunday school teacher who has brainwashed Embry with talk of angels. Poor Embry always believes what everybody tells him. But don't worry, I will cure him. But right now I have more important things to deal with.

"Embry. You have to practice kissing with me!" I tell him.

He looks at me horrified. "I...I have to?" he stutters.

"Yes!" I tell him. "Friends help each other."

"O..Oh, okay..." he looks nervous and uncomfortable, like he doesn't want to help me. I always help him and now he doesn't want to help me?

Then he closes his eyes and puckers his lips. Embry sure is weird. Like I would practice kissing on him. Ew!

"No! You are going to look when I kiss and then you tell me if it looks like when Romeo kisses Juliet." I inform him.

He looks relieved and lets out a long sigh. "Who are you going to kiss?" he asks. Why, Leah of course, but right now I'll kiss on something else. "That cushion" I say taking one from the sofa.

"Who is Romeo?" he asks. Oh no! He hasn't seen it! And the film is still at home where my evil sisters lurk and wait to trap me and torture me. I need to change my plan.

"Do you have a love film?" I ask him. "A really good one, where there is a kiss?"

I'm glad Quil isn't here because he would laugh if I ask something like this, but Embry doesn't laugh. He looks joyful and instantly runs grabbing a film. "This is wonderful!" he gasps clutching a film to his chest just like it is a football and he is running for a touch-down "Its my favorite!" he beams, pressing the film into my hands, looking at me expectantly.

I look at it and read _Lady and the Tramp_. Is he serious!? He wants me to watch a baby film? I give him my most skeptical look so that he will know how disappointed I am in his taste of films. He blushes. That's good. I'm embarrassed for him liking films like that.

"I like when they are at a restaurant and the Tramp gives Lady his meatball and then they eat on the same spaghetti and they kiss when their mouths touch, and they blush. They are in love." he stutters looking at me pleadingly.

I sigh. Poor Embry will never get a girl, that's obvious. But if this is the best film he got I guess we have to watch the film and then I can show my kissing technique to Embry and he will say if it is better than the Tramps.

I'm surprised. The film is awesome.

_Wolfboy brings Princess Layla to the backdoor of the restaurant and barks. Then his friend Embry comes and sets him a nice table and looks at his beautiful princess. Princess Layla won't be hidden in the back alley like Lady all shy and blushing. No! Princess Layla will bite Embry's partner Quil in the leg for bringing them bones instead of bringing "Embry's special" and Wolfboy's friend Embry will laugh and bring them the good food. And then Wolfboy will give Princess Layla the last meatball with his nose and they will eat on the same spaghetti and when their mouths touch princess Layla won't turn her head away shyly, but kiss Wolfboy back and then they will kiss and kiss and kiss. And then Embry and Quil will sing a love song. Wolfboy and Princess Layla will look at each other through a fish tank and take the elevator to the dentists and then they will get married and have puppies. And the two evil Siamese cats Rachel and Rebecca are sent to the dogpound._

"Embry, do you know how to cook spaghetti?" I ask him.

He nods his head. "You put water in a saucepan and the spaghettis in the water for ten minutes."

I don't need to know how to do it, I just need to know that he knows. "Do you know how to make meatballs?"

"No" he says not taking his eyes off the screen.

"You have to make your mom teach you. You have to know how to make meatballs the Friday after this." I tell him.

He turns to look at me.

"I'm going to invite Leah for dinner and you will serve us spaghetti and meatballs and then you and Quil come and sing that song for us. OK?" He doesn't say anything, just bites his lip. "Otherwise Leah will never forgive me and like me again. And you want me and Leah to be friends again, right?" I ask him.

"Yes, okay" he agrees. Good!

Now I only have to go and tell Quil that he has to learn how to play the mandolin! Soon Leah is going to love me again!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Ghostgirl**

At breakfast I don't speak with the evil Siamese twins. They have made me pancakes, but I pretend that I don't want any. I'm going to eat them when they don't see.

"Awe Jakey, don't be like that." Rach tries to sweet-talk me. "Look, we didn't mean anything yesterday. We were just mad because you acted like a fool."

"I was not acting like a fool! I hate you!" I shout running from the kitchen.

"Jakey!" Becca calls, catching up with me, putting her arms around me. "We're sorry! We were just trying to give you advice... And we didn't want you to embarrass us in front of Sam." She says Sam's name like he is amazing. He isn't!

"Sam is an evil troll! His dad tried to steal our mom away from dad!"

"That doesn't mean that Sam is bad, Jake! Sam can't help Joshua Uley is his dad. Sam is so dreamy!" She sighs looking like she does when she watches Romeo and Juliet. "Don't look at me like that Jake. Listen, we'll help you to be friends with Lee again."

"I don't need your help! I've already planned an awesome thing for Lee!"

"You have? Jake...what have you planned?" she sounds worried. What is there to worry about?

"I'm not telling you about the date!"

"A date, Jake?" she frowns.

"Yes, and it's going to be perfect!" And then I tell them everything, except for the kissing part, so they will know how awesome my plan is and regret doubting my great plan.

"Oh Jake!" Rach clasps her hands squealing. "That sounds so sweet. We'll help you!" I look at both my sisters. Maybe they don't try to trick me like the Siamese cats tricked Lady in Embry's film...

"OK" I agree going back to the table to eat my pancakes. My sisters are nice after all and the pancakes are really good!

When the Clearwaters' come to pick us and Embry up, I do what my sisters have told me to. I run up to Leah to apologize. "I'm sorry Lee! Please forgive me!" I beg with my saddest voice and then I give the puppy-eye look I've practiced with Becca and Rach. "Alright, Jake" she laughs. "Just don't do it again or else…. "she threatens, but then she gives me A HUG! Wow! My sisters give good advice. Maybe I will ask them for advice some time again. "You have to come next Friday for the greatest thing ever, so I know you have forgiven me!" I'm still trying to do the puppy-eyes, but it's really difficult to not smile and laugh after she hugged me! "Lee, you have to come!" My sisters say. "You're gonna like it. It's something really sweet. You have to let Jake do it! Please, please, please!" Even Seth starts to beg her: "You have to do it!" and he doesn't even what IT is. Seth is great that way! With all four of us at it there is now way she can say no. "Sure! I'll come!" she agrees. It's great to have Seth and my sisters as allies!

Charlie Swan and his daughter are already waiting at the harbor by the boat when we arrive. It would have been so much nicer to fish in a canoe, because then I could sit close to Leah! But I guess this will do.

"I'm Jake!" I tell Charlie's daughter. "This is Embry and Seth."

She looks at me with frightened eyes. I don't know what there is to be scared of. She is very small and pale, she is almost smaller than Seth, but dad says she is the same age as Leah. She looks like a ghost. Maybe her mom doesn't give her any food and she is kept locked up in a basement? Poor Ghostgirl. I feel sorry for her. It can't be fun living in a basement not getting any food. It's good she can be with Charlie over the summer because now she can see the sky and if we catch a lot of fish she will get to eat too!

Leah introduces herself and my sisters. My sisters are a shy when they meet new people. I don't know why. I'm never shy! I'm brave. But that's why I'm Wolfboy, to protect my scaredy-cat sisters.

"I'm Bella" she whispers and then her face is beet red. She blushes worse than Embry has ever blushed. If Embry and Bella get married they can walk around red in their faces all the time. But I don't think Embry should marry the ghostgirl. I hope Embry will marry one of my sisters, because then he can come live with us. I would like that! He just has to forget about the angel that doesn't even exist who he is in love with.

"What sports do you like?" Leah asks Bella as we get in to the boat. That's a good question. I can tell her all the sports I'm in to! I'm awesome at everything and I often win. I love talking about things I'm good at! Leah is also great at every sport. I like to watch when Leah wins. I hope she sees me winning too. I often show her the medals and trophy's I've won when she is over to our house so she will know that I'm a winner just like her.

"I..I..I don't do any sports." Bella stutters sitting down and starting to read the book she has with her. Leah raises her eyebrows. "Never mind." she simply says. "What do you like doing with your friends then?"

Now the Ghostgirl looks like she is about to cry. "I don't really have any friends. The girls in my school don't like me. My mom is my friend." She whispers. What? I never met anyone who doesn't have any friends!

"We can be your friends." I tell her. Everybody nods at this. Ghostgirl looks at us like she doesn't believe us, but then she smiles a little.

"What are you reading?" Leah continues asking. Bella shows the book cover to Leah. It looks like a schoolbook. "Oh, do you go to summer-school?" Ghostgirl shakes her head, not looking up from her book: "I just like to study" I never met a stranger person. It is summer vacation and she reads a school-book for fun! Are they all like this in Arizona? I'm glad I don't live there because I want to do sports and not read school books in the summer.

"That's cool! Do you like fishing?" Leah is really trying to talk with the girl, but the girl looks scared of Leah.

"I'm really good at fishing!" I tell her so that everyone will know. My dad has taught me everything there is to know about fishing, just like Harry has taught Leah and Seth, but I think Seth is a slow learner. My dad has taught Embry a little too, because Embry doesn't have a dad to teach him. But I'm much better than Embry.

"I will catch a fish and put it in an aquarium today. That's why I have this bucket!" I point at the bucket I brought with me. I hope I can catch a fish with cool colors like they had in Romeo and Juliet. I've never seen fish like that in the ocean here, but that doesn't mean I won't catch one. If I pray to Taha Aki I'm sure he will send one to me, so I can kiss Leah.

Leah helps Seth and Embry with their fishing gear. I don't need help, but Ghostgirl looks like she could use a lot of help. She looks awfully sad. I feel bad for her. I go over to where she sits, but I would much rather be sitting on the other side of the boat next to Leah.

"I can help you!" I tell Ghostgirl.

"It..It's better if I don't even try. I probably just mess up!" she whimpers.

"I'll show you, and if you catch a cool fish then we can put it in the aquarium together with the fish I'm going to catch!"

"You have an aquarium?" Bella asks.

"Not yet! But I will make one for my date with Lee!" I whisper so Leah won't hear. "I'm taking her on a date so she will forgive me for kissing her."

"You kissed Leah?!"

"Yes, but she got mad because I didn't know I was supposed to ask before I kiss a girl" I tell her.

"I think it sounds very romantic to walk up to a girl and just kiss her. I would like that, but I guess nobody will ever want to kiss me..." she mumbles. Really?! She would like that? This Ghostgirl is very different. I'm about to say that Seth would probably kiss her if she asked, because Seth always does what everybody asks of him, but I don't have time before I realize there is a fish is at the end of her fishing line! I pull it up.

"Look Bella, it's a sea-bass." I say trying to put it in her hands.

"No, no. I don't want to touch it." Ghostgirl jumps backwards. Hasn't anybody told her that you have to move slowly and carefully in a boat? She stumbles. Bella trips over the railing!

Uh-oh! She is sinking! Why doesn't she swim?! Before anyone reacts, Leah has already jumped in after her. My princess is in the water! I jump in too. _I'm going to save you Princess!_ The Ghostgirl too, but my princess first. Leah dives under the water and surfaces dragging Bella with her. "I got it Jake! Swim back to the boat" she tells me. My princess is strong and brave. She is a superhero just like me!

Our dads are all leaning over the railing, and Charlie looks like a crazy man about to jump in the water."Bella! Bella!" he is shouting.

"Don't worry!" Dad comforts Charlie. "Leah's got her. Jake and Lee are good swimmers."

Then Harry pulls Bella up, then me and Leah. I feel like a hero! I saved the life of Bella together with Leah!

Leah and I sit huddling together under a blanket. I have to jump in the water saving people more often with Leah so we can sit together like this all the time! Bella is wrapped up in her dad's jacket and sits under his arm. Maybe Leah could teach her to swim, so she wouldn't need to be saved.

"You know Bella, Lee could teach you how to swim! She is a great teacher!" I know this because Leah is the one who taught me to swim.

"I know how to swim" the Ghostgirl mutters.

"Why didn't you swim then?" I ask stunned.

"I was just so scared…" she says with tears in her eyes. I never met anyone too scared to try to save their own life! What a strange girl. Someone should help her become braver.

"Do you remember Leah teaching Jake to swim the dog-paddle!" Rachel laughs. "That was the cutest thing ever!"

I laugh too. I love this story. I love every story that involves me and Leah!

"Jake was three and he was always following Leah around trying to do what she did. We were at the beach and he kept on following her into the water, but he didn't know how to swim. And he didn't listen to mom when she said that he couldn't go after Leah in the water. So Lee told him she was going to teach him to dog paddle. You know what Jake did? He got down on his hands and knees in the water and started to bark! Then he proudly told everyone that he had learned to swim like a dog!" Rachel retells one of my favorite stories.

Everybody is laughing. Me too! I put my head on Leah's shoulder. "Woof woof!" I bark in her ear, Leah laughs even more and then shoves me down. I put my hand out and pull her with me. Now we both lie on the floor of the boat laughing. I hope we never get to shore! "Woof, woof!" Seth starts barking, jumping in between us getting soaked too. This is a great day!

* * *

Everybody comes to our house. Bella and Leah borrow dry clothes from my sisters.

Our dad's have started on cleaning the fish in the backyard, and I put the one I caught with Bella in a big bowl. If Bella hadn't fallen in the water I could have caught the colorful fish Taha Aki was going to send me. Now I just have a boring sea bass. But I'm smart! I'm going to run and get dye-plants from our neighbor and drop them in the water later on. Then the fish will be rainbow colored! The sea-bass isn't very smart because it tries to run away and jump out, so I have to put a lid on the bowl so it won't be able to escape.

"We can play a game" I suggest when I've made sure my fish is happy in the bowl, finding the others at the edge of the forest. I know the perfect game! "We can play Wolfboy and princess Layla!"

Seth is in to it at once! "Yes, Yes! I want to be Wolfboy" Seth can't be Wolfboy. That would be ridiculous!

"Seth, you can be a soldier! I'm Wolfboy!" I tell him. "And Embry is a soldier too and my sisters can be Duskiya the evil child snatcher and Leah is the princess."

Bella has tears in her eyes, and she's looking at her feet.

"What are you going to be ?" Seth asks her.

""I don't have to be anything, I don't want to ruin your game. I usually just watch when others play. I'm not very good at playing games." she mumbles.

"Bella!" Leah says. "Of course you are in the game! What do you want to be?"

I look at Bella sizing her up. "You can be a ghost girl" I tell her.

"You will let me play with you?" she asks looking stunned. Why wouldn't we? Everybody can be in the game!

"You don't have to be what Jake tells you." My sisters say. "We're not going to be the child-snatchers just because he says so."

"What do you want to be?" Leah repeats her question to Bella.

Bella blushes. "Do you want to be the princess?" Leah asks. NO! I don't want Bella to be the princess! Leah is the princess!

Now Bella blushes again. "I...I..I'm sure I wouldn't be special enough to be the princess." she sniffles.

"Bella! You are going to be the princess! I can be the child-snatcher! That will be fun chasing all of you!" Leah laughs. What?! Leah is not the princess? But I want her to be! Otherwise it won't be the Wolfboy and princess Layla-game.

"You don't want to be the princess?" Bella asks looking stunned shaking her head. "But you are really pretty! Much prettier than me!" she croaks. "I would probably ruin the game being the princess". Yes, she already has ruined it! But I don't tell her that, because now she looks like crying again. I don't like it when people cry, especially when girls cry. It makes me feel bad. I like when people laugh and are happy! I try to make everyone feel better when they cry. Once when Rachel cried because Leah and Rebecca didn't let her play with them, I told her she could come and play with me, Embry and Quil. But girls often act funny, because my sister just told me to go away and kept on sobbing. So I stay out of this Bella's crying and sniffling. I think Leah only lets her be the princess to make Bella happy. Leah is too nice and polite sometimes, wanting people to be happy. Everything about my game is ruined because of Ghostgirl.

"Stop whining about ruining the game! Let's just start playing." Leah bursts out sounding a little harsh.

"I'm sorry!" Bella chokes back a sob. "I always ruin everything." And now she is running away towards the forest.

I can see Leah feels really bad. "Gawd! What's wrong with her?!" She shakes her head and starts running after Bella calling her name. Bella is stumbling forward trying to run faster away from Leah. All of us run after them.

"Bella! Please stop!" Leah yells. She has almost caught up with her. Bella stumbles falling hard on the ground, her foot in a strange angle. It's obvious her ankle is hurt. She is sobbing hard.

"Can you walk?" Leah asks as she reaches Bella, taking off Bella's shoe and looking at her ankle.

"Don't touch it!" Bella cries angrily. "You're just like the girls at my school pretending to be nice, when you aren't!"

Leah frowns. Why is Ghostgirl yelling at Leah when she is only trying to help her and is being nice? I'm getting tired of the Ghostgirl.

"I know what I'm doing, my mom's a nurse" Leah tells her and looks at her foot like an expert. Leah knows a lot of things. Next time I'm sick she can come and nurse me.

"Well, you can't walk on it, that's for sure" Leah sighs. "I'll carry you" she adds putting her arms around Bella starting to lift her up.

" I weigh so much! You can't carry me. I can walk on my own. You can let me crawl." Bella wails.

Leah sighs and rolls her eyes, but doesn't put her down. "Be silent!" Leah orders. "I'm going to carry you and that's that!"

Looking at Leah carrying Bella I wish it was Leah carrying me! Next time we are playing I am going to twist my ankle and let Leah carry me home. Then I'm going to put my arms around her neck and my head on her shoulder, and she would put me in my bed and stroke my hair. I could fake a sniffle too then she would hold me in her arms really tight!

_Wolfboy has been injured in a battle against the wicked Uley troll. The troll was a coward and didn't fight like a man, but used lies and tricks. Still Wolfboy was able to slay the troll. Wolfboy has broken his foot and can't walk. Princess Layla hears Wolfboy's cries for help and runs to him with worry in her eyes. 'Wolfboy! Don't die' she cries and kisses Wolfboy's lips. 'If you die i will die too. I will take poison or pierce my heart with a knife!' Then she takes Wolfboy in her strong arms and carries Wolfboy to their castle. There she will put his foot in bandages and kiss it making the pain go away. She will stroke Wolfboy's hair and look him in his eyes until Wolfboy falls a sleep and in the morning his foot is good as new again. _

"Look, I'm sorry Bella! I didn't mean to shout at you." Leah says. "I just think you should stop apologizing for yourself all the time saying you can't do this or that. You're just as able to anything as everybody else! Why don't you try to toughen up a little bit. You know what I mean?" Bella doesn't answer her, just turns her head away.

Charlie takes Bella from Leah. "Thanks Leah!"

"I want to go home to mom. I don't like it here" Bella sobs. Charlie looks like he wants to cry too when he hears Bella's words.

I feel very sorry for the Ghostgirl, she should have great friends like me and Leah. We could make her a little braver.

My Princess is a real hero! That's why we are perfect together!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Blessed**

It's raining! Why has Taha Aki made it rain today? Doesn't he know that this is Wolfboy's special day? I'm not liking Taha Aki at all right now. Doesn't he know anything about dating?

"What's the matter Jake?" Becca asks.

"It rains! We will get wet and the spaghetti and meatballs will turn into a soup when we sit in the rain." I frown.

"You can be inside, Jake." My sister tells me. "Or we can carry the garden table to the garage! We'll help you decorate!"

You can tell Becca and Ray are my sisters because they have almost as good ideas as I have. I regret thinking about sending them to the dog pound. My sisters are the best sisters!

We carry the table and two folding chairs to the garage, and my sisters make the table and start decorating. I hide the forks and knives when they don't see, because if we have a knife and a fork we won't be eating on the same spaghetti and get to kiss!

"When Lee comes you have to pull out her chair. And don't try to kiss her! Promise!" Becca demands. I won't. I'll let _her_ _kiss me_ this time! And eating the spaghetti will make us kiss too. "This is a date for you and Leah to be friends, Jake! Friends! Get that? " Rachel adds. I nod, I want to be Leah's best friend, because it will be great to kiss and marry my best friend!

I run inside to get the fish I caught. The fish swims with its belly upside down in the bowl. And it isn't rainbow colored although the water is slightly pinkish, from the dye I poured in. Stupid fish for dying! Maybe it doesn't matter if the fish in the fish tank is alive or dead for the kissing part later? Or does it?

I get a great idea! We can use Mr. Pebbles, Embry's bunny instead! We can peer at each other through the sides of his cage... Oh yes, that will be perfect! Mr. Pebbles is cute and cuddly. I like him a lot! But the rabbit I'm going catch for myself will of course be even better! I just have to find the right one, the coolest one.

I run inside to call Embry to bring his bunny. As I step in I hear Ray on the phone: "Just don't break his little heart, Lee..." she is saying. Oh, she must talk about how Leah will break Sam Uley's little heart when she tells him that she is marrying me. Trolls have small hearts, but Wolfboy's is really big. That is why Leah likes me more. "You know he has the biggest crush on you...But don't worry we've made sure he won't try to..." Rachel continues stopping when she sees me. I walk closer because I want to hear about how Leah will make Sam Uley cry from a broken heart. "Oh, Jake's here. Gotta go! See you soon." Ray whispers into the phone.

"What are you going to wear Jakey?" she turns to face me with a wide smile. Wear? Clothes of course, what else?

"This!" I say pointing at myself.

"No, no, Jake! You have to dress up. We'll help you!" she tells me and yells to Becca to come too.

My sisters make me change clothes a hundred times until they decide what I' going to wear. It's very boring trying on clothes. I bet the Tramp didn't have to suffer like this before his date with the Lady. I wish I had fur like the Tramp, then I wouldn't be tortured by my sisters. Finally they decide that I have to wear the shirt that I had on Aunt Dolores 80th birthday. I don't like it, it itches at the collar and it's not a cool shirt at all. It has buttons and long sleeves. I don't like that! I like t-shirts that have awesome pictures on them or say funny things, but my sisters say the shirt they picked is a perfect shirt for a date. Then they start combing my hair. It hurts; they could comb it much gentler. I bet Leah wouldn't tug my hair like this. Finally they are finished.

"Awe Jake, you look handsome!" Rachel is sighing making me twirl around in front of them. "Dad! Come and look at Jake! He's so cute!" Becca squeals.

I look at myself in the mirror. I look even better than I usually do! I look like a king! But I think I would look even better without the stupid shirt. Maybe I can take it off when my sisters don't see?

I call Embry and tell him to bring his bunny. First he tries to say no, but I won't let him. Mr. Pebbles is a part of my plan now that the fish has died. And I've solved the elevator part, because you can take the stairs up to the dentist too, so that must mean that stairs are almost as good a place as an elevator for kissing.

* * *

"My mom helped me make the meatballs, we have to warm them in the micro, and put a kettle on for the spaghettis." Embry tells me when he arrives. I don't need to know that, he is Tony the chef. I'm Tramp, the guest at his restaurant and soon Lady will be here!

I stand at the window looking out. I can't wait for her to come!

"Where is Quil?" I ask Embry not taking my eyes from the road. Quil tried to say that he wouldn't come and sing a stupid song, and whined about not being invited to the fishing-trip. I had to make him a bet about winning over him in a race to make him come; of course I won so now he has to perform!

I see her! I see her! My princess is coming! I don't have time to listen to Embry's answer to my question.

I rush to the door the fastest I can. I want to open it, but my sisters are already there. "Hi Lee!" they greet her.

My heart stops for a second, and my mind goes blank. She is pretty! Her hair flows like a waterfall and she has a blue dress on. I like everything she wears, but this dress is beautiful. She looks like a movie star! She is much prettier than Lady in Embry's film.

"Hi Jake!" she says. I try to remember how to breathe and when I am able to, I remember how to talk.

"Let's go to the garage!" I tell her taking her hand and pulling her with me.

"Somebody's in love" I hear my sisters whisper as we walk towards the garage. Oh! Leah is in love with me! I pretend I didn't hear, so she can tell me herself!

"You look really handsome Jake!" Leah says. I know! My princess loves my good looks.

When we come to the garage, it's perfect! I'm very happy with myself. My sisters have decorated so it looks fantastic!

I pull out the chair like my sisters told me to. "Sit down!" I say.

Leah laughs. She's happy to be here with me. "Do you want to look at Mr. Pebbles?" I ask her, because it's good if we do this before we eat, then we can get to the kissing part quicker.

She stands up and takes him out from his cage. How can we look at each other now through the walls of the cage? We were supposed to do that first, just like Romeo and Juliet with the fish tank. But I can't be angry with Leah because she didn't know that. She kisses Mr. Pebbles on his head. Lucky Mr. Pebbles! I don't get jealous of him, because he's just a rabbit and he doesn't know that Leah is _my_ princess. I have to tell him that later so he doesn't try to steal any more kisses from Leah. I also have to remember exactly where Leah put her mouth and kiss the same place. It will be almost like kissing her.

"He is so cute Jake!"

"My rabbit is going to be even cuter, and much cooler!" I tell her. "I'm gonna catch a wild one in the forest and then I'm going to teach it to do cool tricks, like roll over and fetch and do my homework too!"

Finally Embry comes with our food. It smells great! I'm really hungry. Embry has done just like I told him. He has put the meal on one plate.

"Wow! This looks really good! Embry, have you cooked this? That's awesome of you!" Leah smiles at a blushing Embry. I let her complement our chef because he has done well, but the idea is mine so I feel very proud!

"I told him to learn to cook this!" I must let her know of how great my ideas are!

"Eh, okay Jake. But you have forgotten the fork and the knife." No, I haven't. We can't have a fork and a knife if we are going to eat like the Lady and the Tramp. "I'll go and get them!" She gets up from her chair. Before I have time to stop her she is already running.

"Don't get them!" I shout after her.

"Why?" She stops dead in her tracks turning around looking at me.

"We don't need them" I tell her.

"Yes we do Jake, I don't want to eat like a pig." And then she is gone.

Maybe she will kiss me anyways if the song is perfect! Where is Quil?! He should have been here already! I tell Embry to go and call him.

We have almost finished our meal when Quil bursts in through the garage door. But where is the mandolin? Didn't I tell him he had to buy one?! "Have you practiced the song?" I ask both Quil and Embry. Embry nods his head looking like he wants to throw up – he always looks like that before he has to say something in front of the class, but Quil just laughs. "I don't need to practice! I made my own song!" he says. Uh-oh! That's bad news! I've heard and seen Quil's performances of his own songs. They are really, really, really bad! Before I have time to tell him that the show is cancelled he starts. I don't know what he is supposed to be performing: is he singing or rapping? It is horrible! First he sounds like a raven croaking and then he goes on sounding like a dying cat. Embry stands next to him looking terrified. Then Quil does something that looks like he is having a seizure. Is he dying? "Quil?!" I shout over the alarming noise. He stops. "What the heck are you doing?"

"I'm dancing, Jake! I'm dancing! I made up my own dance too." he grins stupidly.

Next to me Leah is doubling over from laughter. I laugh too, because Leah laughing makes me feel happy! I hope she falls off the chair so we can roll on the floor together!

"I'm hungry! Can I have some food?" Quil says walking over to our table taking the last meatball, the one I saved so I can scoot it over to Leah's side with my nose just like the Tramp did.

"Don't touch Leah's food!" I'm poking his hand with my fork, but it's too late! Quil has already swallowed the meatball and then he starts telling a lame joke.

"Wow! Jake, you sure have the best entertainment ever!" Leah manages to say between fits of laughter.

I remember the feeling of us two laughing lying in the boat together. I want to feel like that again! I jump over to her side of the table and start tickling Leah. "No, no Jake! Stop it!" she shrieks laughing trying to wiggle away as we both tumble down on to the floor. Quil joins in too, trying to wrestle us both. "Lets get Embry!" Leah manages to pant out, and we all head after him. Embry has tried to hide away by standing silently in the corner, but we get him! Soon all of us are lying in a pile on the floor laughing hard. I lie next to Leah and I feel GREAT! Her cheeks are rosy and her eyes are gleaming. Her eyes are the most beautiful eyes in the world. I inch my head closer to hers so that our heads are touching. This must be the best date ever!

"So what happened to the fish you caught? Did you put it in an aquarium?" Leah asks after a while as we all have calmed down.

"I set it free." I tell her, I don't want Leah to feel sad on our special day, so I won't tell of the fish's death. Death makes people cry. Leah shouldn't cry. "The fish gave me three wishes for setting it free!"

"Really?! What did you wish for?" My princess asks.

What I wished for!? Oh boy! First wish is for the kiss, the second is for us to marry and the third...the third... I don't need a third wish. "It's a secret" I tell her. "But I'm going to give my third wish to Embry and Quil!" I say, because they are my friends. They deserve to have one wish. They have been doing really well, except Quil. He didn't learn the mandolin and I think that sucks! And the joke he told was really lame and he tried to eat with us, but I don't care. Everything is perfect anyways so he can share the last wish with Embry. And Leah gets her wish when I get mine!

"I want a million dollars and a football and a computer and a new bike and a..." Quil starts to prattle on.

"What do you wish for Embry?" Leah interrupts.

Embry's face gets red and he stares at Leah and he is breathing hard. He is probably thinking about his Angel wishing she was real. Or maybe he didn't hear the question. Then he mumbles something looking at the ceiling.

"What was that?" Leah asks gently.

"I-I-I ju-just wish everyone to be ha-happy..." Embry finally manages to stutter smiling a little.

That was a good wish! Because that way everyone gets what they want. Kissing Leah makes me happy and a million dollars makes Quil happy and Embry gets happy if we all are happy. If I wanted more things than the kiss and to get married to Leah I would've wished for a million more wishes, and then on the last wish I would wish for a million more. Smart?! Yes I know! Then I could always have everything I want. But I don't want anything else in the world except to kiss and marry Leah.

"Oh, that was the sweetest wish Embry!" Leah says. I nod and agree. It doesn't matter that Leah smiles towards him. He is in love with an angel and I have my princess, that way we both have what makes us happy.

"Did you have a great time?" I ask Leah looking at her pink soft lips. I hope she want to thank me in a special way for the most perfect date in history!

"Yes Jake. This was awesome of you all. Thank you!" I was awesome! Leah thinks I'm awesome!

And then the BEST thing in the world happens!

She leans over and her lips are on my cheek. HER LIPS! They are soft and warm. She kisses me! She KISSES me! ME! My arms go around her and my heart is dancing wildly in my chest. She smells like wildflowers and sunshine. It's the best smell ever! I touch her hair and it feels like feathers. She is softer than Mr. Pebbles and I hug her tighter, tighter! Taha Aki must have taken us to heaven with him! It is the best feeling ever and I'm NEVER EVER letting go. It's better than a potlatch ceremony! It's better than my birthday! It's better than anything in the world!

A hundred years pass or maybe just a second, before she lets go and stands up, but it feels like she still holds me. Someone says something to Embry and Quil but I still feel my princess touch. I'm much dizzier than after the love potion. I won't ever need a love potion again. Leah is my love potion!

"Thank you Quil, thank you Embry" My princess' voice fills my ears and Quil mutters about cooties and Leah laughs the best laugh, but I don't see anything, I only feel Leah's lips on my cheek and her touch and her scent is filling me.

"Do you want to walk me home, Jake?" I open my eyes. Leah is now standing right in front of me. My princess smiles, and my heart is doing summersaults and I don't feel my body. She takes my hand and pulls me up with her. I float in the air. We are two birds flying through the air, and then we are at her door. "Good night Jake! See ya!" she says and lets go off my hand, but it still is in mine. Her lips are still on my cheek and her arms around me. It's magic, because I got magic wishes from the dead fish and they are coming true! Taha Aki has blessed me! I'm the chosen one! Leah loves me! Everything sparkles around me, soon the fairies will come and ...

The door is open again.

"Jake! Jake! Jacob Black!" someone is waving their hand in my face. It's my Princess' father. "Why are you standing on the porch? You have been here a good ten minutes now." I open my mouth but there are no words coming out, then my princess stands behind Harry smiling. She is prettier than ever before and she LOVES ME!

"Leah, maybe you should walk Jake home! He looks a little dazed. I think he is in a stupor." Harry chuckles and spins me around so I face the yard. My princess takes my hand and sparks run form her hand to mine, through my entire body until I'm exploding like fireworks on the fourth of July. We are flying again and then we are at my house and she opens the door and leads me inside and smiles towards me:"Goodnight Jakey" She hugs me again and my heart sings _Goodnight princess_ and someone is saying something but I don't understand it. I float to my room. Stars are twinkling and I take Wolfress from under my bed and tell her that she will never have to be sad again because Leah loves me and kissed me and this is the best day of my life!

Tomorrow I'm going to ask Leah to marry me!

* * *

**AN: I love everyone who reviews just as much as Wolfboy loves his princess! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Bracelet**

This is going to be the happiest day of my life! Today Leah will tell me that she wants to marry me. I jump out of my bed to tell the great news to my family! But there is no one in the kitchen. Where are they?

How can my lazy sisters and dad are still be sleeping on an important day such as this? I can't waste any more time, so I run to my dad's bedroom. I have something important to ask him.

He is snoring loudly. He is very hard to wake up. "Dad!" I try to shake him. He just turns around and keeps on snoring. "DAD!" I shout and climb up on the bed and shake him as hard as I can.

He bolts up. "What?!..Jacob...What's wrong?"

"You have to wake up!" I feel so excited I think I'm about to burst!

"Has something happened?" he asks looking confused and worried. "Are you alright?"

"Yes!" I laugh answering both questions. "I'm going to get married and you have to show me how to make a bracelet like the one mom had!"

He blinks several times and then he looks at his alarm clock.

"It's not even five o'clock in the morning. Too early for marriage..." he mutters closing his eyes. "Come back in a couple of hours."

"Dad!" I try to shake him again, but he just turns around and grunts something burying his head in the pillow. "DAD!" He doesn't even react. What father keeps on sleeping when his son brings him the best news ever?! I'm very disappointed! I stomp angrily out of the room and slam the door behind me as hard as I can. I want to make the bracelet right now! Doesn't my dad understand anything?!

I want to give Leah the most awesome bracelet ever seen! My mom's bracelet is the prettiest bracelet on the reservation, because my dad has made it. My dad is the best craftsman. I'm really good too, but I have never made one so I need someone to show me how.

Thinking about Leah I remember that Sue Clearwater's bracelet is almost as pretty as my moms. Maybe Harry will show me the braiding technique? He won't go back to sleep like my dad, because as my princess' dad he will want me to make the prettiest bracelet for his daughter. Every father wants their daughter to have the prettiest bracelet!

Harry is going to be excited when he hears that we are going to get married! Harry likes me a lot. Everybody likes me! I bet Harry wishes Seth will become just like me.

I run faster than the lightning to the Clearwater's. The door is locked. It won't stop me! Nothing can stop Wolfboy from getting married!

Pushing my head through the dog door I'm met with licks on my face from Ákil, the Clearwater's dog. He is old and lazy and stinks, but I like him. Harry used to have him for hunting, but now Ákil just lies in the kitchen waiting for food or trying to get scratched.

"Àkil, I'm soon going to marry Leah! You have to get out of the way so I can come in. Harry is going to teach me to make a bracelet." I start to tell him. "A bracelet is like a dog collar. When Leah is wearing the bracelet I've made, everyone will know that Leah is _my_ princess, just like everyone knows you are Harry's dog. Have you seen the Lady and the Tramp? In the end they both have matching collars, just like I and Leah will have. You can come and play with our puppies when Leah and I are married!" Ákil is very happy for me and Leah because he wags his tail when I tell him this! I push him out of my way so I can crawl through the dog door and Ákil goes back to lie down on his doggy-blanket.

It is very quiet in the house. It tip-toe silently up the stairs so I won't wake my princess. I stop and listen a while outside her door. My heart dances happily when I hear her breathing in her sleep. She is dreaming of me!

I open the door to the master bedroom.

"Seth, honey..." I hear Sue's sleepy voice as I step in.

"No, it's me! Jake!" I greet her smiling. I like Sue even though she often sounds like an army general and tries to forbid me doing fun things like climbing up on the roof, jumping in their sofa or playing landhockey indoors.

"Jake?" Sue looks astonished. People often get stunned from happy surprises, and my visit is a happy surprise! "Why are you here? Has something happened? Is it Billy? What time is it?" There are thousand questions coming from her mouth at once.

"Jake?" Harry has also woken up. The Clearwater's are much better at waking up than my dad. I will come here every morning if I need help with something or ask a question and my dad still sleeps.

"I need to know how to make a bracelet!" I tell Harry as I climb on to their bed and crawl to lie between them. It feels nice and peaceful. When Leah and I are married I can come here all the time and talk with Sue and Harry in the morning like this!

"A bracelet?" Harry shakes his head running a hand over his face.

"It's 5.20 in the morning!" Sue says getting up and putting a robe around her. She sounds annoyed, but Sue often sounds angry, but I know she isn't. She likes me!

"I know!" I can tell the time. I learned the clock a long time ago. I have to remind her about that. I'm not a first-grader like Seth. Seth doesn't know much, I do!

"Does Billy know you are here?" she yawns, pulling the blinds up from the window looking out at the sky. "Did you forget to lock the door last night Harry?" she turns to her husband.

"It was locked, I crawled in through the dog door! And I tried to wake dad up but he just went back to sleep." I tell her. Sue is a little tricky because she doesn't get impressed easily, not even by my cleverness, but knowing how I can get through a locked door just like Harry Houdini must impress her! I've seen magicians and escapologist on TV and I bet I could be one too if I wanted to! Not many people can crawl through a dog door, or even come up with such a clever idea!

Sue closes her eyes for a second and makes a funny face muttering something that sounds like "Dear lord" She is probably saying a morning prayer.

I hear Harry chuckle "Did you hear that Sue? The boy used the dog door!"

"That dog isn't good for anything Harry, some guard dog that one!" Sue snorts.

"Ákil is a great dog Sue! He recognized Jake as one of his own kin." A twinkle is dancing in Harry's eyes. Its obvious Harry is impressed by my smart idea of getting in through the locked door. "So Jake, can I ask why you are in such a hurry to learn how to make a bracelet?" Harry starts to get up too.

Isn't it obvious why I need to know ho to make a bracelet?! "I'm going to get married of course!"

Harry burst out in a roaring laughter. I knew he would be overjoyed that I'm the one marrying Leah! I knew it! I knew it! Every father wants Wolfboy to marry their daughter, and Harry especially wants me to marry Leah because I'm his favorite and my dad is his best friend!

"Jacob Black is getting married of course! What else? What other reason is there to come crawling through the dog door climbing on our bed at 5.20 in the morning than marriage!" Sue is rolling her eyes just like Leah often does. I like it! It looks funny. When I'm married to Leah I'll make Leah roll her eyes every day. "Jake! Get out of my bed! Harry! I'm going back to sleep. You will deal with this!" Sue says in the voice nobody dares to disobey.

"Sleep tight Sue!" I smile and hug her, because she is my princess' mom and when I've married Leah she will be my mom too! She only huffs, but I guess its because Sue just isn't a morning person.

"Why don't you go to the kitchen, Jake, and we eat some breakfast and talk. I'll be down in a second." Harry says pushing me out of the bedroom.

I hope Harry makes waffles. I like waffles and I know Harry likes them too. Harry has the biggest sweet tooth in the world. I skip happily down the stairs, singing on my new favorite song – the one from Lady and the Tramp. Soon I will be asking Leah to marry me and then she is going to kiss me again! Maybe we can have the wedding next week if I make the bracelet fast enough?

"So Jake..." Harry starts when he comes down. "Marriage..." he shakes his head. "Kids these days... I thought boys your age wouldn't be thinking of marriage. When I was your age I only thought of baseball and football."

"I think about football and baseball too, but mostly I think of my princess!" I tell Harry.

"Your princess... Hum, yes... I'm almost afraid to ask this...I guess I know this princess of yours... But tell me anyway, who are you in such a hurry to marry Jake?"

"Leah of course! Who else?!" I can't help but laugh because saying Leah's name makes my cheeks feel warm and my heart grow bigger!

I'm met with silence. That's because when you get great news you sometimes forget how to speak, like I forgot last night when Leah kissed me! Harry doesn't know what to say to such awesome news!

"Figured as much. I need some really strong coffee for this..." Harry starts to mutter. "Its too early for a drink, but sure would need one. Didn't think I would have a conversation like this in years." he keeps on muttering for himself. Oh! He wants to celebrate! I know that is why people want drinks, like on new years eve to celebrate and now Harry wants to make toast for me and Leah! I hug him hard because there are no words of how happy we both are for my and Leah's marriage.

"What do you say about some pancakes? A serious matter like this needs some proper food!" Harry asks me as I release him from my hug. I love pancakes!

"So, you woke up this morning and decided to propose to my daughter." he says breaking some eggs in a bowl.

I nod. "I need to learn how to make a braided bracelet and dad was sleeping and you are almost as good as dad at making them!"

"You think I'm _almost_ as good as Billy! You sure know how to flatter a man." Harry is happy that I praised his skills, because he laughs loudly when he says this.

"The bracelet I'm going to make is going to be the most awesome anyone has ever seen!" I add.

He only chuckles at this pouring milk and then flour in the bowl and stirring it, then picking up a pan.

"A marriage is a great responsibility, Jake. It's just not about making the prettiest bracelet!"

It isn't? What is it about then? Oh! I know!

"Don't worry Harry! I've practiced! I'm a really good kisser now. Embry said my kiss looks better than the Tramp's, and I made him watch Romeo and Juliet a couple of days ago and he says I'm just as good as Leonardo! Leah will like my kisses a lot and I promise I'm going to kiss her all the time when we are married!" I assure Harry, so he will know I'm going to take my responsibilities as a husband seriously.

Harry makes a funny face and then he starts muttering again: "A strong drink. I knew I would need a strong drink..."

"Do you want me to get you water or a soda?" I ask Harry. As his future son I'll show how helpful I am!

"Coffee. I need strong coffee at least." he keeps on muttering. My dad drinks coffee too in the morning to wake up. I don't know how to make coffee so I can't help him with that, but I can tell him more awesome news so he will wake up! Getting excited wakes people up!

"Lee kissed me last night!And I got dizzier than from the love potion! Don't ever use love potion Harry, kissing is much better than that. Here!" I point at the spot on my cheek. "I think there is a mark there from Lee's kiss. I can see it! Can you see it too? The mark?" I ask stepping closer to Harry.

"I think it is mark only visible for you, Jake." He sighs. That makes sense, because that explains why I couldn't see the spot where the angel had touched Embry. I mean, _if _there was an angel and there probably wasn't.

"Do you want me to show my kissing technique?" I ask. I'm sure he will feel reassured about what a great kisser I am if he sees me kissing. I don't wait for an answer but start kissing my hand pretending it's Leah.

He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He is probably getting dizzy seeing how happy I will make Leah with my kissing! But how can he see anything with his eyes closed? Its best I get closer to him so he will see it properly. "Look!" Harry holds his breath and then he starts praying to Taha Aki and goes on cursing in Quileute. He usually does that when he watches his team play an important game on TV, so Harry must think I'm awesome at kissing, I'm just like his favorite team winning. "Jake! STOP!" he raises his voice a little. "I need to go outside to take some air. Put out the plates in the meantime." I see that Harry takes cigarettes from his office before he goes out. I didn't know he was smoking, but I've seen Mrs Meraz smoke a lot of times and heard her say that cigarettes calms her nerves. Harry must feel like bursting of happiness like me, and that's why he needs to calm down! Sue won't like it if he starts jumping and running around shouting from joy just like he wants to, just like I feel like doing. We have to control ourselves, so Sue won't come down and scold us. I guess I'm just better at being calm than Harry because I don't need to smoke to calm down.

When Harry finally comes in again he starts to cook the pancakes. I feel my mouth watering. I'm very hungry!

"Please don't show me your kissing technique ever again Jake... Actually don't mention kissing at all. No father wants to know about a boy's plans to kiss his daughter!" They don't? Why not? How will he know how good I am at kissing if I don't tell him? Before I have time to asks him, he continues. "Well Jake, kissing might solve a lot of problems in a marriage but it's not enough. You will need a roof over your head, food, a job, and so on. Bracelets and kissing only gets you that far, that's what I meant to say earlier. Marriage is hard work, trying to give the girl you love everything she deserves. And my little girl deserves only the best!" he says sounding very stern looking me dead in the eye.

I nod. I know exactly what he is talking about. I want my princess to have what's best too. That is why I'm marrying her! What can be better than the Wolfboy?! That's right! Nothing!

Roof, food and job, that is easy...

"I have built my own tree-house. It has a roof! I'm a great hunter, so we can eat rabbit stew everyday. I can teach Leah all of dad's fishing secrets, then she will be the best fisher on the whole rez ever because she knows your fishing secrets too!" I start. I know I can give Leah everything she will ever want! "I'm the best storyteller, even better than dad! Leah loves my stories! Sam Uley doesn't know any stories. And Quil's stories are lame and Embry only stutters and blushes. I'm going to be the world's most famous storyteller! I know all the old legends of our tribe, so I can work as a storyteller and a craftsman. You have seen my wood work. Its awesome! I can make anything with my hands. And Leah can be a dancer and work in the council. She is the best dancer in the world and she will be great in the council! She always knows what to do and everyone wants to listen what she has to say." I get excited telling Harry of my and Leah's life. "Leah can order me around just like Sue orders you around! Lee likes telling people what to do and I will say 'Sure, sure' just like you say to Sue and then I do what I want anyway and when Leah gets mad at me I just ki..." Uh-oh, no mention of kissing... I almost forgot! Fast save! "I'm funny. I make Leah laugh! She is always laughing and smiling when I'm around, because I make her happy. And I once wrestled with a grizzly!" I add. Wrestling with a grizzly will impress Harry. I have so many talents I can go on and on about them. "Lee and I will be happy together forever!" I finish because Harry has put pancakes on my plate. It tastes great! I start wolfing the pancakes down.

"Well you have plans Jake, but don't you think Leah will miss her family if she goes living with you in your tree-house?" Harry asks me.

Oh, that is true, I haven't thought of that. But I'm great at solving problems. " Leah can visit you every day." I say between bites.

"I can't live with out my little girl." Harry sighs looking sad.

"You can move in with us." I comfort Harry. But then I think that it might be a little too crowded in my tree-house and Harry is a big man. "You can have a tent under the tree!" Now he is chuckling again, but he shakes his head.

"I love this house Jake! My family has lived at this exact spot for generations and I've worked hard on this house. I don't want to leave it."

I can understand that, because I love the tree-house I've built too. I frown and feel sorry for Harry because he just has to learn to live without Leah, but before I have time to tell him that he continues.

"Jake, Leah is still very young, just like you. You have to know that you can keep your promises before you make any. It's very early to say forever. "

"She kissed me yesterday!" I tell him. "So now we have to get married. That is what you do after you kiss. And then you live happily together forever!"

"Yes, but you are still a boy and Leah is still my little girl. I hope she will stay that way for a long time. When she is sixteen I'll let her date, but she is too young for boyfriends and kissing right now. If you still feel the same way you do now when she is sixteen, you can ask her out, but the decision to go out with you is hers! And if you still feel the same when you turn 18 I won't stand in your way if you wish to propose, but yet again the decision to marry is hers! For now you focus on being her friend!" he tells me strictly. "There are many ways to love someone and to show someone you love her. Not all involve marriage and kissing Jake! A good friend, a good listener, someone to have fun with, that is a great start." he says.

I'm not going to wait for years. Its forever until Leah is sixteen and even longer until I'm eighteen! I want to get married now!

"Jake! You're a great kid, and you are going to be a great man one day. If Leah will choose you to be her husband in the future I know both I and Billy will be pleased, but I don't want to hear anymore talk about marriage for a couple of years! And definitely not about kissing!"

I only grunt. I don't like what I'm told at all.

"I can still show you how to make a bracelet if you want me to, Jake. There are many kinds of bracelets you can make. A friendship bracelet could be a good start. But if I were you I would let Billy be the one to teach you. Making bracelets is a skill that is passed on from father to son. Just let him wake up and eat breakfast first." Harry says. "Let's clear the table and then I'll drive you home."

"Okay" I finally growl as Harry gets up clearing the table. I thought Harry was my friend! He isn't!

_The King has pretended to be Wolfboy's friend, but now he has locked princess Layla in a tower and thrown away the key. The King doesn't let Wolfboy marry princess Layla although he has proven he is a hero and solved several dangerous and difficult tasks! He has even beaten a troll in a fight! But Wolfboy will outsmart the King. Wolfboy will tell princess Layla to grow her hair really really long and then she can let it down her bedroom window so Wolfboy can climb up to her room using her hair as a rope. Princess Layla will kiss Wolfboy and then they will get married in secret. Princess Layla will pretend to take poison, and be buried in a grave chamber. But Wolfboy isn't a fool so he won't take poison because he will know the princess is just pretending, and then princess Layla won't need to stab herself in the heart. Wolfboy and the Princess kiss and wear matching dog collars when they sit under a Christmas tree in the tree-house with their four puppies!_

I'll let dad show me how to make a bracelet and when its ready I'm marrying Leah in secret!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Spirit quest**

Harry keeps on chattering as we enter my house, but I don't answer. I'm punishing him for trying to stop me from marrying my princess! I hope it makes him sad when I don't talk with him. He puts on a brave face, but I know he must feel really bad! _Serves you right, stupid King trying to stop Wolfboy's plans!_

My dad groggily wheels into the kitchen a short while after we entered. Harry has already put the coffee on. "Harry?" dad asks confused.

"Good morning! Your son decided to come and pay us a surprise visit this morning! He is in a hurry to learn how to make a bracelet. A _friendship_ bracelet." Harry smiles winking his eye at me. I grit my teeth. I'm not making a friendship bracelet, I'm making a marriage bracelet! _See if you can stop Wolfboy!_

My dad chuckles. "When my boy gets something in his head he is very stubborn. I should have known he wouldn't have patience to wait for me to wake up to... A friendship bracelet? Really?" Dad chuckles eying me with one eyebrow cocked. "You want some breakfast?" Dad asks.

I shake my head, but Harry nods. "I can always have second helpings!"

I go to my room so I don't have to look at Harry anymore. When my dad hears that he doesn't let me marry Leah he won't want him as a friend either! Maybe my dad will kick him out of the council for trying to stop my wedding! Then Harry will come and beg me to marry Leah.

I take out my lucky marble and admire it. I'm glad I didn't give it to Leah the other week, because I still need it since Harry is trying to stop my wedding. I'm going to give my marble to Leah when we are married instead, because after I've married Leah I don't need any more luck and she can have it to remind her of how lucky she is to be married to me!

After a while I hear Harry leaving and then my dad knocks on my door. "Jake! Why don't you get out of your PJ's and come out in the kitchen."

I do as I'm told. I'm still going to make the greatest bracelet ever!

* * *

"The dog door Jake?" Dad laughs shaking his head as I sit down by the kitchen table. My lazy sisters still sleep. "A little patience wouldn't kill you..."

Why doesn't these old men understand anything? The troll might already be on his way! I can't sit around and wait for that.

"Let's make the bracelet!" I hurry him up.

My dad has put a box on the table. He opens it and starts taking out different materials.

"There are several different types of bracelets you can make, Jake. Depending on what you want to say to the person you give the bracelet to, you choose your pattern, color and material. I will show you some of the traditional patterns that belong to our family and tell the meaning of them. This is a craft that is passed on by father to son... " he starts as he places material in front of me.

"Doesn't daughters get to learn?" I ask.

"Well, if your sisters wish to learn I'll teach them, but according to the old ways making bracelets is a traditional craft for us men."

"I didn't mean my sisters." I want Leah to make me a bracelet too!

My dad looks at me smiling merrily. "Ah, yes Leah! If she wants to learn I'm sure Harry will teach her. He has already taught her a lot of the traditions some claim only boys should learn. Harry was never one for upholding traditions just for the sake of it. I'm not either! Allowing all members of our tribe to learn all the parts of our traditions is a way of making sure that the entire the tribe stays strong, instead of just having one person who is strong! Do you understand what I mean? A good leader for instance lets his followers know what he knows, and allows them to make up their own minds, instead of making their decisions for them." I nod my head. I'm not sure I understand everything, but I do understand that Leah knows a lot of cool stuff just like me! I like that! Sometimes Leah knows even more than me! It makes my chest feel bigger thinking about how she knows so much. She is really smart just like me! Two smart people belong together. That is another reason why the troll should stop trying to marry my Princess, because trolls aren't smart at all!

"You can use ordinary strings for practice, but when you do the real one you have to choose your material carefully!" Dad tells me.

"Like what?" I need to choose the right material right away. _Who needs to practice? _

"It depends. To make the bracelet powerful you have to weave in something strong into it, something magical." Now I am all ears. _Wolfboy loves magic! _

"Like what?" I whisper so the troll won't hear if he is lurking around somewhere.

"The strongest bracelets hold promises that are woven into them straight from the craftsman's heart. Weaving from your heart forms a bond that can't be broken, and as long as the girl wears your bracelet your bond to her will hold." I like the sound of this!

"I'm promising I will marry Leah and kiss her every day and we will live happily ever after FOREVER!" Thinking about this my heart starts doing somersaults and my cheeks feel warm. I can't sit still!

My dad miles looking at me running around the kitchen table. When I sit down again, he starts speaking. "Jake, a man always keeps his promises. And until you figured out what to promise you can and want to keep _forever_, you only should make promises you know you can keep right now. Being her friend Jacob, that is a great start."

"Sure, sure. But marrying her is greater!" I laugh. She already is my friend, so since I passed start I just has to finish now!

"You have to be patient. It took me a long time to woo your mother, it didn't happen over night. I had to show her that I intended to keep every promise I made not by just giving her a bracelet, but by my actions." Really? I guess I can go and battle the troll with my laser-sword to prove that I am the one who should marry Leah if she wants me to! But now I have other things on my mind. I try pulling strings from my heart. I look. There is nothing...

"Dad, how will the heart strings become visible?" I ask, still trying to pull strings from my heart. Nothing... Weird.

"That is part of the magic of weaving. Only an accomplished craftsman knows how to weave from his heart. But the basic is to think of the promise you are making, the feeling in your heart, the words you wish to say, the things you offer! Then you are weaving from your heart. But there is a story of a craftsman who weaved an entire bracelet straight from his heart, using no other material!" Dad says.

I'm going to do that once I get a grip of the technique!

"But you can use other things as well, equally magical. In the old times a boy went on a spirit quest when he was about to reach manhood. The animal that was his spirit guide usually left him a gift, for instance a feather or some strands of the animals fur that could be weaved in a bracelet!" dad continues.

"Have you been on a spirit quest?" I ask dad.

He smiles. "Yes, and what I found I have woven in your mother's bracelet."

I know better than to ask what animal came to him, because I know this is something between a man and his totem animal. But I can guess what it is! I'm not Wolfboy for nothing and I know Ephraim Black, my great-grandfather, was a wolf! Dad has told me!

"Weaving a part of your spirit animal or carving an image of that animal and giving it to someone is a strong bond, you give a piece of your soul doing that." he tells. "So you have to be very careful who you give these sacred gifts to and what you say and promise while making these artifacts!"

I nod. I will give everything to Leah! I have to go on an spirit quest, so my spirit animal will leave me a gift and I can weave it into Leah's bracelet. Then both my soul and my heart will be woven in the bracelet! And I want Leah to come with me! Because then she can do the same for me.

"Dad! I want to go on an spirit quest!" I tell him.

"It might not be the time yet, Jake!"

Of course it is! "It is time, Dad!" I tell him. "It is! I know it! I'm going!"

He laughs. "Alright Jake, I'll let you try, but don't be disappointed if you don't find your spirit animal yet. Then you just wait a couple of years and try again" Of course the wolf will come! It has to! How can I get married if it doesn't come? And a spirit-animal can't let me down in my time of need.

* * *

It's afternoon and I sit outside on the front yard and practice. It takes much longer time than I thought to become skilled! But I'm becoming better and better. Soon I'm a master just like dad.

I see Harry and Seth coming. What is Harry doing her once again? _Go away stupid King._

"Jake!" Seth runs to me looking excited. "I came to play with you, while dad is discussing council business! I brought my transformers! Do you want to play with my transformers?" Seth asks looking hopeful. I'm not a baby. I don't play with transformers anymore, and I don't have time right now! I'm soon going to be a married man.

"I don't have time to play. I'm practicing on making bracelets." I tell him that so he will know that we live in separate worlds now!

"Looking good Jake!" Harry says as he gets up to me and starts inspecting my work. _I know!_ "You are soon better than your dad!" I can't help smiling. I decide to forgive Harry a little. Then he goes inside and Seth starts playing with his transformers on the table where I work. The transformers get tangled in with my work. I still let him play, he is just a baby and doesn't understand any better. Besides he is my princess brother, I have to be nice to him. Then he starts leaning over my work and bugging me. "Are you making me one? I like red, it's my favorite color! Make one for me! A red one!"

"NO! I'm practicing for my marriage bracelet!" I tell him "But you can't tell anyone. It's a secret!"

"Can I get married too?" Seth asks. "I was at a wedding last year and I got to be the ring bearer! It was fun, but next time I want to sprinkle flowers like the flower girl, it looked like much more fun! Can I sprinkle flowers at your wedding? Will there be cake? I like cake! I can marry Embry's mom, she bakes good cakes and she has a pretty smile! Or I could marry my teacher. She is nice, I like her too, but I like Embry's mom better." Seth just goes on and on and on. How can Leah stand his chattering?

"Hi Jake!" It's Quil and Embry.

Oh! I get a great idea!

"You are going on a spirit quest with me the day after tomorrow! Seth you will come too and you have to take Leah with you so she can protect you, because spirit quests can be dangerous. You have to beg Leah to come with you and don't give up until she says yes! We will sleep in my tree-house and wait for our totem animals to come. Then we will make bracelets for each other."

"Cool!" Quil says and Embry smiles a wide-toothed grin and nods his head and Seth is bouncing up and down clapping his hand.

Then Quil spots Seth's transformers and starts to play with them together with Seth, running around the lawn with the transformers in their hands, making noises.

Embry comes inspecting my work. "It looks very pretty. Are you making a bracelet for your sisters?"

"No! I'm practicing. Then I'm marrying Leah!" I tell him.

Embry becomes still. He looks just like when we play frozen statues. Then he starts to blink his eyes rapidly. "Y-y-you're m-ma-marrying Lee?" he whispers his voice cracking. Is he getting a throat sore?

"Yes! She loves me and wants to marry me! When you give your girl a bracelet you get married with her. Making bracelets is a craft passed on by father to son and my dad taught me today, so now I can get married!"

"Oh..." Embry moans closing his eyes. He must be in pain from his sore throat.

I tell him more happy news so he will forget his illness. "We will get married soon and you can be my best man if you want to. And Seth wants to marry your mom." But this doesn't seem to make him happier at all. "What's wrong Embry?" I ask him.

"No-no-nothing." he whispers, but now I see a tear roll down his cheek.

I know what it is. He doesn't have anyone to marry! But my sisters are free, he can choose one of them!

"You can get married too!" I tell him. "Who do you want to marry? Rachel or Rebecca?"

He shakes his head. "I wish I could marry my Angel" he whispers.

"So why don't you?" Well, it is difficult if she doesn't exist.

"She is marrying someone else... and I don't know how to make bracelets, then I can't get married ever." he chokes a sob.

I get worried. Poor Embry. "Has someone stolen your Angel from you?" That must be it! "Is it that troll Sam Uley?! He usually tries to steel other boy's girls just like his dad. He is always trying to steal Lee from me!" I put my arm around him.

Embry just sniffles burying his head under his t-shirt. Now Seth and Quil have left their game and come and look at the crying Embry.

"Don't worry Embry. I can beat Sam Uley up so you can have your Angel back, and if it's someone else I beat that boy up too!" I tell him and try to pat his back. "Then we can have a double wedding when you marry your Angel and I marry my Princess!" I laugh, because that would be a lot of fun!

Embry just shakes his head. Typical Embry just giving up the competition. "Embry! You have to fight for your girl! " Now he sobs something. "What was that Embry?" I ask gently.

"It hurts..." he whispers.

"Where does it hurt?" I ask him really worried. If Embry is sick he can't come on a spirit quest with me!

"Here..." he sobs clutching his hands over his heart.

"Uh-oh! I know what this is! It is a heart failure. I've seen it on TV!" Quil shouts. "I'm going to save Embry! I know what to do. I have seen it on Rescue 911. CPR!"

A heart failure?

"Lie down, quickly!" Quil command. "Quick Embry, hurry, before you die."

Embry looks scared and Quil has to push him a little so he finally understands and lies down on the grass. Quil start beating on his chest just like I've seen the paramedics do on TV. "I'm going to get a medal from the chief of police and the firemen, and the Mayor will shake my hand!" Quil yells.

I want a medal too! I will show it to Leah and she will be very proud when the Mayor comes to shake my hand for being a hero! I push Quil out of the way. "Does it feel better Embry? Is your heart healing?" I ask as I bang on his chest. Embry just moans and whimpers so I beat a little harder and Quil starts slapping his cheeks: "Stay with us Embry, hang in there." Quil says between slaps, just like they do on TV. Seth starts shouting for his dad.

Harry storms out from the house, dad wheeling after him. "What has happened? Embry?!"

"We're rescuing him. He has a heart failure. His heart hurts. He said so!" I tell Harry.

"Stop it boys!" Harry pushes my hands aside, kneeling down next to Embry. He puts his fingers on Embry's neck. "You have a strong pulse Embry, but it's speeding now. Boys, never give CPR if a person isn't having a heart failure for real. You might cause one!" he sounds grave. Then he pulls Embry up sitting and stares him in the eye. "Embry, how are you feeling? What is wrong?"

Embry just blinks, then he looks down, starting to shake. He looks scared to death, like he has seen a monster. Harry puts his arms around the now sobbing Embry and tries to soothe him.

"It's alright, Embry. It's alright. Everything is gonna be fine."

"A-a-am..I-I-I..g-g-gonna...d-d-die?" Embry finally manages to croak out.

"No! You are not dying." Harry tells him.

"G-g-go-od...b-b-be-cause..m-mo-mommy..would..be..all..alone...then...and.. I d-d-don't wa-wa-want...mo-mo-mommy to cry...and be lo-lo-lonely" Embry sobs.

"Jake said your heart hurt. Is that true?" My dad asks gently. Embry nods. "Do you want to tell us why it hurt?"

Now Embry starts blinking furiously again.

"A-a-are...o-other..b-boys b-b-be-better...th-than...me?" he manages to whimper after a long while. Harry looks at him dumbfounded. What is Embry talking about?

"What do you mean Embry? I don't understand." Dad asks.

"Ma-ma-maybe...maybe other boys are better boys than me... My angel wants a better boy than me and I don't know how to make a bracelet and I can never learn because I don't have a daddy. Other boys daddy's want them, but my daddy don't want me... Because I'm not a good boy." he whispers rushing over the words tears dropping from his eyes.

"Embry! You are a great kid! I would be very proud if you were my son!" Dad says, Harry agreeing with that. Harry embraces Embry and holds him a long while.

"Better?" Harry asks after a while. Embry nods and Harry releases him.

"Embry, do you want to make a bracelet?" My dad asks him. "I can show you if you like. Everybody can learn, and you have the advantage of making your own patterns completely, not being bound by the burden of previous generations."

Embry manages a weak smile and nods his head.

Seth gets really excited. "Daddy, daddy! I want to make a bracelet too and Jake is going to go on a spirit-quest with Quil and Embry. I want to go with them! If Leah comes with me then I won't be scared when I sleep in the forest. Daddy! Daddy! I want to go too! I'm a big boy now and I want to go with Jake. He is my friend an he said I could come with him. Please, please, please!" He is whining and shouting.

Harry chuckles and ruffles Seth's hair. "Lets see about that Seth. We have to hear what Sue says. If Leah goes with you I guess Sue will let you go too. You just have to get Leah to agree." he says. Oh, that will be easy. Leah never says no to Seth!

My dad and Harry show Embry, Seth and Quil how to make a bracelet and soon we all sit and practice. Well, except for Quil who tires quickly and starts to play with the Transformers once again.

"You're great Embry, you are almost as great as me!" I tell him so he will feel better and his heart won't hurt anymore. "Don't cry anymore Embry. The spirit-quest will be awesome! We have sleeping bags and sleep in my tree-house waiting for our totem-animals to come! You'll like it!"

Embry smiles at me, but he still looks a little pale. I feel sorry for Embry and his hurting heart. I want him to have a happy heart like I have! I wish his Angel marries him, then he will laugh and never cry again, just like I will never cry after I've married Leah.

"Damn that man...Fathering kids and not taking responsibility..." I hear dad mutter as he wheels inside. Then I hear an awesome thing! Harry is cursing Joshua Uley under his breath. I know he doesn't mean for us to hear him, but I do! Great news! If Harry hates Joshua then he will hate Sam too!

"What has Joshua Uley done?" Seth asks. It doesn't matter, just as long as nobody likes him and his ugly son!

"Maybe he tried to steal your mom from your dad just like he tried to steal my mom from my dad!" I tell Seth. "Never trust an Uley!" I say. "Especially not Sam Uley!" I add. "Remember how he tried to poison Leah with chocolate and now he has stolen Embry's Angel away, that's why Embry was crying." I tell Seth.

"I remember. I won't trust him! Ever!" He promises me. That's great! _Wolfboy: a million. Troll: 0._

I can't wait for the day after tomorrow because then Leah is going to make me a bracelet from her totem animal and I get to snuggle close to her in my tree-house! It will be awesome!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Evil interruption**

Leah loves adventure just as much as I do, so of course she says yes when Seth begs her to come with us on the spirit quest! When my sisters hear about Leah going with us they want to come too. But I'm smart! I talk about the spiders that live in the forest and especially in my tree-house where we will sleep, and both Rachel and Rebecca swear that they never will set foot into my tree-house ever again. Ha ha! Fooled them! Now my sisters won't steal Leah's attention away from me!

It's going to be so awesome sleeping in my tree-house, seeing our totem animals and then making the bracelet and getting married!

* * *

I sit in the middle of the forest together with Quil. He keeps on chattering, but I don't listen.

My Princess comes! She is coming!

She is carrying two sleeping bags and a back-pack and Seth is happily bouncing on the trail before her carrying a pillow, Embry following up in the rear with a back-pack of his own. Quil rushes to Embry, because everyone knows that Embry's mom always packs the best snacks and lots of it too!

"Welcome!" I greet Leah. She has been to my tree-house before of course, but this is a special occasion. "This is the greatest tree-house ever built! Don't you think so too?!" I ask proudly. I know it is, because I have built it myself. With a little help of Quil, Embry and advice form my dad and Harry.

"It's awesome!" Seth says looking excited.

Leah nods along. "It's really great, Jake!"

"Let's climb up!" I say and head up for the rope ladder.

I'm very pleased for building this nice home for me and Leah! I have even decorated it so Leah will like it more. I brought some of my trophies so that Leah can admire them, together with Set, Quil and Embry. I love being a winner! And I think it's great that everyone knows I am one. I put some flowers in a vase. It's not actually as vase, it's a bottle, but that doesn't matter. I know that girls like flowers. They are a little withered, but I think Leah will like them anyway. I have also taken the rug from Rach's and Becc's room and put it on the floor of my tree-house. I hope they won't figure out that _I_ took it, because then they will scream at me. It hurts my ears when they shout.

We get all the stuff inside the tree-house and then we sit there and start munching on the snacks Embry has brought with him. It's a little crowded, but I like it because that means I have to sit really really close to Leah. It's a great thing my tree-house has actual walls because otherwise Quil or maybe Seth would have fallen over the edge by now. Quil because he is already climbing over all of us, knocking into everything trying to get more snacks and candy and Seth because he is so bouncy.

"Now we have to wait for the spirit's to come to us. We have to think about our spirit's and clean our minds and bodies." I tell them. My dad has informed me about the basics of spirit quests. It involves no food and solitude. That is why we only brought snacks, because I have often heard Sue Clearwater say that we are not allowed to eat snacks before we eat real food. So snacks and cookies and such does not count as food! And being in my tree-house gives us solitude, because then my sisters won't be bugging me!

I hope our totem animals come soon. Then I can start on making the bracelet!

Lost in thought I hear something rustle under the tree. And then the rope ladder starts swinging.

Is it time?!! My heart pounds with excitement! Is there a spirit wolf climbing up the ladder?

Soon black hair is sticking up, and an ugly face follows in the door opening. It's not a spirit animal. It is the TROLL! I grab my Princess hand so she won't be frightened.

"Hi!" The troll grins. "I thought I heard voices. Can I come in?" He asks, but just like the rude troll he is, he doesn't wait for an answer but climbs in anyway. "Paul, Jared! Come up here!" he shouts looking down the ladder he just climbed.

Why didn't I pull the ladder up?! I should have done that! And why haven't I built a secret trap door. Then I would've pulled a string and the door in the floor would've opened and the troll would've fallen down and broken his tail!

"What are you snickering about Jake?" Sam asks. I stop laughing at the fantasy of Sam holding his broken tail and crying, and pull my face into an angry scowl just as the even uglier head of Paul appears.

"Man, what we have to climb up here for? It's just little kids here and Leah Clearwater." he sneers. Then he spots my hand on Leah's and an evil grin appears on his troll-face.

"Jacob and Leah sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i..." He sing-songs.

"SHUT UP!"

I'm surprised to find that not only I and Leah but also Sam has yelled at Paul, three hands swatting his head. Mine, Leah's and Sam's! _That's right Sam, keep your troll-pack in order. _

Paul sits down next to Sam, glaring and muttering curse words under his breath, which is causing Seth to fidget.

"Leah. He is saying bad words. " Seth whispers pointing at Paul. "Will mom come and wash his mouth out with soap?" he asks. I laugh, because I would love that! Maybe Sue will even whup his butt!

Jared climbs up silently a second after Paul and huddles halfway outside the tree-house. Now it's really crowded and I have to put my arm around Leah to fit. It feels warm and cosy! Seth is practically sitting in Leah's lap.

I wish_ I _was sitting in her lap...

Sam looks at our sleeping bags curiously as Paul starts to eat our snacks. That is typical for trolls. Trolls steal other people's food. Quil snatches back the bag of chips from him, chips flying everywhere!

"So what are you up to?" Sam asks mainly looking at my Princess.

"We are on a spirit quest!" Seth happily shares our secret with the trolls. Has he forgotten what I have taught him about the evil trolls? NEVER EVER tell them anything!

"A spirit quest?" Sam looks intrigued, but the ugly Paul just snarls.

"Dumbest thing I ever heard!" Paul grunts.

"That's just because no spirit would want to be your totem animal!" I tell him clenching my fists, sending him a murderous look.

"Shut up loser!" He mutters.

Nobody tells me to shut up or calls me a loser!

"MAKE ME!" I yell to him pressing closer to his face.

"Hey, hey! Knock it off!" Sam says pushing Paul backwards, coming in between the two of us.

"You know, Leah, I'm gonna go on a real spirit quest when it's time, you know. It's nice of you to come and baby-sit your brother and his friends when they are playing their game." He smiles towards my princess.

A Game?!!! Baby-sit?!!! I can show him a game if he wants me to!

But before I have time to shut him up with my fist I feel my princess holding my arm. Ha! That will show the troll who my Princess loves. She is holding me, protecting me! "Jake, calm down." Then she turns to Sam. "I'm not baby-sitting. And it's not a game either, I mean we might actually see our totem-animals! That would be so cool!" She says sounding excited.

Sam scrunches his face for a moment, looking doubtful. "Eh, okay... But you know girls don't go on spirit-quests." he tells Leah.

Yes they do! Princesses do! But I guess trolls don't know that. There is so little trolls know. It can't be fun being that dumb...

The trolls words seems to make Leah angry.

"And why not Uley?" she challenges the smile gone from her face. Her eyes are hard and furious now. Ha! Good going troll! Keep it up saying stupid things!

"It's just not the tradition. Spirit quests are for the spirit warriors, you know the protectors of our tribe. The _men_ are protecting women and children." Sam says sounding like a boring school-teacher.

"Are you saying women can't be warriors, Sam?" Leah narrows her eyes staring at him. "Are you saying that I can't be a protector of our tribe if I want to?! A warrior?!" her voice is raising. Oh, he is going down! Leah always wins every argument, just like I know her mom wins all arguments she ever gets into. And her mom is arguing a lot.

"Protecting is for boys. Girls take care of the home and such..." Sam says but his voice wavers and it sound more like a question, eyes pleading at Leah. I hope Sam Uley keeps on saying more things like that because that will make Leah hate Sam! Leah hates everyone who says she can't do something because she is a girl.

I take a bag of pop-corn and start eating leaning back because I know the troll has just made the mistake of his life! I am enjoying the show. This is better than the movies.

"Why should I miss all the fun stuff just because I'm a girl?! I can protect the tribe just as well as you Uley and be a hero too!" Leah fumes.

"Yeah! Leah is just like a boy!" Quil adds enthusiastically, earning an angry glare from Leah.

"She is MY BIG SISTER and she always PROTECTS ME!" Seth also comes to Leah's defense. "She is the best at everything! Leah can do everything! She is going to be our next chief! And SHE DON'T LIKE TROLLS!" Seth yells, finally remembering what Uley is.

"I just say it's tradition...and the chief is always a man." The troll is actually more stupid than he looks. "I guess Jake might be the next..." he trails off looking miserable about that thought.

"Traditions are for changing them!" I tell him, because that is true. "Everyone can do and be whatever they want to!" That is also true, well except trolls, trolls are always just trolls!

"Why would girls be chosen to be protectors or chiefs? _NOBODY _wants to listen to orders from a girl!" Paul gets into the argument. He is a dimwit!

"I think Leah would be a great chief!" Embry softly says. Everyone gapes when he opens his mouth. And he isn't whispering either like he usually does when he has to speak to people he don't know that well. I'm impressed! Embry never likes arguments and fighting, always shying away when someone teases him, but now he is being brave standing up to the troll-pack and defending MY princess!

"Yes Leah can tell me what to do all the time!" I yell feeling very much alive. I like arguing, it's a lot of fun! And it will be fun being the chief together with Leah!

Sam is looking a little remorseful. "I didn't say that girls can't be heroes.. They can be heroes like the Third wife. She was sacrificing herself for the tribe. You could be like her Leah.." Sam says trying to smile at her, but she don't smile back! Now I can't help but snicker, since I know Leah doesn't like the story of the Third wife. She once told me that she thought the Third wife should have stabbed the Cold one with the knife instead of herself.

"Ha! The Third wife was nothing compared to the First wife!" I shout triumphantly.

"The...what?" Sam asks and I notice I get everyones attention, just like I should.

"Haven't you heard the story of the First wife?" I ask. "It's a much better story than the one of the Third wife!"

"Tell us, tell us!" Seth pleads.

Of course I'm going to tell them!

"The First wife was so much better than the Third wife, that everyone still remembers her name. Her name was Princess Layla! When Wolfboy saw her the first time he knew that she was his Princess." I start.

"Wait, wait!" Sam protest.

I'm the one telling a story here! Hasn't he learned to be quiet and wait for his turn before speaking?

"I thought you were going to tell a story about Taha Aki and his first wife, but now you are on about some Wolfboy..." The troll just don't get it. It is obvious trolls have really small brains. Maybe they don't have brains at all?

"Yes" I reply impatiently. "Taha Aki called himself Wolfboy when he was a kid. Just like my name is Jacob Black but everybody says Jake." _Or Wolfboy_ I add in my head. "And Leah is called Lee or Lee-Lee" _Or Princess Layla _I silently think. I explain this slowly as for a small child so the idiot will understand.

"And I'm called Quil the Cool" Quil adds lying on his back shoving cookies in his mouth.

Nobody cares about what Quil calls himself!

"And Leah calls me Tyke or Squirt or Sethy." Seth tells us happily. "What are you called Embry?" he then asks.

"I'm just Embry…" Embry mumbles looking sad.

"With a cool name like that you don't need a nickname Embry! You're name is really special just like you." Leah says to Embry, who blushes furiously and looks like he has eaten an entire birthday cake all by himself!

"My name is very special too!" I add so no-one will be mistaken about that. "There isn't anybody else whose name is Jacob Black on the rez! And it's very special to be a part of the Black-family!"

The annoying Paul is snorting in the corner. He is jealous because he's name isn't as cool as any of ours!

I like Leah's name. It is special too and fits very well together with Jacob. Jacob and Leah, Jake and Lee. Leah Black! I like that!

But now on with my story!

"Wolfboy and Princess Layla got married and they wore magical bracelets that connected their hearts and souls to each other. Then the thing with Utlapa happened. When Utlapa returned in Taha Aki's body no-one except Princess Layla understood that something was wrong. Utlapa fooled everyone else. The Princess knew right away that it wasn't Wolfboy although the body looked just the same. Her heart recognized that it wasn't her Wolfboy. She realized it was a troll that had taken over Wolfboy's body.

The troll tried to kiss her, but she punched him square in the face. She didn't want anyone else to kiss her except Wolfboy. Especially not a troll. Nobody likes trolls kissing them!

Princess Layla tried to get her tribe to go look for Wolfboy with her and told a troll had snatched his body, but nobody listened to her. They just called her crazy.

Utlapa was very angry at her for punching him and for not kissing him. He locked her up in his basement, and married her cousin, who didn't know ho to fight. She only knew how to cry and wail and do what she was told. But Princess Layla was really smart, so she escaped from the cold and dark basement.

The princess searched for Wolfboy everywhere on earth. She walked day and night calling for Wolfboy.

One day Princess Layla came across a real wolf who had gotten his foot stuck in a trap. Layla freed the wolf.

"You have saved my life. Now take these hairs of my fur, and if you ever need me I will come to your aid." The wolf said. Unfortunately the wolf had no clue about where Wolfboy was and couldn't help her with that, but she saved the hairs for later.

Some time after this she met a girl who was as pale as a ghost and was carrying a baby in her arms. She was crying and looking scared. "They will catch us! Please help me!" the girl cried.

Of course princess Layla helped her. She hid the girl and the baby and when the evil Cold one who had been hunting the girl came, Princess Layla did some cool karate moves and beat him up.

Princess Layla was thinking about continuing with her search but the girl just cried and begged her to not leave them. Princess Layla helped the girl to get food by hunting and fishing for them, and at night she comforted the girl when she cried and helped her with her baby.

The girl always admired Princess Layla's bracelet and asked her everyday if she or her baby could borrow it, but Princess Layla didn't let her, because it was tied to Wolfboy's heart.

One night Princess Layla had a dream. The spirit of Wolfboy's mother came to her. "Layla! Wolfboy is held captive in the realm between this world and the next. He needs to borrow someones body to be able to come back! But he also needs to pass between the secret gate and that he can only do if a someone who truly loves him guides him through."

Princess Layla took the wolf's hair and made her wish. Immediately the wolf appeared and bowed his head in front of the Princess. "My beautiful Princess, what do you wish me to do?" The princess asked if he would lend his body to Wolfboy. The wolf promised, because the Princess was his hero and friend!

Princess Layla then ate some magic herbs and fell into a deep slumber, her heart leading Wolfboy through the magic gate. She felt how the bracelet stretched and became a path between her and his heart on which Wolfboy could walk. Just as Wolfboy passed the magic gate, Princess Leah felt a sharp pain in her head, something snapped around her wrist and then everything went dark.

Hours passed, days even, and weeks until the Princess gained consciousness.

The girl the princess had helped had betrayed her! Her bracelet was stolen, and she could no longer feel Wolfboy's heart beating in sync with hers. There was just emptiness.

The Princess was a long way from her home so it took her years to walk home. There she found that her Wolfboy had conquered the evil Utlapa-troll taking his own body back, but an evil spell had been cast on Wolfboy. He didn't recognize his Princess! In fact he didn't even see her!

Her bracelet was worn by the baby who now was a young woman. She was the Third wife, and he was chained to her by a spell.

"Your Wolfboy is very happy!" Princess Layla heard someone snicker in her ear as she sat in the forest crying. It was the girl the Princess had helped. She was a witch and had tricked Princess Layla, stealing her bracelet and giving it for her daughter to wear. Wolfboy thought that the Third wife had saved him from the spirit world and the girl had made her drink a potion that made him forget his true love.

Princess Layla cried and cried, but she stayed in the forest watching Wolfboy. Wolfboy felt miserable, like there was something missing. But he couldn't remember what it was! Every night the evil witch and her daughter slipped the potion into his food, so he kept on forgetting his Princess.

One day the Cold ones appeared and would've finished everyone off and destroyed the entire village, but fortunately Princess Layla was in the forest and saw the whole thing. She still had one hair left of the wolf's fur, so she made a final wish.

Her friend the Wolf said: "I will give you my body to use, just as I let your Wolfboy use it once."

Princess Layla became the Wolf and she charged at the evil Cold ones killing them all in a fierce fight. She was awesome! A real warrior and a hero!

When all the cold ones were dead, princess Layla snatched her bracelet off the Third wife's wrist and the same second she did that the evil spell was broken. Wolfboy recognized his princess at once and remembered everything and he was so happy having his Princess back! He kissed her and that made the Third wife furious, because Wolfboy had never kissed her, so she took her knife and was going to stab the Princess with it. But instead she fell, because she was just as clumsy as her mother and the knife ended up in her gut, so she died!

Then Wolfboy and Princess Layla lived happily ever after with their puppies!"

It's the greatest story ever told! And I have made it up all by myself. I bet I can take my dad's place as storyteller at the bonfire now.

"That was an awesome story Jake! I think is was really cool how the princess saved the entire tribe by FIGHTING!" Leah says eyes gleaming, casting a gloating glance at Sam. Leah's words make my chest swell and my body is tingling all over. I feel fantastic!

"Ehhum, great story Jake..." Sam mutters looking away his cheeks growing red. Ha!

I am the best storyteller and Leah loves my story and the troll knows he can never compete with ME!

"I guess we should be going." Sam mumbles reluctantly, shoving Jared's shoulder so he will climb down.

"BYE!" I boom, happy that the trolls are leaving.

"Leah...Do you... I mean... We're playing soccer down at the beach almost everyday, you wanna come some day..." Sam directs his eyes at Leah again. He just doesn't give up. What part of the word 'bye' doesn't he understand?

Leah shrugs and smiles wickedly. I know that look! It's a look I like.

"You want me to come and _WATCH_?" she asks sounding scornful. "Because I bet as a _GIRL_ I'm not expected to _PLAY_!"

Sam's cheeks go even redder. Now Sam actually looks like someone just killed his puppy. "No...I mean... You could be on my team..." he mumbles. I think he might even cry.

"I could be on _YOUR_ team?!" Leah is narrowing her gaze again.

She doesn't want to be on the Troll's team, she wants to be on Wolfboy's team! I'm just about to say this as Leah continues.

"Have it ever occurred to you that _I_ might have my _own team_. I'm the team _CAPTAIN_!" she shouts looking victorious. "_YOU_ could be on _MY _team! In fact I'm challenging you and your buddies. And I bet my team is going to _WIN_!" Leah says as she continues to stare at Sam. Sam has already dropped his gaze.

Leah always wins all staring contests, except with me. We always tie.

"Keep dreaming Clearwater!" Paul can't keep his annoying trap shut. "You're so gonna loose... Are you gonna play with those midgets on your team?" he laughs evilly gesturing at us. Sam tells him to shut it and climb down, which Paul does cursing under his breath.

"I'd much rather have them on my team than any of you!" Leah shouts sending a hateful look after Paul.

"Can I be on your team?" Seth asks Leah, looking hopeful.

"Of course you can! All of you are on my team and Rach and Rebecca too!" Leah tells us.

I will love beating Sam Uley's ass. I'm pretty good at soccer. In fact I'm magnificent!

"Bye Leah." Sam gives a hesitant smile. "I'm sorry for making you mad Leah. I didn't mean to..." Can't he just go already!?

"Whatever." Leah shrugs. Then she starts chuckling. "You will be even sorrier when we beat your ass in soccer!" and then she flashes the most brilliants smile ever.

Sam's face brightens a little and finally he starts climbing down.

"See you on the beach!" he calls before his ugly head disappears.

"You bet!" Leah simply says.

Finally the trolls have left!

"We have to have a cool name for our team." I say and everyone nods. And then I come up with the best name ever: "We are going to be Team Blackwater!"

Soon team Blackwater will kick Sam Uley's butt! But first comes mine and Leah's wedding!

* * *

**Disclaimer: don't own any characters...**

**Aww, little Embry of course wanted the team to be called Callwater... But he won't dare to suggest it!  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Totem animal**

"Hum, team Blackwater... Well I guess that's kind of cool since it will be three Black's and two Clearwater's on our team. Is it OK with you Quil and Embry?" Leah turns to them. Embry nods biting his lower lip, and Quil just keeps stuffing his mouth with cookies. I don't think he even hears what we are talking about since he is so engrossed in the cookies. He always gets that look when he eats sweets and snacks.

"We'll have to start practicing so we will beat them! I am so looking forward to kicking their fat butts!" Leah laughs and we all chime in.

"I'm gonna make ten goals at least!" I shout and start to daydream about the goals I'm going to make and how Leah will cheer me and hug me afterwards and the trolls are going to CRY!

"Who does he think he is telling me that _I _can be on _his _team... That I need protecting? I don't need protecting. I could be a darn good protector! Much better than _him_!" Leah huffs.

We all nod our heads vigorously, because it is true. I'm excited that Leah hates Sam Uley! Maybe when Leah is the chief she will ban him from the rez. Ha! That would be great! The troll would have to crawl back to his hidey-hole somewhere far away where he would never bother me or Leah again...

"Sam always thinks he is the best at everything!" I say. "He is always walking around bragging about himself so people will like him!"

Like for instance at the yearly picnic arranged by the council at the park a few weeks ago. Jared's mom asked me to help set the table. I didn't want to! I hid under the table, waiting for Leah and the cake. Then stupid Sam Uley got up and said that he would 'love' to help. All the women were gushing about how nice and well-mannered he was! They said nothing about how great I am! That's unfair, just because I'm not showing off all the time pretending to be helpful. They gave him two slices of cake too, and I got only one!

"Sam hasn't ever wrestled with a grizzly like I have!" I tell them and now Leah is grinning widely at me, because her Wolfboy is just awesome!

"Can you teach me to wrestle too?" Seth asks.

Of course I can!

* * * * * * * * *

The sun is slowly sinking and we sit huddled closely together watching the last rays of light disappear.

"When will the totem animal come?" Seth asks and Quil is whining along with him about being bored throwing pine cones at Embry.

I think it should have come already, but maybe the trolls scared the spirits away. Stupid trolls!

Then I get a great idea!

"We have to call for the spirits to come!" I exclaim.

"What do you mean? How we gonna do that?" Leah asks.

I smile and wink my eye. Then I let out a really cool howl, just like a real wolf. Leah rolls her eyes.

"We all have to do it!" I tell. "Together!"

I start howling again and Quil and Seth immediately howl along. Seth is bouncing up and down as usual. Embry is looking at us, but he starts howling too very shyly and quietly blushing a little after I nudge him. Leah looks at us and frowns, but then she throws her head back and let's out high pitched howl that matches my own. It is just as cool and strong as my howl! We howl for a long time and it's a lot of fun! I'm gonna howl every day, for instance if dad is asking for me I can howl and he knows where I am.

Suddenly there is one more howl filling the air!

It must be the wolf spirit!

I howl louder...

It is coming. Our totem animal is coming!

Suddenly I see it!

A WOLF!

It bursts out through the bushes and is looking me dead in the eyes. We all fall silent. It must be Taha Aki or Ephraim Black!

I smile at the wolf because he knows I'm Wolfboy and he is my ancestor!

I feel Leah squeeze my hand, I squeeze back hard and I won't let her have her hand back. Ever again.

"Hi Wolf! I am Jacob Black, like you already mustr know, and this is Leah and Embry and Quil and Seth!" I introduce us. The wolf looks at us, clearly listening. Then it turns around and disappears into the woods again.

We all sit silent for a long time.

It's magic! I knew the wolf would come, because we are spirit warriors. Ha! Stupid trolls didn't see the wolf!

As the last rays of the sun start flickering I remember! The gift! I'm sure the wolf has left me a gift for my bracelet for Leah! I scurry down the rope ladder as fast as I can.

"Hurry!" I wheeze to my friends. "We have to find the hairs from it fur before the sun sets!" I scamper to where the wolf last stood. Leah is the first to reach me, she has a flashlight in her hands. I told you my princess is very smart! A flashlight will make us find the hairs better.

We crawl on the forest floor where the wolf stood minutes ago. Where is his gift?!

"Why are we looking for wolf hair?" Quil whines. "I rather eat cookies than crawl around here."

"They are for the bracelets! The hair will make them filled with magical powers!" I tell them all. This stops Quil's whining and he becomes very enthusiastic in his search. He always wanted magic powers. He wants to be a magician when he grows up.

We scan every inch of the forest floor.

I find it! A strand of its fur!

And then both Seth and Leah start squealing about finding hairs too. I look at Embry who has a happy smile on his face as he also holds something in his hand and even Quil is holding something in his hand.

"When we weave in these in our bracelets they will become magical!" I tell everybody, but I look mostly at Leah, so she will know. She smiles back at me and the butterflies in my tummy start fluttering like they are having a wild party.

"Will the bracelets make us win the soccer-game?" Seth asks. I nod. The bracelets will certainly do that!

When all the others have climbed up I stop Leah. I have the most important question in the world to ask her. My hands feel sweaty, but I know she will say yes! I walk as close as I can and stare up into her pretty eyes.

Her eyes are beautiful! She has the prettiest eyes in the world!

"What s it Jake?" She asks impatiently.

Oh, the question. I forgot!

"Lee! Do you want to switch bracelets with me?" The words stumble out fast.

She looks at me a little confused.

"Oh you mean like friendship bracelets?" she ask. I nod, yeah just LIKE them but these will be marriage bracelets, I add in my head.

"Sure Jake! Why not!" she says and starts climbing the ladder.

My heart dances wildly and I decide to let out another howl of happiness as I scramble up after her. Instantly my friends starts howling with me and I swear I hear my spirit wolf howl in the distance too! I swing myself into the tree house and land on top of Leah laughing as I put my paws on her trying to tickle her. Soon we all are lying in a heap wrestling each other.

I hope we can stay here for ever living in my tree house all of us together! I love summer and I wish it will never end.

Summer is great, I can go camping all the time and I don't have to go to school. School sucks! Well except when I see Leah... I wish I would be in her year then I would see her all the time and school would be much more fun! It's unfair that Paul and Jared get to be in Leah's class and I don't. Sometimes I pretend that I get lost on the way to my class and end up in Leah's classroom, or pretend that I have to go to the bathroom but instead I stand and look at Leah through the glass on her classroom door. I often ask my teacher if I can go and bring important messages to Leah's teacher. I even asked Quil's mom, who is Leah's teacher, if I could be her assistant and come and help her wipe the board or carry her things to class so I can look at Leah. Before the summer I got to be in Leah's class for an entire week! That was part of the deal my teacher, Quil's mom, the principal, my dad and I made. I had to promise that if I got to be in Leah's class for an entire week I would stop trying to sneak out from my class when the teacher wasn't looking and I would never ever again escape through my classroom window to go and watch Leah. I got to sit next to Leah for the entire week and she helped me with my assignments. I was very good and understood everything! Mrs. Ateara told Leah that she should be thinking of tutoring others when she goes to high school. I think that sounds great! If she will be doing that I plan to flunk as many subjects as possible so she has to help me, and only me, all the time!

After a while Leah tells us that it's time to get into our sleeping-bags, because Seth looks like he is going to fall asleep any minute.

I get another great idea! It comes from me thinking of school.

I'm very good at math!

There are five of us and now we have five sleeping-bags, but what if we only have four sleeping-bags?! _That's right!_ Then Leah and I have to share!

"Give me the water! I am thirsty!" I call out loudly. As Embry hands me the water bottle and I unscrew the lid I pretend to drop it on my sleeping-bag. It gets wet. I have to fight hard not to smile, but I'm an awesome actor so nobody understands that I did it on purpose.

"Oh no!" I whimper. "My sleeping bag is wet. I'll get a cold if I sleep in the wet sleeping-bag and maybe I end up in the hospital and die." I make my saddest eyes looking helplessly at Leah.

"Oh, I know! I don't have to almost die. We'll have to share!" I make my voice sound hopeful grinning wildly at my princess.

Leah takes a good look at my sleeping-bag and puts her hand on the soaked spot. I'm happy I managed to pour the entire bottle out. It sure is wet.

"Guess you have to share with Quil or Embry or Seth." Leah says. _Nuh-uh! _

"Quil always farts!" I start and as on cue he lets out a loud fart, and we all burst out laughing and Leah wrinkles her nose and frowns.

"Eww Quil, you will no sleep anywhere near me!" She squirms hiding her nose in her hand getting as far away from Quil as possible.

Quil just laughs and crawls into his sleeping bag, and I hear the unmistakable sound of crunching as he slides into it so I guess Quil has hidden another bag of chips in his sleeping bag, plannin gon eating it alone in secret.

"I can't share with Quil. No-one can. And Seth kicks so much in his sleep." I conitnue, I know this because I've seen Seth tangled up in his sheets on more than one occasion. "I don't want to be kicked and get bruises." I say.

"Well Embry it is then." Leah orders.

"He has the coldest hands and feet! It will be like sleeping next to an ice-cube!" I complain.

"Your hands are cold?" Leah asks Embry taking one of his hands in hers, ignoring _me_! "Your hands are freezing Embry! Do you want me to warm your hands? You can borrow an extra pair of socks from me too if you like!" she tells starting to rub Embry's hand.

I want her to rub _my _hand! Stupid Embry shoving his cold hands into Leah's face, trying to get her attention!

I bet his face is red just like it always is when Leah is talking to him, but it's so dark now that it's impossible to see. But I see the stupid smile that is plastered on his face, because his white teeth glisten in the moonlight.

"Embry likes his hands cold!" I grumble. "I'm very cold too Leah. And my sleeping bag is wet! What if I die of cold? Becca and Rachel will cry and they will never be happy again if I die." I whimper letting out pitiful noises. I could win an Oscar for my acting talents.

"You won't die Jake! Stop whining!" She barks.

"But I'm cold!" Since I'm such a great actor I start to chatter my teeth and make my crying face. The one I use on the twins when they torture me. I even think about fake sobbing.

"Fine!" She gives in. Ha! I knew she would cave! It must be my acting skills. I'm going to use them again. Maybe at the soccer-game? "You can have my sleeping bag! I'll share with you Embry." Wait! What?! No! That is just wrong!

I see how Embry's eyes go completely round and I think the might bug out of their sockets.

"Embry sweats like a pig!" I rush to state. It's the first thing I can think of. "I'm warm and cosy and not sweaty at all!" I add. Embry starts to mumble something, but he mumbles so low that neither of us hear what he tries to say.

Leah frowns, again taking a good look at my sleeping bag, and feeling it.

"You know Jake, it's just soaked at the bottom, and when you lie down in it, not even your toes will touch the wet spot. It would only be a problem if you were tall as an adult." She says.

"I always sleep completely inside the sleeping bag." I tell her. I'm not going to release Leah's sleeping bag now that I've gotten a hold of it. I quickly dive into it, so she can't take it back. She has to crawl in here too!

She huffs. "Fine!"

But why isn't she crawling in next to me?

"I'll take your sleeping bag, Jake." She sighs.

This is not how I've planned the outcome.

"You will catch a cold Leah!"

"I won't! My feet aren't anywhere near the wet spot! Now stop whining. Seth needs to sleep!" she orders.

* * * * * * * *

Quil is snoring, Seth breathing is even and I can hear Embry mumble in his sleep, his fingers touching Leah's hair. It is only me and Leah awake, just like it should be!

It would be even better if we were in the same sleeping-bag! Next time I'm going to aim better with the water bottle so the whole sleeping-bag gets wet!

"I'm going to score the winning goal in the soccer-game!" I tell Leah.

"That's good, Jake. Can we sleep now?" she asks.

I try but I don't fall asleep.

The moon shines in through the doorway, bathing us in a pale light. Shadows are cast through the tree branches on the floor and walls of the tree house.

"Lee!" I whisper. "Lee!" I start nudging her. She turns around facing me.

"What is it Jake?" she mumbles.

"I can't sleep!"

"Try lying still and counting sheep." She sighs closing her eyes.

I don't want to count sheep. That's stupid. I want Leah's eyes to be open so I can look into them!

I listen to my heart beating and I wish I could hear Leah's heart beat. Would she let me press my ear to her chest so I could hear it pound? That might make me sleep.

"I still can't sleep Lee!" I say as I touch the corners of her mouth with my fingers so she would look at me again and smile. She only groans and swats my hand off her face. "If we talk I'll fall asleep better." I add.

"Alright… you know, you're worse than Seth!" she mumbles opening her eyes again.

I sit up and start making shadow figures with my hands on the wall. With the moon shining so brightly the back of the wall looks like a movie screen.

"Look Leah! It's a bunny." I whisper to her. She turns to look at the bunny cast on the wall behind us. "Now it's a wolf." I hope she is impressed and thinks it's cool, because it is very cool!

"I know how to do the rabbit, but how do you make the wolf?" Leah asks watching my hands. I show her. Leah forms her hands and makes a wolf too.

I make soft wolf yips as I move my wolf closer to Leah's wolf.

"Hi!" I make my wolf open his snout.

"Hi!" Leah's wolf giggles back.

"I like you!" My wolf says and I glance at Leah whose eyes are fixed on the wall with our wolves.

"I like you too!" Leah's wolf is saying opening and closing her snout at the pace Leah moves her fingers, and I hear the smile in her voice.

My wolf moves closer touching Leah's wolf's muzzle. They are kissing!

Then my wolf wants to and needs to ask a question! My heart starts pounding rapidly before I get the words out of mine and the wolves mouth.

"Doyouwanttomarryme?" I whisper hurriedly, looking at my princess, my wolf on the wall stilling. I hold my breath waiting for the answer. _Please say yes, please say yes!_

My heart is drumming maniacally in my ears and my tummy is forming a strange knot, my body feeling like it is on fire!

"OK!" Leah answers as her wolf is moving her mouth.

_She wants to marry me!_ _Leah wants to marry me!_

Everything goes blank and I feel very weak.

"I love you!" I hear myself breathe, because that is all I ever want to say to Leah.

Leah giggles again her eyes still on the wall.

"I love you too" she says opening and closing her hands as the wolf moves it's mouth at the pace of her words and then her wolf kisses my wolf and Leah makes kissy sounds.

_She loves me! She love me! She loves me!_

This is the happiest night of my life!

I feel so happy and my head goes light I have to lay down so I won't faint.

"Are you ready to sleep now?" Leah ask as she lays back down glancing at me.

"Lee" I whisper as I inch my head closer and closer to hers. "Can you pet my hair? And sing too?" I ask pressing my head onto her pillow.

She places her warm hand on my cheek. "Do you promise to sleep if I do that?" she asks.

I nod.

"Good night Jake." She whispers and starts to stroke my hair.

Warm tremors are running through my body making me feel electric as her hand touches my hair. I inch my head even closer to hers, until my forehead is touching hers, as Leah silently hums a lullaby my mom used to sing to me with magic Quileute words.

I wonder if this is the night that is called the wedding night? I heard our neighbor tell her daughter, that the wedding night is the most special night of your life. This must be my wedding night, because it is the most special night of my entire life! All my wishes have come true. Leah said she wants to marry me, and she loves me too and we are going to switch bracelets and now she is stroking my hair! It can't get better than that! I know nothing can top this! Nothing! Not ever!

My eyes flutter close but I struggle to keep them open because I want to keep looking into Leah's eyes forever.

Then it happens: the magic! Just as I feel the sleep reach and grip me, strings from my heart start to weave themselves around Leah's wrist, wrapping around it in the most beautiful bracelet ever. I'm weaving straight from my heart just like only the most skilled craftsmen know how to do!

Our hearts becoming tied together until the end of time.

We are going to be happy forever and ever and ever!

**AN: Soccer game up in next chapter! But who should be the one scoring the winning goal? Preferences? Leah? Jake? Embry? Quil? Seth? Rach or Becca? Or should I let the trolls win? How about referee preferences? And who should get the red card? Because there will be at least one red card handed out in this soccer game!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: The soccer game**

"So how was it?" Dad asks when I enter. He is sitting together with Quil's grandfather, Old Quil, with some documents spread on the kitchen table.

"It was AWESOME! The wolf spirit came! We saw it!" I shout.

"Really?" Dad asks.

"It must be the lone wolf that has been spotted near Forks. It's probably a young male who has broken free from his pack." Old Quil says.

"It was enormous! I know who it was! It was Ephraim Black! I talked to him. Like this." I say and throw my head back and let out an ear-piercing howl.

My dad lets out a rumbling laughter, and Old Quil is chortling along. "So that was the howling heard last night." Old Quil chuckles ruffling my hair.

"And we are going to have a soccer game against Uley and his troll-pack on the beach next Sunday!" I yell and my sisters pop their heads into the kitchen hearing this. "You are on the team too, we are going to win! And Uley is going to cry! He said Leah couldn't be a winner because she is a girl, but she can! We'll show him! We are TEAM BLACKWATER!" I tell the girls. "I have to make the bracelet now!" I yell as I dart to my room to get started dropping the sleeping bag and all my other stuff on the living room floor.

* * *

I work very hard on my bracelet and I get ready in record time. It's perfect! Then I go and fetch the photo album from the drawer in my dad's room. My mum is beautiful with a white dress on and they both are smiling looking at each other.

"Mom! Look at my bracelet. It's for Leah. I'm gonna be married to her. My wedding night was the greatest night of my life!" I tell her as I caress mom's face on the photo. She must think it's wonderful I'm gonna marry the best girl in the whole wide world because she smiles towards me from the picture.

"What are you doing with mom and dad's wedding album?" Rachel asks as she walks into my room a neat pile of clean laundry in her arms.

"I'm talking to mom." I tell her.

Rachel sits next to me on the bed and starts to slowly flip through the pages of the album, her fingers tracing mom's form just like mine were a minute ago.

"I miss her so much." Rachel sighs her voice small, tears clinging to her long lashes.

"Me too." I whisper and she wraps her arms around me. Rachel starts sobbing quietly.

"You and Becca are the best sisters." I tell her wiping my own eyes. What I said only seems to make her cry more.

I want to make Rachel happy again. I know!

"I'll finished my bracelet for Leah! Wanna see it?!" I ask and rush to show it to Rachel.

"It's real pretty Jake! I'm sure Leah will love it!" She says the tears stopping, she is even trying to smile a little.

"I know! And you and Becca can start to choose really pretty dresses to wear." I tell her.

Thinking of pretty dresses makes girls happy. Girls are strange like that, I mean I don't get happy thinking about pretty dresses; I don't understand why girls do.

"Dresses? For what?" She questions.

For what?! I swear girls brains are just slower than boys.

"For the picture of course!" And then I flip open the page in the album with the entire wedding party with mom and dad in the middle, surrounded by family and friends. We will have a wedding picture just like that with me and Leah in the middle surrounded by our friends and families.

"Oh Jake! A team picture?! That's an awesome idea!" Rach says. "But we don't have to dress up in our best clothes for a team picture. It would be much cooler if we all just wore matching t-shirts." she continues.

"I know!" She shouts. "Let's make our own team t-shirts that say: Team Blackwater!"

That is a great idea!

"There should be a picture of a wolf on them!" I decide.

"Sure Jake. Embry could draw the picture, because he knows how to draw really well, like on the card he gave to Leah." Rach says.

* * *

Next morning I bolt faster than lightning to Leah to give her the bracelet. To my great joy she has finished mine too! It's neatly done, I like it. Even Seth has finished his bracelet, although it's a complete mess. But I don't tell him that, because he seems very proud of it, so I let him be that. I guess he won't be a craftsman when he gets older.

"Now we have to put them on each others arms and make a promise at the same time. The promise is forever and we can never take them off, because then our hearts will hurt." I tell her.

"Okay Jake." She agrees. "I promise that I will always be your friend!" Leah says putting the bracelet she has made on my arm.

"No Leah, you have to say your promise silently and you have to put your entire heart in to the promise when you say it."

Leah nods, and puts on the bracelet for me again, this time saying no words out loud, but in her heart making me the sweetest of promises. I know because when it's my turn I promise her my all, just like I know she has promised me everything in her.

_I promise to make you happy, to kiss you as often as I can and to love you until the end of all times. Now we are married. _I silently say as I put the bracelet on Leah's arm. It sure is pretty on her. It's the prettiest bracelet ever made.

"Now we have to say 'forever' and seal the deal." I tell her.

We say the word forever in unison. "How do we seal it?" Leah ask.

"With a kiss of course." I tell her. "That's why its called sealed with a kiss."

She hesitates a moment but then she smiles and her lips touch mine! Strawberries and vanilla, that's what she tastes like. It's heaven!

"Jake! Jake!" I hear someone calling in the distance. "Jake!" "Dad! Mom!" What's wrong with him?" There is a lot of voices around me and I feel someone shaking me.

"W-w-what?" I mumble opening my eyes. My Princess is leaning over me the sun creating a halo of light around her head, just like a crown. Then Sue is in my line of vision. "Jake! How are you feeling?" She asks looking concerned.

"GREAT!" I have never felt better.

"You fainted." Leah says.

No I didn't. I went to heaven!

* * *

We have been practicing almost every day and now it's the evening before the game. Harry is coaching us and dad is also shouting advice from the back porch of the Clearwater's house.

Suddenly I fall and scrape my knee. There is blood oozing and dirt gets in the wound.

"Jake, go inside and ask Sue to take a look at it!"Harry commands

I do as I'm told.

Sue makes me sit and fetches bandages and disinfection to clean the wound. It stings a little but I don't complain and try not to wince because I'm a man!

"Now Jake, you just have to sit still for a while with your leg resting on the chair and you will soon be as good as new. Do you want me to get you something while you sit here?"

"Do you have an album?"

"An album?" she ask

"Yes, with photos!"

"Of course, I'll get you them..."

She brings a couple of albums, I pick the one that says wedding on it.

"You were very pretty Sue!" She looked a lot like Leah. "But Leah is much much prettier!" I add so Sue will know that Leah always comes first in my heart.

Sue smiles warmly at me.

"That was one of the best days of my life! Only topped by the day I had Leah and Seth!"

I can understand that. Having Leah must be her number one day, the wedding second and having Seth the third.

I think of a really good question. "What was the best night of your life?"

Sue looks at me blankly for a moment. "What do you mean Jacob?"

"Was it the wedding night?" I ask.

Sue rolls her eyes. "I can't believe this..." she mumbles. "You are a strange boy Jacob Black."

"I know. I'm very special!" I laugh, because it's true, I don't think there is another boy as special as me! "That was the most special night of my life!" I inform her.

"What on earth are you talking about Jacob?"

"Mine and Leah's wedding night of course! What else?!"

Sue just sits there staring at me completely motionless for the longest of time, mouth slightly open. Then her face is in a frown, and she gets up and opens her kitchen window.

"WILLIAM BLACK! YOU BETTER GET IN HERE THIS MINUTE!!!" She bellows.

What on earth has my dad done to be in such trouble! I hope he will survive when Sue is through with him! Poor dad must have been really naughty for Sue to be yelling at him.

Harry wheels dad inside.

"What is it Sue?" Dad smiles only to be met by the furious look on Sue's face.

"Would you please care to explain to me why it is that your son claims that the best night of his life was his wedding night with MY DAUGHTER! My daughter who happens to be 11 years old!"

Dad looks at me his face completely at ease. "Jake?" he asks. "What is this about?"

I honestly don't understand anything. Sue is acting very peculiar.

"I told Sue that mine and Leah's wedding night was the best night of my life. And I asked her what her best night was?" I say. I see Harry's face straighten a little from the amused grin that was there minutes ago, but it quickly returns.

"You hear this!" Sue exclaims.

"Wedding night? When did this wedding night happen?" Dad asks mildly.

"When we were on the spirit quest of course!"

I have a question for them, something that has been bothering me ever since I have been looking in the wedding albums. "Why aren't there any pictures of the wedding night only from the wedding day in the albums? I think there should be pictures from the wedding night too, because the wedding night is just as much fun as the wedding day!"

Now I hear Harry's booming laughter and my dad is trying to muffle his chuckling. Sue isn't laughing though, she looks even angrier.

"Sue, you're overreacting. This is Jacob. He is eight." Harry manages to get out between fits of laughter, wiping his eyes.

"I'm not worried about now, but what will happen when this wild boy hits puberty. Have you men thought about that? There will be no camping trips with Leah then, you mark my words!" Sue says sounding like a general. I wonder what puberty is. I hope it will never happen me, because I won't like it if I'm not allowed to go camping with Leah anymore.

"What did you do on this wedding night of yours?" Dad asks.

"Leah stroked my hair and sang to me!" I tell them. "And before that we made shadow wolves. Like this!" I say and show with my hands. But it's too bright in the room so they can't see a shadow cast on the wall. That's a shame because otherwise I could have given them a small theater performance.

"You see Sue, nothing to be fretting about. It's all completely innocent. It's not like she was in his sleeping bag." Harry adds chuckling.

"Oh, I did try to get Leah to share a sleeping bag with me but she refused! But next time I'm going to soak the entire sleeping bag and then we will have to share!" I tell them.

"I rest my case!" Sue says looking like she has won something.

"Ah Sue, come on..." Harry tries but Sue is only muttering.

"It's not like I don't know what you two men are hoping for. Thank god the days of arranged marriages are over, because if you don't think I haven't heard you conspire about how great it would be if our daughter wind up married to your son Billy, how the two of you hope to become one family, so you can sit on our back porch together as senior citizens while our kids take care of us!"

"What's wrong with that?" Harry asks. Oh, I thought Harry was against my wedding, but looks like he is happy for it. Then I might reveal that I am already married to Leah. Harry will be happier than he has ever been when he hears it!

"WHAT'S WRONG?! LET ME TELL YOU WHAT'S WRONG! MY DAUGHTER IS GOING TO CHOOSE FOR HERSELF!!! SHE DOESN'T NEED ANYONE MEDLING IN HER CHOICES! AND SHE WILL GET TO LIVE HER LIFE BEFORE SHE MARRIES." Sue raises her voice and storms off into the kitchen.

"Looks like I have to sleep on the couch tonight..." Harry laughs and dad chuckles along. i laugh with them, simply because it feels nice to laugh, but I don't really know why we are laughing.

* * *

Finally the day has come. The day we are going to kick the trolls butts and I'm going to be the hero of the team! Charlie Swan has a striped shirt on. Leah and I pestered him until it was agreed that he would be the referee. Paul tried to protest, but Sam told him that Charlie Swan is an police officer and not related to anyone on the Rez and therefore impartial.

Quil is our goalie, Rebecca and Rachel the main defense, and then Embry and Seth as midfielders and Leah as the center midfielder and me as forward. It's the positions I like best because that means I will be scoring the most goals!

The trolls have brought more trolls with them. They are friends of Sam. Even if they are older then us we still are going to win!

A lot of people have come to watch. Of course my dad and the Clearwater's and Quil's parents and Embry's mom are here. There are a lot of girls from school too who try to talk to Sam and I hear them say that they will cheer his team. I don't care about that, we are still the better team. We have matching t-shirts that has TEAM BLACKWATER written on the back and a wolf on the front, a really good looking wolf drawn by Embry. The trolls don't have matching t-shirts. They are green with envy, I know because Paul is trying to make fun of our t-shirts. Luckily Rachel hears him and makes him shut his mouth! Rachel is good like that because she knows how to make Paul shut his stupid mouth. Rachel can get anyone to shut their mouths just like Becca and Leah. before the game starts we take a picture. I'm goign to put it in mine and Leah's wedding album.

The game starts!

It's hard, I'm sweating, but this is fun! I already think about how Leah will kiss me when I score the winning goal. I hope she will kiss me after every goal, because then I might just score a hundred of them.

We have been playing a good while now and still neither team has scored, but there have been some pretty close calls for both teams. Suddenly Leah is free! I would like to dribble the ball myself, but Leah is my team captain and she shouts for me to pass it to her. Harry has told me that the key to a successful marriage is listening to your wife. So I pass the ball to her.

SHE SCORES! YEEEESS!

I rush overt to Leah and throw myself on her! Soon everyone on our team has thrown themselves on top of Leah!

"OH MY GOD!" I hear Sue Clearwater's voice. "YOU ARE SUFFOCATING MY GIRL. GET OFF HER NOW!" And someone is tugging us off her. It seems to be the troll. I don't care because soon I'm met with my Princesses bright red and overjoyed face!

"HA! WHO SHOULD BE ON WHOSE TEAM ULEY?!!!" Leah gloats and dances wildly in front of him.

Sam smiles, but it's not a real smile, it's the smile he puts on when he tries to be polite. "That was a great goal, Leah." He says and pats her shoulder, but he doesn't sound too happy. Ha!

The next goal is scored by Sam and that makes me mad. He shouldn't be allowed to score any goals at all. All the girls in the audience screams his name like he is some kind of a star. He is not! He is a troll!

The game continues. I SCORE THE NEXT GOAL! I'm the best! I passed every player on the field and then I tricked Jared who is the goalkeeper and SCORED! I throw my arms around Leah and jump around the entire field with her. Take that trolls!

The game gets going again and I'm sure we will win by the biggest goal difference in history!

Paul has managed to get the ball from Seth and he is dribbling it and manages to pass Rebecca somehow. He passes the ball to Sam, but where is Quil?

Oh no! I can't believe my eyes! Quil is standing off field bouncing the other ball we brought with us on his knees. He isn't any where near our goal. QUIL!" All of us scream. "QUIL!"

Now he reacts looking goofy. "Oh!"

But there is no way he can get to the goal in time. Sam scores! NOOOOO!

I'm so mad at Quil I think I won't give him a birthday present. Leah yells at him for a good measure and I join her in the yelling.

"But I was near breaking my record." Quil tries to explain. "I think Sam could have waited until I got back to the goal..."

Leah mutters under her breath and orders Rachel and Quil to switch places. Rach is a good keeper. She won't leave the field mid-game like Quil.

Nothing much happens for the rest of the first half time. In the half-time we switch plane halves.

Now we are hit by several catastrophes. I strongly suspect that the trolls have cast an evil spell on us!

I get a yellow card almost immediately! I can't believe it. I did nothing! Besides Sam deserved it!

"Jake, this is the second time I see you kicking Sam in the chins!" Charlie says waving the yellow card in my face. Stupid Charlie!

"I did not! You can't be the referee because you don't see properly! You're too old and blind!" I yell.

Sam comes up to us. "Officer Swan, it's alright. I'm sure Jake didn't mean to. You don't have to give him a yellow card. This is just a friendly game."

Why does the troll always have to kiss grown-ups butts.

"That is really big of you Sam. You truly seem to understand the concept of fair play." Charlie beams towards Sam. Sam doesn't understand anything!

I take the ball from Charlie's hands and kick it hard.

Oh! Oh no! It hits him straight in the face.

He topples backwards and might have fallen if Sam hadn't reached out and straightened him up.

Before I know it a red card is flashed before my eyes and I'm being carried off the field by Jared's dad and Harry.

"Jake! You have to calm down. Stop kicking and screaming. There is nothing to be done about the verdict now. You are out, but you can still support your team!"

Leah looks unhappy by this development, and I understand her. Her beloved Wolfboy, her husband and top player is manhandled and taken off the field, all due to the stupid troll.

Then the next catastrophe hits. It's spelled S-E-T-H. He gets the ball. Good! Now he is running, but why is he running towards our own goal. Maybe he is trying that cool trick I showed him? But wait, what? What is he doing? He kicks the ball hard and it soars into our own goal. I grunt and bury my head in my hands.

"I SCORED A GOAL!" Seth happily beams, but quietens when he is met with dead silence. Then Paul and some of the other trolls starts laughing.

"Why are they laughing?" I hear Seth ask confused.

"HE MADE AN OWN GOAL! WHAT AN IDIOT!" I hear Paul screeching.

Seth starts blubbering and Leah looks like a wild wolf with rabies.

She flies towards Paul and before he has time to react she is pounding him with her fists screaming. "NOBODY LAUGHS AT MY LITTLE BROTHER. EVER! DO YOU GET THAT YOU IDIOT!" Paul throws in some punches of his own before Charlie, with the help of Harry and Jared's dad get them separated from each other. I have also run onto the field to punch Paul myself for hitting my wife, the princess, but he is being carried away before I have the chance to.

Both Leah and Paul get red a red card. Uh-oh!

The trolls have tricked us, getting both our best players off the field. Before Leah sits down beside me she calls our team together. "Embry! You are captain now! I trust you. We can still win! We just have to do our best." Embry nods his head solemnly.

"And Sethy, don't worry about the own goal." Leah hugs him. Seth's eyes are puffy and his nose is running. But at least he has wiped the tears away.

"Yeah! It was a great goal, I mean if it had been the first half before we switched." I tell him so he will feel better. He can't help he is a baby who didn't know any better.

Even if we are two players down, and the trolls just one, Embry manages to score a goal by careful and well-planned team effort. Now the score is even. He plays very smartly, because after he evens up the score, he puts all effort into defense play.

When time is up the score is 3-3. Charlie orders for a penalty shootout.

Ha! We just might win. We have Embry. He has the calmest nerves in the history of soccer. He will certainly make a goal when it's his turn.

He switches with Rachel in the goal. Hmm, well I guess it makes sense. He will both be the keeper and then the person kicking against the trolls and Jared.

Sam of course is the one going for the kick for the trolls team.

Sam aims, his foot is on the ball. EMBRY CATCHES IT!!!

Both Leah and I cheer loudly and hug each other and everyone around us.

Now Embry just has to manage to kick the ball past Jared into the goal from the penalty mark. Jared looks incredibly nervous.

But what is Embry doing?

He talks to Seth for a long while and pats his back encouragingly. Seth is walking up to the penalty mark.

Why?!

It makes no sense!

"Oh! Embry has a heart of gold!" I hear Harry say to Sue.

What does he mean?

"Why isn't he taking the shot himself?" I ask Leah.

She shrugs and looks just as confused as I.

Dad smiles to us. "I think he wants to give Seth the chance to become the hero of the game!"

Really? Why? Doesn't he want to be the hero himself? That's what I would want!

Seth looks slightly nervous, but Embry goes up to him and whispers something that makes Seth smile and nod his head. Then Seth looks up at us and waves towards us.

"SETHY, SETHY, SETHY!!!" We cheer. Seth's smile widens and he practically beams.

Then he places the ball on the grass and backs. Jared is jumping side to side in the goal. Seth runs. He kicks.

SCORE! IT'S A SCORE! IT'S A SCORE!

WE WON! WE WON! WE WON!

"WE WON! WE WON! WE WON!" Leah is shouting along with me. We are running on to the field throwing our arms around Embry and Seth in a group hug. Soon all of us in our team are lying on top of each other shouting.

"TEEEEEEEEAAAAAAM BLACKWAAAAAAATER!"

"WE WON! WE WON! WE WON!" Leah shouts when she gets up straight to Sam's face.

Sam smiles but it looks a little strained. Ha! I knew he would be a sore loser. I think it's ridiculous how he tries to hide it. I'm a sore loser too but at least I let everyone know how I hate to lose. It's more honest!

"Congratulations Leah." Sam says extending his hand. I hope Leah won't take it! But of course she does. She is too well-mannered. "Great game! Maybe we can do a re-match someday or better yet, just play for fun you know. You can come and play with us whenever you like."

_She won't ever want to come and play with you stupid troll-leader!_

"Hey Embry! You were really good" I tell him. He beams. "Why did you let Seth do it?" I ask.

"He was so sad because of the mistake he made earlier and I wanted him to feel good about himself. I mean otherwise everyone would have remembered how he did that mistake, but now everyone will remember him as a hero." Embry tells me quietly.

Oh! I wouldn't have thought of that. I would only have thought about winning. I think it's true what Harry said, that Embry's heart is made of gold.

"Embry, you know what? Your heart is made of gold. That is really good. It's the next best thing you know. I and Leah have hearts made of diamonds, but gold that is really special too!" I tell him.

Leah comes up to us and throws one arm around us and tells us to come to her house because Harry has promised to buy us pizza.

We march all together carrying Seth on our shoulders so he can feel like a hero singing 'We are the champions' the entire way to the Clearwater's. My dad invites the trolls too, but only Sam and Jared comes and they just sit in the corner of the living room looking grumpy, because Leah doesn't talk to them much. She talks to me... and a little bit with Rach, Becca, Embry, Seth and Quil too, but just because a wife and a husband shouldn't be glued to each other all the time. We have the bracelets that tie us together now.

Today has been a great day with my princess, who just happens to be my wife! Maybe I will tell her that we are married soon!

I can't wait until Christmas because then we will get our puppies. That is what you get after you are married and you have had a wedding night together.

* * *

**AN: So I took some of the ideas I got from your last reviews and used them. **

**So thanks ****ZuXy.Q**** for the idea of Jake telling about his wedding night, to Ari11990 for the idea of Jake kicking Sam in the shins and KeiKatJones for the idea of Seth scoring the winning goal.**

**And thank you to everyone else who has been reviewing! **

**I think we might be nearing the end of this story... with just one or possibly two chapters to go... **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Waiting **

"How many days now?" I ask. "Is it next week?! Is it? Is it?!"

"Jake! You asked yesterday! And the day before. And the day before that. It's still four weeks away!" Dad sighs. "You have to learn patience. It'll come, just wait."

Patient! I'm very patient! Dad doesn't know how patient I am! It's not like I have called Santa Claus and demanded him to make Christmas come sooner, although he should and would if he cared about children at all! It's boring to wait. Besides I know that Santa Claus isn't real anyway.

I've also asked Harry if he could make us celebrate Christmas earlier this year, but he just laughed. We always celebrate with the Clearwater's, well ever since mom died, and Embry and his mom usually come as well and sometimes some other people too, for instance Leah's boring cousins and aunt and uncle, the Youngs. I hope they won't come this year. Emily, Leah's cousin, always tries to take away Leah's attention from me and play girly games or make Leah help her mom and aunt in the kitchen, when it's clear Leah much rather play with me and Embry and Seth out in the snow.

I stomp back to my room feeling grumpy. I'm not happy with my dad's answer. Four weeks! That's forever! I have already been waiting forever!

Why doesn't Christmas come sooner? It came much sooner in the film – for Lady and the Tramp. They never had to wait and wait and wait forever for their puppies. I want our puppies to be here now! I want them to walk after me and Leah when we go to school and I want to show them to everyone on the rez!

I have been over to Embry's a lot lately to watch Lady and the Tramp over and over again, because it is very tiring to wait for our puppies. I asked Leah and Seth to come and watch it with us. They loved the film of course, but Leah went home during the second time of seeing it and asked if we could see another film next time. It must be because she is impatient too and it makes it harder for her to wait for our puppies when she sees that Lady and the Tramp already have theirs when ours still haven't arrived. I understand that! I went after Leah to comfort her so she wouldn't be sad, like I know she was, even if she put a brave face on and pretended like nothing was wrong.

I have made collars matching mine and Leah's bracelets for our puppies and I have already picked their names too! One is going to be called Sarah just like my mom. The other three are going to be named Embry, Quil and Seth after my friends. They could also be called Wolverine, Spiderman and Wolfboy jr. if Leah will like those names better. I'll let her choose which of these names she prefers better.

Christmas is going to be the greatest day ever. I have already had so many great days in my life I'm sure I'm Taha Aki's favorite! Why wouldn't I be? I'm Wolfboy! That's why I have gotten everything I ever wanted in my life: me and Leah are married, we switched bracelets and we had an awesome wedding night! Our wolf spirit came! We beat the trolls in soccer and made them cry! And the best of all was when Leah kissed me!

She will kiss me more too pretty soon, because there will be a mistletoe at Christmas and I'm going to stand under it all the time so Leah will be able kiss me non stop. I have prepared for the kissing! I found just the thing in my sisters room. It is for my lips so Leah can't resist kissing me! It is a stick with some clear paste that look a little like glue that you put on your lips. On the label it reads 'kiss me lip gloss'. When I put it on Leah definitely wants to kiss me! It makes my lips soft and shiny and smell like strawberries. It's what grown-ups use when they are kissing.

I sigh as I lay back on my bed thinking about how long it still is until our perfect next kiss. I have been hoping every day at school that she will come in to my classroom and kiss me, or kiss me in the hallway or the cafeteria, but she hasn't still. I hang out at her house all the time when she isn't here with my sisters, but she hasn't kissed me there either. I wonder why? I think it is because you have to wait after the puppies are born to your next kiss. That's another reason why I wish Christmas would come sooner!

I start browsing through the pages of the wedding album I have made for Leah. It is going to be the best gift she has ever had right after the gifts of me, my kisses and our puppies of course. I have worked on the album for weeks. First I went to the store to buy one, but they were really expensive! The thief who took my money from my piggy-bank before, has still not returned the money, and my sisters burst in through the door just when I was about to borrow money from them. Stupid sisters coming home at the wrong time and sneaking around so I didn't hear them, making them able to catch me red-handed! Now they have hid their money stash somewhere else. I have searched their entire room and didn't find where they hidden the money... That's very sneaky of them!

It doesn't matter though, because I have made my own album and it is much better than anything bought in a store. I used colorful paper and my sisters pens and some glitter glue too. I've written Leah & Jacob on the front page.

On the first page I have our wedding picture, the one taken before the soccer game. Leah and I are in the middle, Leah's left arm around my shoulder and her other arm around Embry's shoulder because he was my best man. Rachel and Rebecca are squatting in front of us just like bridesmaids should be and Seth is sitting with them because he was the flowerboy like he wanted to be and Quil is lying in front of us, because that is what your are supposed to do when you are the minister.

The picture is just as nice as mom and dad's wedding picture, although Old Quil isn't lying on the grass before them on that picture. I think their picture would have been much cooler if Old Quil had been lying down just like Quil is on our picture.

On the next pages I have put other great pictures of me and Leah. There is a baby picture where Leah holds me in her arms. We look very cute together, she smiles at me and she has her hair curled and a funny dress and I look at her and my dimple is showing. Another picture is on Leah, Rebecca and Rachel and me. It is taken on my way to my first day in kindergarten, Rachel is trying to hold my hand but I hold Leah's hand instead. I took out some other pictures too from our photo albums – actually I took every picture where Leah and I are in - and put in this one. First I thought about cutting the other people out of the pictures but decided not to. Everybody will only look at me and Leah anyways.

I'm a little bummed there weren't any pictures from our date, our wedding night or our wedding ceremony, but that doesn't matter too much. We will always have the memories! I came up with another great idea, I went over to Embry and told him to give me the cover picture to his video, because the picture looks exactly like me and Leah on our date. I have glued it on one of the pages and then I wrote Jacob and Leah over Lady's and Tramps names.

I have left the last pages blank, so we can put the pictures of us and our puppies there! Then I stapled it all together. It's a fantastic album!

I look in the album every day. I showed it to Embry too. I bet he thinks it's awesome, but he had to rush home all of a sudden before he had time to look through it all, he just saw the first pages and heard me telling about our wedding and puppies. Then he looked sick. I think he had a really really bad tummy-ache because he looked like it, and he was probably rushing to the bathroom! I hope he will be better soon, then he can look throught the rest of the album!

Quil started laughing when he saw my album so I snatched it from his hands and I won't show it to him ever again! I won't let him pet our puppies either and I will make them bite his leg and chew his shoes.I won't name one of them Quil either, only if Leah insists.

I haven't showed the album to my sisters or dad either, because they might start complaining about me taking the pictures from our photo albums and force me to put them back. They can't do that! You can't force someone to empty their wedding album and put the pictures into other albums, just because you are older! That is not fair at all! Pictures of me and Leah belong in this album - our wedding album. Once we have our puppies it will be safe to show it to everyone, because even my sisters and dad won't be so cruel to take away the picture's from our wedding album in front of our puppies.

I wonder how Taha Aki brings the puppies to us? I know he normally puts them in the mommies and daddies homes in a crib, but since it's Christmas I think he might come through the chimney because he has to put them under the Christmas tree.

It has been such a long wait, but I'm not stupid I know the puppies don't come directly, because when The Tramp kissed Lady it was summer and the puppies came for Christmas. It's going to be exactly like this for me and Leah! It was summer when Leah kissed me and that is why our puppies will come on Christmas too!

I hope Christmas is here soon! I close my eyes and pray to Taha Aki to make Christmas come sooner! I think he might just do that for me - for Wolfboy.

Mine and Leah's puppies are going to be the best puppies ever!

* * *

**AN: Next chapter will be the last one... Will Taha Aki bring puppies to Jacob? Will he get another kiss? And what about little Embry Call - will he end up with nothing?! **

**Thank you for all your reviews!**

**Disclaimer: don't own any charachters.  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Christmas magic**

The boy in the mirror looks dashing. He has a red shirt on and his hair shines because he took a bath and used his sisters hair conditioner ˗ all of it! He took everything there was left in the bottle and he didn't confess when his sisters started yelling at each other for using up the conditioner. The boy in the mirror is clever enough to not confess to any crimes and get yelled at. But he is not only smart, he is very handsome too!

I smile a brilliant smile and the boy in the mirror smiles back. That is because the boy in the mirror is me!

I know that a lot of girls scream and cry and faint when they see their idols who they love. I've seen that on TV. I bet Leah will do the same when she sees me because I'm so good looking.

People on the street will probably stop me and ask me for my autograph. I won't give it to anyone, I will only give my autograph to Leah!

I have already written it on the Christmas gift I'll give to her. I wrapped it up all by myself too. It doesn't look perfectly even like Rebecca's gift wrapping, but who notices the wrapping? Its only on the gift for a couple of seconds before it's teared off anyways.

"Jake! What's taking you so long? Stop staring in the mirror! Let's go!" My whiny sisters call.

I check my kissing technique for the last time then I wink at my own reflection before I rush to join my sisters and dad.

Don't think that I forgot the magic stuff for my lips, the lip-gloss. I remembered it! I smile tapping my pocket, it's safely there and my sisters have not suspected me for borrowing it. I heard them look for it for hours but I was able to keep my mouth shut and not reveal that I knew where it was! I'm clever like that. I had to hide in my room so they wouldn't see me laughing and realize I know where it is.

I'll put it on just before I stand under the mistletoe. There is no way Leah can resist my lips then!

* * *

"Merry Christmas!" Harry booms as he opens the door to us.

The mistletoe does not hang over this threshold. That's good because I don't want to kiss Harry. I want to kiss Leah.

I charge inside to find out where my Princess is and to discover where the mistletoe is.

I see Embry sitting on the living room floor together with Seth trying to solve a jigsaw puzzle.

Sue, Embry's mom, Leah' boring two cousins – Emily and Hannah – and her aunt are in the kitchen. My princess is there with them. She is scowling. I know she doesn't want to be in the kitchen helping with the cooking. She rather wants to be with me! Lucky for her I have arrived.

Soon the puppies will appear under the Christmas tree also, then she will never scowl again in her entire life.

But first my kiss!

I spot the mistletoe. It hangs over the doorway between the kitchen and the living room. Perfect!

"Come and help us with this puzzle. " Seth calls.

"It has 500 pieces." Embry smiles. "We sure could use your help!"

I shake my head.

"Later!" I shout as I rush to the bathroom. There I carefully apply the goo on my lips. Now they shine brightly. Leah won't be able to tear her eyes off of my lips. They look very kissable.

I pretend to stroll past Leah casually, brushing my arm against her so she will notice me as I just happen to stop under the mistletoe, quite by accident.

I close my eyes and start counting down.

* * *

Where is she?! What is taking her so long?

I peek with one eye.

She is still helping her mom. Stupid Sue! She is the reason why Leah hasn't rushed to kiss me. She is like the evil stepmother making my Princess work and work and work just like Cinderella, instead of kissing Wolfboy like she wants to! Evil dragon keeping my princess chained to the stove!

"Leah, could you run into the living-room with these snacks?" I hear Sue asking. Quickly I close my eyes and make myself ready again puckering my lips.

She will definitely pass me now, and she won't be able to resist my shiny lips when she passes me.

I wait... and wait... and wait...

I open my eyes only to see that she took the other route. It's the wrong one! _Leah I'm standing here! Don't go that way, it's the wrong way! _

Perhaps the steam from the kitchen is making her eyes foggy so she doesn't see that I stand under the mistletoe? That must be it.

I walk back in to the kitchen when Leah returns. I snatch three gingerbread cookies that the Emily girl is placing on a tray, making some pots fall on the floor with a loud clatter at the same time. That will wake Leah from her trance.

"Jacob Black! No gingerbread before dinner!" Sue scolds.

I smile brightly at her and shove all three cookies in my mouth at the same time.

"You eat like a pig Jake!" Leah laughs.

I nod and laugh too. Now she knows I'm here! I hang over her shoulder and watch her clean vegetables for a while, sniffing her hair. It smells good! Better than the dessert that is being made. After a while I coolly skip back to stand under the mistletoe all the while singing loudly so Leah will follow my movements with her eyes and notice how I just happen to stop under the mistletoe, then she will rush and kiss me.

_Four puppies trot after their brave daddy, Wolfboy, and their pretty mommy, Princess Layla. The Uley-troll is looking at Wolfboy very jealously, before he runs home to his momma and cries. He hasn't got any puppies and even if he has, they aren't as smart and funny and cute as Wolfboy's and the Princess. Wolfboy, princess Layla and their happy puppies start digging the deepest hole in the world, sand spraying everywhere. They find a treasure! When they open the treasure chest there is a..._

A voice interrupts my daydream that soon will come true. It's Sue's voice.

"He's been standing there for almost half an hour now." She whispers.

I wonder who she is talking about. Is Santa Claus standing outside the window looking at us?

"Mom!" Leah protest in a whiny voice. "Do I have to?!"

Her mom I probably making do something she doesn't want to, like cooking more instead of coming to kiss me!

"It's Christmas after all, Leah!" Her mom orders and I hear Leah sigh in defeat.

Stupid Sue shouldn't be making Leah do anything she doesn't want to.

I'm about to go over to Sue and tell her to stop tormenting my Princess when I see my beautiful Leah approaching! She has seen me! She is coming in my direction! She is coming here! My princess is coming to KISS me!

She stops just one inch away from me and starts leaning her head down towards me. My heart thunders in my chest and I feel tingly all over.

Her lips touch mine! OH MY!

Angels start singing and bells jingle. My toes are curling. I feel great!

It's wonderful and amazing! Lights are flashing too. Fireworks! Or is it Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer is shining his nose for me and Leah? It is!

"Mom!" Leah shouts as her lips leave mine.

I'm going to stand under the mistletoe again after dinner. I might even lend some of my magic lip gloss to Embry, so he can get a kiss too. Maybe Sue will kiss him! That would be funny. Then Harry would probably chase Embry around the house with a pitchfork or his shotgun just like I would if anyone else ever tries to kiss my princess.

"Why were you taking a picture?!" Leah sounds angry scowling at the camera Sue is holding in her hand. Then Leah storms off hair fanning after her like a veil.

I laugh. That's my princess. I like when she is angry and stomps because then her eyes flash just like lightning and her voice booms like the thunder. I love thunder storms, they are exciting!

I smile widely at Sue because this will be another great picture Leah can put in the photo album I've made her.

I'm gonna give the photo album to her right now! That's a great idea.

First I rush to look under the Christmas tree because our puppies might be there by now and they will want to look at their mommy's and daddy's wedding album too.

They aren't there. Oh... Taha Aki probably got delayed because Santa Claus is getting in his way with his sleigh and reindeer causing a traffic jam in the sky. Stupid Santa making Taha Aki come late with our puppies. Santa could deliver his presents on another day, because today is mine and Leah's special day.

Leah is frowning where she sits on the living room floor helping Embry and Seth with the puzzle.

"Don't worry Lee! They'll be here soon!" I tell her because I know she's just as miserable as I am since our puppies haven't come yet. That's why she is frowning. Leah furrows her brows and is just about to open her mouth, but I cut her off.

"This is for you!" I shout as I hand her the fantastic photo album.

It's very hard to keep still because I am giving her the best gift ever! She will love it just as much as I love it.

Slowly she turns the present over in her hands, squeezing and shaking it.

I have to fight hard not to rip the wrapping off myself. Why does it take her so long to open it? Just unwrap it already!

"What is it Lee?" Seth asks with gleaming eyes leaning over Leah's arm his nose almost touching the present.

"It's some kind of book, I think." She ponders.

"Open it!" I encourage her. Now the twins and her cousins have all gathered around us too.

Leah slowly unwraps it and I scoot even closer to look at the huge grin that will break out on her face lighting up my heart when she sees our wedding album.

"It's a photo album!" I shout when the wrapping is off. "I've made it myself."

She starts turning the pages and smiles sweetly at me.

"It's great Jake! Look, there are pictures of all of us. There's you Sethy with me and Jake and Becca and Rach. An there's the soccer-picture. And look, there's you Embry." She shows the pictures pointing us out in them and laughs.

I'm glowing! She loves my present. I knew she would.

"Jake!" Rach says sternly looking at the baby-pictures. "You've taken pictures from our family photo albums. You can't do that!"

"Can too!" I tell her sticking my tongue out, because of course I can. Otherwise Leah wouldn't get this great wedding album.

"There is room for more pictures on the last pages too Lee, so you can keep adding to the album" I tell her thinking about how she will add the picture of our kiss under the mistletoe and then she will take a lot of pictures of our puppies and put them in the album as well.

"Dinners ready!" Embry's mom comes and tells us.

_Great! _

After dinner our puppies will definitely be here.

* * *

When every plate has been polished and we all have stuffed our faces and are so full that it's difficult to move my heart starts beating rapidly with excitement. That's because I know what time it is. It's puppy time!

"What are you laughing about Jake?" Seth asks me curiously.

"The puppies!" I tell. "Come Lee! Hurry!" I grab her hand and start pulling her off her chair.

"What's the rush?" Leah giggles.

"Come and see. There will be a Christmas miracle!" I shout.

Everybody follows us into the living room where I and Leah will meet our puppies who will be sitting under the Christmas tree.

They aren't there... Where are they? Where are our puppies?!

"But where are they?!" I don't understand.

"Where are who honey?" Embry's mum asks me.

"THE PUPPIES OF COURSE!" I howl.

"What puppies?" Sue asks, voice suspicious.

"Our puppies, the once I and Leah will get for Christmas! The once that were supposed to be sitting under the Christmas tree of course!" I wail looking everywhere. I look under the sofa, behind the armchair, everywhere! There is no sight of them.

"Harry! I have specifically told you there will be no more dogs in this house, the kids can't get puppies. Tell me you haven't bought a dog!" Sue's eyes are flashing as she look sternly at Harry. "Have you told the kids that they can have a puppy?! Have you made them promises!"

Harry scowls. "No, I haven't bought a dog, I wish I had…" he trails off looking unhappy. Of course he is unhappy too, since our puppies are his grandchildren and they are lost.

I have to blink very fast and hard because my eyes get watery... I want our puppies! I already have planned everything we will do together. We will go ice skating and I will teach them to play hockey and we will build a snowman together and then I and Leah will tuck them in when they get sleepy, because they are babies and need to sleep early and I and Leah will sit up and watch TV together and kiss when our puppies are asleep.

"Look! I already have their collars and everything. Somebody must have kidnapped them!" I'm very worried because our puppies are probably crying somewhere, being lonely and scared.

"You can play with my teddy" Seth tries shoving his teddy bear in my face.

I don't want a stupid baby-toy! I take it and throw it away screaming, "I DON'T WANT A STUPID TEDDY! I WANT OUR PUPPIES!"

Then I'm stumbling outside because now my stupid eyes are spilling over.

WHY?! Why aren't our puppies here? What has happened to them?

Someone must have stolen them!

Then I know who it is.

It's the Grinch! He always steals Christmas. I've seen it on video. He is mean and green and he is jealous of my and Leah's happiness. I bet the Grinch has teamed up with the Uley-troll and taken our puppies. He can't take them! Just because nobody wants to have puppies with Uley he can't make the Grinch take mine and Leah's.

Evil Uley! Evil Grinch! They can't have our puppies! I will free them.

"Where does the Grinch live?" I demand as I rush back inside wiping my eyes, my chest feeling like it's going to explode with anger.

"The Grinch?!" Harry scratches the back of his head.

"That boy makes absolutely no sense." Sue mutters to her sister as they move in to the kitchen again.

"Yeah, the Grinch hates Christmas. Where does he live?" I demand staring at dad and Harry. They must know where the Grinch lives. They are on the council. They know everything.

"That must be Old Quil Jake's talking about." Harry laughs. What is there to laugh about? Our puppies are gone missing. They are probably terrified and crying now, and Harry is laughing!

"I don't understand why the Ateara's refuses to celebrate Christmas with us. Old Quil's always been very strict with keeping our Quileute traditions, but we must be able to adapt for the sake of our kids and there is no harm in adding on new traditions. We must move with the times..." My dad continues speaking with Harry. How can they remain so calm, when Old Quil has taken their grandchildren?

_Don't worry puppies! I'll save you!_

I've always thought old Quil is nice and funny, but now I know that he is the Grinch! I should have guessed it's him, because he is kind of hairy. I've seen that he has more hair on his chest than a bear. I was fooled because it isn't green, but maybe he has used grey dye to cover up his green colour? I won't let him fool me again.

"Hey! Jake! Where are you going? It's cold out, don't forget your scarf and mittens." Rebecca yells after me as I rush outside. I don't have time for scarves and mittens now, I'm saving on a mission of saving mine and Leah's puppies.

* * *

"Where are they?!" I shout the minute I enter the Ateara's home.

"Hi Jake!" Quil looks happy to see me. I wonder if he knows that his grandfather is the Grinch?

"Give me my puppies back!" I shout and start pounding my fists into Old Quil's huge stomach.

Old Quil looks shocked. That is right! _I'm on to your game! Give us our puppies back!_

"Jake! What on earth are you doing?" Old Quil looks at med all concerned as he grabs my arms bending down so his his face is on the same level as mine. For an old man he is very strong. That is his Grinch muscles, they have come from carrying around all the presents he always steals from others.

"Give. Back. Mine. And. Leah's. Puppies." I hiss through my gritted teeth.

"I don't follow Jake."

"You are the Grinch! Harry told me. You hate Christmas! That's why you stole our puppies."

"What puppies?"

"I and Leah got married in the summer and now it's time for us to have our puppies, but you have stolen them!" I shout trying to free my arms from his steel grip aiming a kick against his leg.

The Grinch lets out a rumbling laughter, the kind of laughter the evil forces give when they do something mean, like when they step on a baby's toys so they break or throw a pie in someone's face. That adds to the list of proof of him being the Grinch.

"Jake. I haven't taken any puppies."

"But you hate Christmas!"

"I don't _hate_ Christmas, I just don't celebrate it. There are no puppies here. You can look for yourself." The Grinch says smiling and lets go of my arms.

I run around the Ateara's home and look everywhere. There is no sign of puppies or any other stolen Christmas presents anywhere. I don't find a kidnapped and tied up Santa Claus in the broom cupboard either.

"What are we looking for" My friend Quil asks as he follows me around curiously. I wonder if he is a Grinch too? He isn't hairy like his grandfather and I think I would've noticed if he was green.

"Do you hate Christmas?" I ask just to be on the safe side. I have to know if I can trust him or if he is as evil as his grandfather.

Quil shakes his head. "I wish we would celebrate Christmas. It seems fun. I like presents." He looks sad. It must suck to be the Grinch's grandson and not get to eat Christmas dinner and sing Christmas carols. Poor Quil.

The Grinch has been spying on me and Quil because he obviously hears when his grandson says this.

"You wanna go over to the Clearwater's?" he asks smiling at Quil. Quil nods his head looking hopeful. "Well let's go then. I'll come with you" The Grinch says. "I guess this old dog can actually learn new tricks. Let's go and celebrate Christmas!"

The Grinch is acting strange. Didn't he hate Christmas? Why would he go over to the Clearwater's where Christmas is?

There are no puppies to be seen anywhere either. Maybe he hasn't stolen them after all?

It's a riddle. I try to think very hard on our way back to the Clearwater's. Where are our puppies?

"I don't understand where our puppies are." I tell Quil. "When you are married you get puppies but they have disappeared." I'm sighing. I don't think I can face the disappointed look on Leah's face when she sees that I return without our puppies.

"The mommy and the daddy has to be naked and wrestle before the babies come!" Quil tells me. They have to? I didn't know that. I think it sounds weird, but Quil's mom is a teacher so maybe Quil knows.

"That's how I got my little sister. Where you naked when you wrestled with Leah?" Quil asks.

Old Quil starts to chuckle when he hears what Quil says.

I shake my head. I didn't know I had to be naked and wrestle! It's my fault that Leah and I don't have our puppies, because I didn't know. Now she is probably gonna cry and be sad and think I ruined her Christmas.

I ponder if Leah would want to wrestle with me when I get back. But I don't think she wants to get naked because it's cold outside and Sue has a rule that wrestling isn't allowed indoors. I have to wait until summer, then we can have bathing suits on and wrestle on the beach.

I feel sadder and sadder as we are walking back to the Clearwater's together with Quil and Old Quil.

I don't want Leah to cry when she hears the bad news, when she realizes we won't have any puppies this Christmas.

When we arrive I feel so bad that I don't want to go inside. Leah's heart will be broken and it's my fault.

Quil and Quil try to make me go inside, but I refuse. I slump on the porch. My heart hurts.

I've ruined everything.

It's cold and snow is falling on me soon covering all of me. Maybe I will freeze to death. That would serve me right for making Leah disappointed.

I wanted my princess to be happy and laugh all the time. I wanted her to have the best Christmas ever! I wanted to prove to her that Wolfboy is the best husband in the whole wide world! I wanted puppies! Why did everything go wrong? It all started so perfectly.

I hear the door creak.

"You'll get a cold if you sit here Jake! Why don't you come inside?" It's my princess. I smile sadly at her. Maybe she is here to divorce me like Sam Uley's mom divorced his dad when she wasn't happy with him anymore. Then I too will become a troll like Uley. I don't want to become a troll.

"What's wrong Jakey? You've been crying. How come?" She asks looking worried.

"There won't be any puppies Lee." I choke out. Soon she will be crying too.

"You were hoping to get puppies as a Christmas present?" She says it's like a question.

I nod. Of course I wanted puppies, just like her.

"That's why you are sad." She says and wraps her arm around me. "I brought your scarf, your beanie and your mittens" She says and starts wrapping the woolen scarf around my neck. It feels warm and comforting.

"I had chosen their names and everything and made them collars." I tell her sadly. "We were going to be very happy and now..."

"Jake." Leah wraps her arms around me. "Don't cry."

"I know what to do! Come!" She says pulling me up. "We make snowpuppies!" She tells sounding excited.

Snowpuppies. What a brilliant idea!

"Come on Jake! It'll be fun!" I start feeling excited too. "Seth, Quil, Embry! Come out!" She shouts before rushing to the garden holding my hand.

It's fun to make the snow puppies.

They look perfect. Even better than the way I imagined our puppies. When they are finished I put the collars I've made around their necks. We sit and admire them for a long while and I pat their heads so they will feel as good as we do. I bet they are very happy! They have the best mom and dad in the world!

"They look awesome!" Leah says eyes shining like the stars that twinkle in the sky above us.

They really do! But how could they not? After all they have been created by me and Leah. That's why they are the best puppies ever.

"Wow! They look cool." Embry tells us.

"Look at our snowman!" Seth says pointing at the snowman that he and Embry and Quil have made. It's a great snowman too, but nothing compared to our puppies.

After tumbling around in the snow for a while we head inside, but first I tell our puppies to be good while mommy and daddy go inside to warm up. I tell them that they can't come inside or they will melt. This makes them sad, but they understand because they are smart like me and Lee.

"There is eggnog kids, if you want. The one on the kitchen table is for you kids, stay clear of the other one by the counter. It is for us adults." Sue tells us.

I fill mine and Leah's cups from the one that is for the grown-ups, because we are married with puppies now, so we are allowed to take from the one for the adults. I make sure nobody sees me take from the adult one, so I don't have to get into an argument. I drink several cups. It tastes good, but a little stronger than usual, making me cough.

I sit on the couch with my Princess watching the fireplace where the flames dance merrily. When I get sleepy I rest my head in Leah's lap looking into her pretty eyes. The room spins around me and I'm giggling.

Outside our puppies are barking and playing in the snow. I hear and see them through the window. They have come alive! It's the Christmas magic! The same magic that has made everyone double. There are two Seth's and two Embry's and two dad's and two of everybody. Only Leah and I are one. It's very funny.

Our puppies are jumping outside the window, wagging their tails and waving to us. I wave back.

"I love you puppies" I whisper.

I'm so happy I feel like bursting. Better than anything is that Leah still loves me! Despite my failure she loves me. That is why my Princess is the best of all the princesses in the world. She always saves her Wolfboy from suffering.

I turn my head looking at my Princess.

"I love you Princess." I mumble before everything goes dark and I fall asleep.

This has been the best year ever!

* * *

**AN: Thank you so much to each and everyone of you who have reviewed this story! **

**I hope all of you get yourself Jacob sitting underneath the Christmas tree, or at least a nice dream of Jacob or Embry or whichever wolf you prefer to keep you warm all through the winter. Merry Christmas!**

**Disclaimer: don't own anything...  
**


End file.
